


My Friends Won't Love Me Like You Do

by everythingilove, RocketRem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingilove/pseuds/everythingilove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/pseuds/RocketRem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak moves to the East Coast from her home in Las Vegas to begin her freshman year of college. It’s not long until she meets a guy in his junior year; Oliver Queen, star of the baseball team who has a reputation of being a player on and off the field. When Oliver is in jeopardy of losing his baseball scholarship, he turns to Felicity to help tutor him, a task with an outcome that neither Oliver or Felicity could have predicted. What happens when a friends w/ benefits relationship begins between the two? Will both of them manage to keep the sex and their emotions separate? Or will one of them end up wanting more? Felicity wasn’t prepared for a charming baseball player to stumble into her life, making her question everything she thought she wanted. And Oliver never would have expected a babbling blonde computer genius to turn his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I think I'll go to Boston...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, RocketRem here! I'm finally back with my new story, which I, along with Jo (everythingilove) who helped come up with the plot, are excited to share with you. The first chapter is fairly shorter than the others that are already written. I had a lot of trouble with it because starting a story is tough and this is my first real attempt at a lengthy multichapter fic, but Jo assured me it was good and I'm hoping you all feel the same. It might seem like not much happens here but just remember that it's setting the foundation for the rest of the story. There's also no smut, that'll come in the next couple of chapters I promise. Anyways, we hope you enjoy it and we'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Also; the title for the story comes from the song "Friends" by Ed Sheeran

**I think I'll go to Boston...**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in the middle of August as Felicity Smoak stepped out of the taxi cab, taking a deep breath as she took in the scene before her. The warm 80 degree weather was a nice change from the scorching three digit temperatures in the deserts of Nevada. Everywhere she looked she could see young adults hauling their luggage or furniture, chatting excitedly as they proceeded to walk around the quad.

Felicity was arriving for her first year of college. After graduating head of her class, Felicity received a full scholarship to one of the top schools in the country, all the way on the East Coast. At first she saw the downside; it was so far away from home, far away from her mother—the woman who single handedly raised her after her father left and who had become one of her best friends. But more importantly it would take her away from Cooper; her childhood friend and boyfriend of the past two and half years.

Felicity and Cooper had planned on going to college together, finding a small studio apartment that they could live in while taking classes and interning at some tech company. It was a pretty solid plan, one that Felicity was excited for until she walked in on Cooper in bed with some random girl a couple weeks before Prom. After that happened she couldn’t get away from him fast enough so she gladly accepted the scholarship that would take her 3000 miles away.

Which lead her here to Boston, Massachusetts and she couldn’t be happier.

Felicity walked up the three flights of stairs of her dorm building, smiling politely at the other girls and their families who were moving in. When she got to the third floor she walked down the long hall, stopping at the end when she saw her room: 301. The door was ajar and she tentatively pushed it open, poking her head inside.

"Hello?" she spoke into the empty room. She stepped inside and dropped her bags onto the floor when she didn’t get a reply.

Felicity took a second to look around. The dorm was very roomy. It had a fairly spacious living room already equipped with a table and couch, a small kitchen towards the back and there were two bedrooms on opposite sides of the living room. Felicity smiled softly to herself; it was all starting to hit her. She was living on her own, in college, 3000 miles away from home. As daunting as that may be she was also incredibly excited for this new chapter in her life.

She had spent the summer surrounded by friends, partying all night and relaxing all day, as only one does in Las Vegas. The couple months before school started had been filled with some incredible memories, but she was looking forward to topping those over her first year at college. Some of her friends from back home were a year older than she was and they came back over the summer telling tales of all their adventures and Felicity couldn’t wait to have some fun of her own.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when a voice from the front door rang through the room.

"Felicity! You’re here!" a young brunette girl exclaimed from the doorway. She was tall, dressed in capris and a t-shirt, her hair down in a wave of curls. She made her way into the room and enveloped Felicity in a hug. "It’s so nice to finally meet you in person."

Felicity returned the hug, pulling away and smiling brightly at her new roommate, Caitlin Snow. Caitlin was also a freshman hailing from Gotham which was only a couple hours north of Boston. When they were both notified that they’d be roommates they quickly exchanged numbers, constantly texting and talking on the phone throughout the summer. They both had a lot in common; single child, class valedictorian, interested in science and technology. Felicity was thankful that she got assigned to live with someone who she easily got along with and was looking forward to spending the next year with her.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I already started moving my stuff into this room,” Caitlin said, pointing a thumb towards the room closest to the front door.

“Yeah, that’s fine. When did you get here?” Felicity asked as she started making her way across the dorm and towards the other bedroom, Caitlin following close behind.

“About an hour ago. The drive wasn’t too bad. How was your flight?”

Felicity looked around at her new room, it came equipped with a bed and desk and she had a nice view of the grounds from outside her window. She turned back to face Caitlin.

“Long,” she answered. “There was a four year old sitting behind me that kept kicking my chair and the lady sitting next to me just would not stop talking. Even when I put my headphones in, you know the universal sign that I was  _not_  interested in having a conversation, she just kept on going!” Felicity had made her way back to the front of the room to grab one of her bags while Caitlin picked up the other. “And I know, that’s saying a lot coming from me, but I don’t think I’m that bad. Sure I go off on tangents and sometimes I spend hours babbling about technology but it’s not annoying, right?” She turned to look at her new roommate who had an amused expression on her face. “Please don’t tell me I’m already being annoying,” she sighed.

“You’re cute,” a new voice spoke from the entryway, startling Felicity. She was surprised to find two girls standing there, a blonde and a brunette, holding what seemed to be moving boxes filled with kitchen appliances. Felicity looked between them, confused.

“I think you guys might have the wrong room,” she said politely, her confusion growing when they laughed. The blonde from earlier spoke up again.

“Don’t worry cutie, we’re just here to help.” The blonde was wearing jean shorts and a white t-shirt while the dark haired girl was wearing white shorts and with a Bordeaux colored tank top; both of their clothes had the same matching Greek letters on the front.

Caitlin came to stand next to the two of them before she turned to face Felicity.

“Felicity, meet Sara Lance and Iris West. They’re sophomores here and are in the Alpha Phi Sorority,” she explained.

Felicity blushed, slightly embarrassed for making her assumption. She extended a hand to both girls who returned the gesture.

“We’re part of the ‘Movers and Shakers’ program that helps freshman move in and get situated on their first day,” Iris said as she moved to drop off a box in the kitchen.

Felicity smiled at that as she began moving her stuff into her room, unpacking her things along with the other girls. Caitlin and Iris set up the kitchen and living room while Sara helped Felicity with her things. The four of them fell into an easy conversation as they unloaded everything, which took a few hours.  They ordered pizza once they were finished and sat in the living room well into the night, talking and laughing and just having a genuinely good time.  It was a great first day and Felicity couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the year had in store.

* * *

The first couple of weeks had flown by. Felicity was currently enrolled in 16 units and she was working part time in the library as a tutor and computer consultant. The work load was considerably more demanding than HS, but Felicity was managing as well as she could. She and Caitlin had settled in perfectly and they had actually gotten to meet up with Sara and Iris a few times, which was nice.

The four of them had gone out to lunch a couple times; Sara and Iris had shown them the local café’s and eateries that were near campus. They talked a lot about what to expect from college; the best professors, which boys to avoid and they really tried to talk them into joining Greek life. Neither Felicity nor Caitlin was particularly interested in rushing, but they agreed that they would attend all their parties.

It was Tuesday morning and Felicity was currently making her way to her English class. She had forgotten to set her alarm the night before and was rushing to make sure she wasn’t late because they were having their first exam of the semester. The classroom was fairly large, 60 students enrolled in the course. Usually Felicity sat towards the front of the room, but since she was late all the seats were taken, except for a few in the very back. She walked in quietly, taking a seat near the door as the professor began passing out exams. A couple of seconds later she heard the door open again and turned her head to watch as the same boy who showed up late every class meeting snuck his way in, taking the seat next to her.

For the past two and a half weeks he had been walking in exactly at the start of class or a few minutes after, a distraction that did not go unnoticed, but yet the professor hadn’t dropped him from the course. He was dressed in a dark green polo shirt, with khaki shorts and a black baseball cap. He smiled brightly at Felicity when he was in his seat and she realized she was still staring at him. Usually she only saw him from across the room, but looking at him now she recognized he was even more attractive up close. She quickly looked away, her cheeks turning red slightly as the professor made his way towards the back row, handing out the last of the exams.

Halfway through the test Felicity was startled by a small noise to her right.

“Pssst.”

She raised her head, turning to look at the boy, the one who always showed up late. She narrowed her eyes at him, mouthing the word ‘what?’

He motioned at her test with his eyes and then tipped his head back towards his own paper. Felicity furrowed her brows as she continued to just stare at him so he repeated the gesture. After the third time he did it her eyes widened, mouth parting slightly in shock. She shook her head furiously before turning back to her own exam.

A couple of seconds passed before Felicity once again heard him trying to get her attention. She did her best to ignore him until she felt him taping on her shoulder. Felicity whipped her head around, the end of her ponytail hitting him in the face. He muttered a low ‘ _the fuck?_ ’ before shaking it off, ducking his head closer towards her so that he could speak.

“Help a guy out?” he asked innocently, like he wasn’t just trying to cheat his way through the exam. Felicity glared at him through her glasses.

He tilted his head, offering her what was probably his most charming smile. “Oh, come on, beautiful. Don’t be like that.” He reached forward with one of his hands and trailed his fingers down her arm leaving goose bumps in their wake. A low chuckle left his mouth when he noticed the way Felicity shivered under his touch, the expression on her face softening, turning to one of surprise instead.

Felicity took in a shaky breath as the guy continued to run his fingers over her skin. She followed the movement with her eyes, not looking up until she heard him speak again.

“I’m Oliver Queen,” he whispered, his eyes meeting hers when she raised her head.

 _Oliver Queen_. Why did that name sound so familiar? Felicity wracked her brain for a few seconds before it hit her. That was one of the guys Iris and Sara warned her and Caitlin about.

“Oh my god,” she gasped, pulling her arm away from his teasing fingers.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Oliver said, smiling to himself.

Felicity was back to glaring at him. “Everything about you just became so incredibly clear.”

He looked at her with a confused expression. “Wh-”. He was cut off by Felicity.

“I know all about you, Oliver Queen. I get that cheating is your thing, but don’t think for a second that I will be another one of your victims.” Felicity froze as she thought back on what she had just said. “Not to imply that you and I will become a thing and you’ll cheat behind my back, I just meant I won’t allow you to-”

“Eyes on your own paper,” the professor spoke up from the front of the class. Felicity immediately straightened in her chair, embarrassed to find their teacher looking directly at them. She made it a point to place her paper on the far end of her desk, leaning over it as she went back to work. Once she was finished she handed it over to her professor before quickly exiting the room, not sparing a second glance back at Oliver.

* * *

The following afternoon Felicity was in the library, her classes over for the day. She was sitting in the office behind the front desk when she heard someone approach the counter.

“Hi. I’m looking for a Felicity…Smoak? She works in here, right?” a familiar voice asked the lady working the desk.

Felicity peeked through the window, praying it wasn’t who she thought it was on the other side of the counter. She looked through the glass, groaning when her eyes landed on none other than Oliver Queen. The woman working the desk motioned over her shoulder to the room that Felicity was currently occupying and Oliver’s eyes followed the path until his eyes met hers.

Oliver smiled, waving at her to come out of the room. Felicity stood unmoving for a moment, contemplating if she should go out there. She really didn’t want to hear anything that Oliver had to say; he had tried to copy her answers and Felicity wasn’t a fan of people who tried to skate through life that way. But he had come looking for her and she figured she should at least hear him out, if only to get him to leave her alone sooner.

Felicity walked out of the small office and around the counter, making her way through the library and towards the tutoring center which was located in the middle on the building. She didn’t look back to see if Oliver had followed her, but knew that he would be. She waved at some of the students she passed before coming to stop in front of a private room used for tutoring sessions. She looked inside, checking to make sure it was empty before walking in and going straight for the table, turning around and leaning on the edge as she watched Oliver enter a few steps behind her.

“Hey,” he greeted when he was just a few feet away from her, shifting awkwardly from side to side.

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him, not quite sure where to start.

“What are you doing here, Oliver? How did you know where to find me? And how did you even find out my name?”

“Which question do you want me to answer first?” he asked, a playful smile hanging from his lips.

His smile quickly fell when Felicity arched an eyebrow at him before fixing him with a hardened glare.

Oliver shifted his stance again, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. “I uh, caught a glimpse of your name on your exam before you moved it.” Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. “And I may have asked around campus where I could find you…to apologize and to ask if-,” his sentence trailed off when he saw Felicity move. She pushed off the table, walking until she was standing toe to toe with him; he was tall so she had to lean her head back slightly to look at him.

“To ask, what? You think you can just talk me into letting you copy all my work, maybe pay me off to do your assignments, or even better yet, you think you can somehow flash that smile of yours and seduce me into giving you all the answers.” Oliver opened his mouth to speak but Felicity silenced him with her finger. “Well let me tell you, Oliver Queen; I don’t care who you are, or how much money you have, or how ‘ _charming’_  you happen to think you are because I have zero intentions of helping you.”

Felicity could tell that Oliver was stunned by her bluntness, his eyes blinking rapidly as he stared at her, unable to speak. With a sharp nod and a low ‘ _mhmm’_ Felicity stepped around his body, head held high as she left the room, leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts and whatever apology he had prepared.


	2. Second chances; stolen glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that took the time to check out the first chapter. Your kudos and comments mean everything and Jo and I really appreciate them. Things start to really pick up during this chapter and a couple new characters are introduced. We had a lot of fun with it and can't wait to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> -RocketRem

An entire week had gone by since Oliver came to talk to Felicity in the library. For some reason she couldn’t get that encounter out of her head. Part of her felt bad for turning him down, usually she was the first to volunteer her help, but from what she had heard about Oliver she figured she was making the right decision.

Sara and Iris had mentioned him during one of their lunches. He was a junior, star pitcher of the baseball team, typical frat boy and ladies’ man. Sara knew him from their hometown of Starling City, CA and Oliver had even dated her older sister Laurel for some time. But according to Sara he was never faithful, cheating on Laurel every chance he got and that only got worse when they got to college, especially since they were attending different schools. Halfway through their sophomore year Laurel got tired of putting up with his shit and ended things. Apparently Oliver wasn’t too beat up about it because he practically jumped into the beds of every willing female on campus.

Although Sara and Iris were friends with Oliver they had warned Felicity and Caitlin to be careful when it came to him. “He’s charming and hot as hell. But he’ll fill you with empty promises and sweet nothings before breaking your heart and never looking back,” Iris had told them.

“Yeah. He’s kind of a dick,” Sara added truthfully. “Most of the guys here are.”

“Which is why Sara doesn’t date them,” Iris teased, smirking at her friend.

Felicity and Caitlin were both taken aback by that. “Wait, so you..?”

“Like girls? Yeah, I do,” Sara replied easily. “They’re hot,” she said as she eyed Felicity who blushed profusely under her gaze.

“Don’t worry cutie; I’ve got my eye on something a little more tall, dark, and sexy. But if you’re ever curious just give me a call,” Sara finished with a wink. The girls all broke out into laughter as they finished their lunch.

* * *

 Felicity’s English class had met two more times since they took their exam and during both those classes Oliver had completely avoided her. She was surprised when she showed up to class on Tuesday; Oliver was already there and he was sitting in the third row. Felicity went to sit in the row behind him, debating on whether or not she should say hi. She decided against it but couldn’t help glancing his way every few minutes. He seemed to actually be paying attention to the lecture. Maybe he was finally going to take his school work seriously, Felicity thought. But at the end of class the professor handed their exams back and Felicity watched as Oliver picked up his, a red F written on the top followed by a ‘See me’. He got out of his seat walking through the aisle and passing Felicity on the way. She offered him a small smile but all he did was stare at her, blank expression on his face before turning and heading to the professors desk.

The next day was Wednesday and Felicity was in her Chemistry class. They were starting a lab that required everyone work in pairs. It seemed that everyone else in the class had at least one friend so they all paired up easily. That left Felicity with a spunky short haired brunette that had yet to find a partner.

She walked over to where the girl was, taking a seat on the stool next to her. “Hi. I’m Felicity,” she introduced. The girl turned to look at her and gave Felicity a bright smile.

“Hey. I’m Thea. And just so you know, Chem. isn’t my best subject,” she said as she began pulling out all the needed materials from the desk drawers.

Felicity nodded. “Don’t worry. I happen to be pretty good at science.”

“Yeah. Your last name’s Smoak, right?” Felicity looked surprised but before she could ask, Thea continued. “Professor Steele actually sent out an email last week saying if I ever needed help that I should go visit you in the tutoring center.”

Felicity beamed at her. “You’re more than welcome to. I can give you my hours and maybe we could work out a schedule? But only if you want to; don’t feel obligated or anything. Or if you don’t have the time you could always just email me if you need help with an assignment. We could even exchange numbers or something if texting is easier for you. Sorry, I’m babbling,” she finished quickly when she noticed Thea was looking at her funny.

“I could really do that? Message you or call you if I’m having trouble with the homework?” Thea asked.

“Of course,” Felicity replied. “I’m kind of a nerd and I actually enjoy helping others with schoolwork,” she finished with a shrug.

Thea’s eyes lit up with excitement. “You should totally tutor my brother! He’s having trouble with English right now and could really use the help, even though he probably won’t admit it; he’s stubborn. But do you think you could do it? Help him?”

“Umm, sure. If he’s willing to be tutored. What’s his name?” But before Thea could answer, Professor Steele came by their station.

“Ms. Smoak,” he greeted. “Ms. Queen. Do you have any questions about the lab?” he asked them both.

“Nope. I think we’ve got it covered, Professor,” Thea answered and with a short nod Professor Steele was off to check on the next pair of students.

Felicity turned to look back at her lab partner; Thea _Queen_. Thea who apparently had a brother who was failing English. A brother who tried to cheat off her test then came by the next day to—Felicity actually wasn’t sure why he came by the library that day. She had just assumed he was going to try and bribe her into doing his homework or something, but what if he was actually coming to ask for help? Felicity knew how tough it could be for someone to admit they needed help, how much courage it took to ask for assistance, how embarrassing it could be. And yet, she had turned Oliver down without even listening to what he had to say.

“Your brother is Oliver Queen,” Felicity said. It was more of a statement than a question and Thea nodded her head in response.

“You know him? Ugh, please don’t tell me that you’re sleeping with him,” Thea groaned, making Felicity shake her head furiously.

“No. Nope. I am definitely not sleeping with your brother.” She registered Thea’s low muttered _‘thank god’_ before continuing. “We’re in English together and he actually already came to talk to me.”

“He asked you to tutor him?”

Felicity gulped. “Well, I think that may have been the reason he sought me out in the library. But at the time I thought he was going to try and talk me into doing his homework or something so I told him ‘no’ and then left.”

To her surprise Thea laughed. “Wow. You’re probably the first girl to turn my brother down,” she said, clearly amused. “But seriously though, I can’t blame you. That definitely sounds like something Ollie would do.”

“Is he really struggling that bad?” Felicity asked, hoping she didn’t sound too worried.

Thea’s face turned serious. “Yeah. Which I don’t understand because it’s only like the fourth week of the semester.” She shook her head. “Anyways, the only reason Ollie is here is because of his baseball scholarship. The game is one of the only things he cares about, but if he doesn’t start taking school seriously he’s going to lose it.”

Felicity couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him. Sure she wasn’t happy about the fact that he tried to copy off her, but she understood why he had been so desperate; he was going to lose something that he loved.

“He wasn’t always like this. I remember him being really focused his freshman year here. And he was doing okay in his classes last year, but then season started and he wasn’t pitching his best; the scouts stopped showing interest and I think that was kind of when he stopped caring so much. I mean, Oliver has always been into parties and girls, but he took baseball seriously and he wouldn’t get too crazy because he knew it would jeopardize his plans for the future. But when those plans seemed out of reach he started to drink more, party harder, skip class. I was hoping he would have gotten his act together for the new year, but…” Thea trailed off, ducking her head but Felicity could see the sadness written on her face. She obviously cared a great deal about Oliver, his troubles seeming to have affected her as well. Felicity was going to say something, try to offer some support or comfort but Thea beat her to it.

“Sorry. You probably don’t want to hear about all of his issues. We should be working on the lab anyways,” Thea said as she grabbed her book and started reading the directions. Felicity followed her lead, setting up the experiment and taking down notes, although her mind kept drifting to Oliver.

* * *

The following day once again found Felicity in her English class, sitting behind Oliver during the lecture. She didn’t catch a word the professor had said because she was too busy staring at Oliver, watching as his pen moved quickly against the page of his notebook as he jotted down notes. He looked so determined and focused; it was a surprising comparison from when he was leaning over Felicity’s desk a week ago trying to get a look at her answers. Maybe he really was trying to do better.

Felicity spent the rest of that day going through the motions. She wasn’t able to concentrate on anything; her classes or work. Whenever she had a minute to herself her thoughts kept going back over what Thea had told her about Oliver and she wondered whether or not she had made the right decision.

Later that evening when she was sitting in her room Felicity opened up her laptop and went to the schools website. She clicked on the Athletics section and opened up the baseball team’s webpage. She scrolled down, glancing briefly at the team photo on the homepage before clicking on ‘team roster’. Her eyes scanned the list until she found the name she was looking for; Oliver Queen. She clicked on his name which then brought her to a new page, one with his picture and a short bio.

In the picture he was wearing their white home jersey, the word Archers written across the front, along with a green baseball cap. He wasn’t smiling, instead trying to look tough with his game face, but she could see the twinkle in his blue eyes. “You’re cute,” she said out loud in her empty room as she stared at his face.

Oliver was more than cute actually; he was hot. Felicity noticed it the first time she saw him enter their English classroom. He showed up late, wearing a Henley with shorts and a backwards baseball cap; all smiles even though the professor was glaring at him. Her first impression of Oliver was that he was an idiot, albeit a hot idiot, but an idiot all the same. Felicity shook her head as she looked at his picture. If she was going to agree to tutor him then she couldn’t get distracted by his good looks and charm; something easier said than done.

Felicity read the small introduction below his picture that mentioned his stats from his first two years at the college. She had actually played softball for a year in the eighth grade so she was able to make out what all the numbers meant. After seeing that he had only won 5 games out of the 14 that he started with an ERA of 5.39, she understood why the scouts stopped showing up, and why Oliver lost hope and started to spiral out of control.

But Felicity had seen a change in him over this past week. The possibility that he might not get to play the game he loved must have been the wakeup call he needed to straighten out his priorities. He had come to her for help and she had turned him down, but now she was reconsidering helping him, if that’s what he still wanted. If he was serious, really committed to learning the material and not slacking off then she would be willing to tutor him.

Before Felicity could talk herself out of it she texted Thea. The girls had exchanged phone numbers at the end of class, promising to go out for coffee sometime, so Felicity sent her a message asking for Oliver’s number. Thea gave it to her easily; glad to hear that Felicity was changing her mind.

It was 8pm and Felicity was sitting on her bed, not quite sure what to say as she stared at Oliver’s number on her phone screen. After a few minutes she finally settled on something short and to the point.

_If you’re still looking for a tutor meet me in the library tomorrow at 11. Bring your books and don’t be late._

She didn’t bother adding her name; she figured Oliver was smart enough to realize who it was. Five minutes passed before she got a reply, just one word.

_Okay._

Felicity looked down at her phone, nodding her head before locking the screen. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Oliver looked down at his phone, re-reading the message for the fifth time.

_If you’re still looking for a tutor meet me in the library tomorrow at 11. Bring your books and don’t be late._

At first he was confused when he received a text from some random number telling him to meet up in the library. Usually if Oliver got texts like that the girl was usually telling him to meet her behind the football stadium or outside her dorm, and the last thing she wanted was for him to bring his books.

But this wasn’t just any girl. This was Felicity. The cute blonde who seemed harmless on the outside but then handed him his ass when he tried to cheat off her exam. The girl who, just last week, said she had no intention of ever helping him but was now texting him to meet her in the library.

How did she even get his number?

Oliver didn’t spend too much time thinking about that because the most important thing was that Felicity was giving him a second chance. Even though he had started paying attention in English he was still struggling. On top of that he had his other classes that were giving him trouble and baseball workouts had started up, leaving him no time to study because he was so exhausted and all he wanted to do at the end of the day was eat and sleep.

Oliver didn’t know what changed her mind; he was just glad that she did. He started typing out a message, apologizing for before and thanking her for giving him another chance but he quickly erased it. He wanted to do things right, start fresh, and to do that he needed to apologize in person. So, he texted back with a simple, one word reply; _Okay_.

He woke up early the next day, ready to get in his morning jog before heading to the gym. Usually going for a run was a great way to clear his thoughts. He spent that time trying to forget about the horrible season he had last year, about the fact that he was about 5 seconds away from losing his scholarship and getting kicked out of school. Oliver’s dream had always been to get drafted and then make it to The Show. He knew he had the talent and work ethic to get there, but balancing baseball and classes was much harder than it was in high school. Add in all the girls and frat parties and there were just too many temptations, too many distractions and Oliver wasn’t strong enough to resist. But after talking to Coach Wilson he realized that he really needed to get his shit together if he wanted to continue playing.

After his run he went to the gym, intending on getting a full workout in before he had to get ready to meet Felicity. He was in the middle of doing power cleans when his friend’s voice broke through the music blaring from his headphones.

“Ollie, man. I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes.” He turned to look at his friend, Tommy Merlyn. Oliver and Tommy had been best friends ever since they were kids. Tommy was also on the baseball team, he was actually Oliver’s catcher, and they were both in the same frat.

Oliver dropped the bar on the mats before pulling out his headphones. “What’s up?” he asked as he went over to grab a towel, wiping off the sweat that had gathered on his face.

Tommy came to stand next to him. “You alright? You’ve been a little distracted lately.” Oliver fixed him with a pointed glare. “Look, man. I know all this shit about possibly losing your scholarship sucks, but you-” Oliver cut him off.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Tommy.” He walked around his friend and over to the workout bench, placing 60lbs on each side of the bar before lying down. He immediately lifted the bar and began benching, not stopping when Tommy came to stand behind him, acting as his spotter.

Tommy gave him 5 reps before he began talking again. “You need to get your shit together, Oliver. What are you going to do if you get kicked out of school? I sure as hell know you don’t want to go back to Starling and work for your father.” Oliver didn’t reply, just did another 10 reps before putting the bar back down and sitting up on the bench.

“Fuck, Tommy get off my back alright?” Oliver was slightly aggravated by his best friend trying to play psychiatrist. Usually that was John’s job, another one of his teammates and frat brothers. He stood up to face Tommy. “I know how screwed I am if my scholarship falls through, but I’m trying, okay? I’m even starting tutoring lessons,” his voice grew quieter with his last sentence, clearly embarrassed.

Oliver saw the small smile that crept across his friends face and he crossed his arms over his chest, preparing for his response.

“You. Are going to tutoring lessons?” Tommy asked, trying and failing to hold in a laugh.

“This is me getting my shit together,” Oliver answered seriously. “I’ve got my first session with Felicity later today.”

“Wait,” Tommy said as his expression sobered. “Your tutor is a _girl_?” Oliver nodded his head in response and Tommy continued. “Jesus, Ollie. You won’t last a week without sleeping with her.”

Oliver looked at his best friend, confused and slightly hurt that he had such little faith in him. “It’s not like that, okay. I’m serious about learning the material for class.” Tommy gave him a skeptical look.

“Look, buddy. I have no doubt that you’re serious but let’s face it, you and this chick together, _alone,_ that’s asking for trouble. You’ve never been known for being friends with a girl and not sleeping with her.”

Oliver scoffed. “I’m friends with Iris and Sara and I haven’t slept with either of them.”

“Yeah, because you’ve got one appendage too many for Sara’s liking and we both know Iris has a thing for me,” Tommy smirked.

“Whatever, dude. Felicity’s cute, but I’m pretty sure she hates me anyways. She’s already turned me down once.”

Tommy seemed impressed. “She turned you down? Well now I’ve definitely got to meet her.”

Oliver shoved his friend before walking back to the rack holding the weights. “Are you going to lift or what? I’ve got another hour until I’ve got to meet up with her.” He started picking up some dumbbells, handing a couple over to Tommy as they continued to work out in silence.

* * *

At 10:45am Oliver was making his way to the library, complete with a backpack full of books. He took a quick shower after his workout and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt before heading out. He was just outside the library when he passed by the coffee cart that was stationed a few feet from the entrance. Without a second thought Oliver had ordered two coffees, quickly paying for them before entering the building.

Once he was inside he briefly scanned the room until his eyes landed on a familiar blonde ponytail behind the front desk. Putting on his best smile he walked over. Her back was turned to him so he spoke softly to get her attention. “I got you something,” he said as he placed her coffee on the counter.

Felicity jumped in surprise, whipping her head around to face him. “Jesus, Oliver. Don’t you knock?” she hissed. Her glasses had fallen down her nose slightly and she raised a hand to adjust them.

Oliver tilted his head at her in amusement. “Felicity, this is the library. It’s not the ladies room. Besides, where would I knock?”

Instead of answering him Felicity looked up at the clock on the wall. “10:53,” she said under her breath.

“Surprised?” Oliver mused. “You told me not to be late.” He motioned towards the coffee cup on the counter. “That’s for you,” he told her.

Felicity’s eyes widened marginally; surprised by the kind gesture. She picked up the cup hesitantly before grabbing her books and walking around the desk and out into the library, Oliver falling into step beside her. She walked them through the tables and stacks of books, heading towards the tutoring center.

As they walked Felicity took a sip of her coffee, scrunching her nose after. “Not enough sugar,” she said as they arrived at one of the small rooms used for tutoring sessions.

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Oliver answered playfully as he took a seat at the small table occupying the room.

Felicity ignored his comment as she came to sit down next to him. Oliver noticed the tension between them as she started spreading out her books and decided now was a good time to try and apologize.

“Felicity,” he began, relieved when she turned to look at him. “I’m sorry for trying to cheat off of you in class. I was stressed and hadn’t prepared for the exam; I know that’s not an excuse but I am sorry.” Felicity’s face softened at his words and he continued on. “I also want to thank you for giving me another chance. I don’t know what got you to change your mind, but I’m glad that you did.”

Felicity listened carefully to Oliver’s words, studying his face as he spoke. There was a light blush on his cheeks but his expression was genuine. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Felicity realized he was waiting for her to say something. She looked him in the eyes but quickly regretted that decision when she noticed how intensely he was staring at her; his blue eyes so captivating that she feared she’d get lost in their depths if she didn’t look away. She blinked hurriedly before ducking her head and reaching for her day planner.

“Just don’t make me regret it,” she said softly but also firm enough to let Oliver know she was serious.

Felicity took a red pen out as she looked through the calendar in her planner. “Okay. I work Mon.-Fri. here in the library, my hours varying depending on the day. Usually when I’m tutoring someone I ask that we meet 2-3 times during the week. I’m free most afternoons so maybe we could try to find a time that doesn’t conflict with both our schedules. If that doesn’t work then we can also meet in the evenings; I only have one night class and it’s on Monday’s. But I’m sure you wouldn’t want to spend your nights with me.”

Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said and when she looked over at Oliver he was smirking at her. “I don’t mean that you’ll be spending your nights _with me_ , with me. You know, like _that._ Not that you’d even want to, or that I’d even want to! I meant that we’d be together at night. Studying! Oh god, just forget I ever said anything. I’m going to shut up now.” By the time she was done talking her face was flushed and she was thoroughly embarrassed.

Oliver couldn’t help but find her babbling adorable. She was a lot cuter when she wasn’t glaring at him and he’d be lying if he said her little slip about wanting to spend the night with him wasn’t a tempting offer. But this was strictly a business relationship and he was going to have to try hard to remember that. It was going to be tough though, especially with her chewing on her red pen as she looked through her calendar; her bright pink lips wrapped around the casing making Oliver imagine what they’d look like wrapped around other things. _Fuck_ , he thought to himself. Maybe Tommy was right about him. Oliver shook his head to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts, focusing back on the task at hand.

“Monday/Wednesday/Friday afternoons would work best for me. The time right now is actually perfect since I have practice at 2.”

Felicity thought it over for a few seconds. “Okay, that works. And we’ve got class Tuesday/Thursday so we’ll see each other then.” She started writing notes on her calendar. “Does 11-12:30 work for you?” Oliver nodded his head in response and she wrote the times into her planner. “We don’t have to meet every Friday. We’ll see how far you’re behind and if you need the extra help then we can work that in. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” he told her.

“Alright, well since you’re here we can get a head start. Did you bring your exam that the professor handed back?”

Oliver reached into his backpack, pulling out the test and handing it to Felicity. She flipped through the pages, occasionally nodding her head as she did so. “Okay, let’s start with all the questions you got wrong, which seems to be the majority of them,” she teased. Her tone wasn’t mean or degrading and Oliver was thankful for that. He opened up his notebook, taking down notes as Felicity spent the next hour talking him through the test.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Oliver and Felicity continued their sessions. Felicity was an even better tutor than Oliver thought. Four meetings and his grade in English had already gone up. Not only was she smart, but Felicity was extremely patient with him. She didn’t make him feel stupid for not understanding the material right away or for answering a question incorrectly. Instead she talked him through the problems, breaking down the material and applying it in a way that was easier and more interesting for him to comprehend.

And try as he might but every so often during one of their meetings his mind would wander from whatever assignment they were working on to other extracurricular activities he and Felicity could be doing. Oliver was a red-blooded male after all and Felicity was an attractive girl. He couldn’t help it if he got distracted by her lips whenever she was explaining something to him. And he knew he wasn’t the only one affected. More often than not he would catch her staring at him, her face quickly turning red whenever she’d gotten caught.

Felicity was surprised by how hard Oliver had been working over the first few tutoring sessions. She was almost certain that he would either give up or resort to just looking for an easy way out, but instead he was putting in all his effort to learn each topic discussed by the professor. He even started sitting next to her in class, occasionally asking her for help or talking to her outside for a few minutes once class was over.

Felicity was also finding out that Oliver wasn’t the guy she initially assumed he was. Over the course of their sessions they had actually spent some time talking and getting to know each other. He told her a little about his family; she mentioned that she and Thea had become friends and he seemed happy to hear it. He talked a little bit about Greek life, telling Felicity stories of their escapades over the last two years, but mostly he talked about baseball. Seeing the way his eyes lit up when he talked about pitching, how he said being on the mound was the closet he’s ever come to feeling invincible; it just told Felicity that she had made the right decision in giving him a second chance.

Another thing that surprised her was how well they got along. Oliver took their tutoring sessions seriously, but there was a lightness to them that wasn’t present with the other students she helped. Oliver had an easy going demeanor which Felicity appreciated because their sessions went by smoothly without any problems or disagreements. He was also very playful, constantly making her laugh at his antics or blush at his compliments. Sometimes his comments got a little out of hand though, teetering on the edge of sexual, and she couldn’t help but be affected by them. There were times where Felicity was almost certain he only said those types of things because he enjoyed teasing her and he didn’t expect her to do anything back. He’d laugh lightly at the way her eyes would widen at one of his remarks, smiling and winking at her before going back to his work.

Felicity wanted to get that type of reaction out of him as well and after their first couple sessions she began to return his banter with a bit of playful teasing of her own.

One time they were studying, both reading from their textbooks but Felicity kept sneaking glances at Oliver. He was sitting next to her like he normally did, head buried in his book and she took that time to rake her eyes over his body. His white t-shirt was doing very little to hide the hard muscle underneath the fabric, his biceps seeming ready to tear through the sleeves. He ran his hands through the soft sandy wisps of his hair and her eyes followed the movement, tracking the way his fingers itched at his scalp before coming to link behind his head as he leaned back in his chair, causing the hem of his shirt to rise slightly. Her eyes immediately landed on the exposed skin, tan and firm above the waistband of his jeans and she bit on her bottom lip to keep from groaning.

“Felicity. This is me noticing you staring.” At the sound of Oliver’s voice she looked up to find that he was smirking at her.

“Like what you see?” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her. But instead of blushing or apologizing like she normally would, Felicity turned her body fully towards him before letting her eyes travel the length of his body once again, slower and more deliberate this time.

“Eh. I’ve seen better,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders before turning back to her textbook. That obviously wasn’t the response Oliver had expected if the short gasp he gave was any indication.

He recovered quickly though before he scooted his chair closer to hers and leaned into her personal space. “Is that so?” he questioned, his breath close to her ear as he spoke. “Do tell.”

Felicity couldn’t help but get a bit flustered by his sultry tone and close proximity. But she was not going to give in that easily.

“Oh yeah; Abercrombie models, Olympic gymnasts. You know, _real men_.” She emphasized the last two words, rejoicing in the way Oliver’s eyebrows rose towards his forehead and how his lips parted slightly in shock. It took him a couple seconds to regain his composure, a mischievous grin forming on his face before he replied.

“Oh, Felicity. I can guarantee you that _this_ ,” he said, motioning towards his body, making it a point to indicate the front of his shorts, letting Felicity know exactly what he was referring to, “is all _very_ real.” She couldn’t stop her eyes from landing on his crotch and she gulped, her cheeks quickly turning pink. “And if you don’t believe me then you’re always welcome to take a look for yourself,” Oliver finished with a wink before moving his chair back and continuing with his reading.

Since then their sessions had been filled with a lot more witty banter and playful flirting and although it seemed like nothing but harmless fun, neither Oliver nor Felicity could ignore the sexual tension brewing between them.


	3. Boiling point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a lot happens between Oliver and Felicity in this chapter so we decided to break it up into two parts. Hope you don't mind! But we really think you'll all enjoy this first installment as much as we do.
> 
> -RocketRem

**Boiling point**

* * *

It was the end of September; a quarter of the semester already through and Oliver was steadily improving in all aspects of his classes. Although Felicity had started tutoring him in English he had asked her to help him with his other subjects as well, something which she gladly agreed to. They continued to meet twice a week and would occasionally talk for a few minutes after their English class. Sometimes Oliver would even walk her to the library before heading back to the frat house.

Another development in their so called friendship was the small, casual touches. They started off innocent enough; Felicity patting Oliver on the back when he answered a problem correctly, the two of them high fiving whenever they agreed or found something funny. Then they slowly started escalating from there; Felicity placing a hand on his forearm while they were working on an assignment, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath her palm. Sometimes Oliver would put an arm around the back of Felicity’s chair while he read from his textbook, his fingers brushing against the tip of her ponytail or trailing lightly across her shoulders. At first she thought that he didn’t even realize he was doing it, but then she’d look out of the corner of her eye and catch the faintest of smiles on his lips, letting her know that Oliver knew exactly what he was doing.

The first time they hugged was one day after English. The professor had surprised everyone with a quiz at the end of class and Felicity had seen the terror on Oliver’s face as the papers were being handed out. He was tapping his fingers against his desk nervously and Felicity placed a comforting hand over his, squeezing once and whispering the words ‘ _You’ve got this_ ’ before pulling back and focusing on her own paper.

Felicity had no problem answering the questions and she finished quickly, handing the quiz in and leaving the room. She decided to wait for Oliver, pacing a few feet outside of the door until he emerged 10 minutes later. She took a step towards him but before she could say anything Oliver had erased the distance between them in two long strides, bending and wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground slightly as he straightened with her in his arms. Luckily he couldn’t see her face because Felicity was sure her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth was open in shock. Her arms came to wrap around his shoulders more out of fear of being dropped than anything, but she knew Oliver wouldn’t do that.

He held on to her tightly for a few seconds, giving her enough time to register the feel of his body pressed against hers; his strong hands gripping her waist, his chest flush against her own, his hot breath against the side of her neck. A shiver ran through her body as her mind betrayed her, conjuring up images of them embracing because of other circumstances—non platonic circumstances. Then all too soon her feet were back on the ground and Oliver’s arms were no longer around her middle. He took a step back but was still close enough that Felicity could feel the heat radiating from his body.

“I know I aced that quiz!” he exclaimed before Felicity could ask. “I was so nervous but as soon as I read the first question I remembered everything that we studied the other day and I didn’t have a problem answering the rest of the questions.”

Oliver was beaming down at her, excited and proud and Felicity couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks to you,” he told her honestly. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Felicity shook her head. “That was all you, Oliver. I might have helped a bit but you’re the one that learned the material. You even answered all the questions on your own,” she teased.

Oliver didn’t laugh though, his expression turning serious instead. He reached out for her hand and held it loosely in his own. “I mean it, Felicity. I wouldn’t be doing this well without your help. You—you’re remarkable.”

He looked down at her adoringly, squeezing her hand the same way that she did his earlier in class. His words were spoken with such fondness that they completely caught Felicity by surprise. A lump formed in her throat as she tried to speak and it took her a couple of tries to get the words out.

“Thank you for remarking on it,” she answered softly, looking up at Oliver through her glasses.

The smile was back on his face as he tugged on her hand once before letting go, turning and leading them towards the library.

* * *

It was Monday and Felicity was in the library working, returning books to their shelves. She pushed the cart through another aisle, looking down at her watch and checking the time as she waited for Oliver to show up for another tutoring session. At the end of each session Felicity found herself counting down the minutes until their next one; which was strange because that had never happened with any other student before. But it was safe to say that Oliver was unlike any other student, any other person that Felicity had ever met.

Oliver really wasn’t that bad to be around and it wasn’t just because of his good looks. He was funny and charismatic and he never made Felicity feel bad when she babbled or went on tangents. He actually seemed to enjoy them; tilting his head to the side slightly and grinning at her, encouraging her to continue. She’d be lying if she said butterflies didn’t take flight in her stomach anytime he did that.

The more time they spent around each other the more difficult it was for Felicity to try and ignore the chemistry that they shared. It didn’t help that Oliver had only become more insistent with his flirting; the sweet talk becoming more sexual and more constant throughout their meetings. There were times where he would even text her; usually to ask her about an assignment but then his messages quickly turned playful. Before Felicity even knew what was going on it would be midnight and she’d be giggling at something Oliver had said, the light from her phone illuminating her dark room.

A small smile formed on Felicity’s face as she thought about Oliver. And speaking of the handsome devil himself, just as Felicity was heading back towards the front desk she heard his voice.

“Nice. Very nice.” She turned to look at Oliver who was not so subtly staring at her bare legs. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a button up blouse because she had to dress up for her Communications presentation that was earlier that morning.

“Oliver, you’ve seen my legs before,” Felicity chided as she went to grab her things from the back office. When she came back out Oliver still had the same smile plastered on his face. He was dressed in dark jeans and a baseball tee with his usual backwards hat. She took a few seconds to appreciate how good he looked before nodding her head towards the back of the library, walking with him to the tutoring center.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you like this. You look good in a skirt,” Oliver commented once they were inside the study room they normally used.

After putting her books down on the table Felicity whirled around to face him, hands on her hips. “And let me guess; I’d look a lot better out of it?” she asked with mock interest before turning and taking a seat in her chair.

Oliver came to sit next to her. “Hey, you said it not me,” he quipped. “But I’m always available for a second opinion,” he finished with a smirk, making Felicity shake her head in amusement.

The next 90 minutes were spent with them going over the reading for their next class and then Felicity helping Oliver with an Economics assignment, both of them trying their best to stay focused on the task at hand instead of sneaking glances at each other.

* * *

The following night Felicity was sitting in her living room watching a movie with Caitlin, Iris, and Sara. Well, the other three were watching the movie because Felicity was too distracted by her phone. Oliver had been texting her ever since he got out of practice a few hours prior and she hadn’t been able to put her phone down since then. About an hour into the movie Felicity heard Sara address her.

“Alright, Felicity fess up.” Felicity’s head shot up at the sound of her name, her eyes wide in surprise. “What’s his name?” Sara asked from where she was seated next to her on the couch.

“What? Whose name?”

“The boy you’ve been texting all night,” Iris said. “I know that look. It is definitely a boy look.”

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone!” Caitlin jumped in. She reached over for the remote so that she could pause the movie. Felicity squirmed uncomfortably with all three girls now looking at her.

She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, trying her best to act normal. “It’s just some guy that I’m tutoring,” Felicity said casually.

“What are you helping him with; mouth to mouth?” Felicity threw a handful of popcorn at Sara who just laughed.

“But you do like him?” Iris asked. She leaned in closer from her seat in the armchair next to the couch. “You wouldn’t be smiling like that if he was just some random student you were helping.”

She stopped to think about what Iris had said. Did she like Oliver? Obviously they got along and she enjoyed his company, but did she like him like _that_? She could, Felicity thought, if she allowed herself to. Oliver was attractive and funny and whenever she was around him she got butterflies in her stomach and she couldn’t stop smiling. The last time she had felt that way was with Cooper; before she found out he was cheating on her. Since then she had been closing herself off emotionally when it came to boys; not wanting to get her heart broken again. And what had Iris told her at the beginning of the semester; “ _he’ll break your heart and never look back_.”

Oliver was trouble; or so she’d been told. So far Felicity hadn’t seen that side of him though. He was nothing but kind to her and if she had to venture a guess she’d say that he liked her too. But that didn’t necessarily mean she wanted a relationship with him. She wasn’t willing to put herself in a position that would leave her vulnerable again.

“Oh my god! You’re totally thinking about him right now aren’t you?” Caitlin squealed, pulling Felicity from her thoughts. She could feel her cheeks begin to redden as she looked between her three friends. They were all glaring at her and she felt the weight of their stares as she sat there twiddling her thumbs. She knew they wouldn’t let things go until she said a name, so Felicity decided to bite the bullet.

“’s ‘lvr,” she mumbled while stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

The three girls looked questioningly at each other before they turned back to Felicity. “What was that, Lis?” asked Iris.

Felicity swallowed the remaining popcorn before she knotted her hands and ducked her head, then whispered softly.

“It’s Oliver.”

Felicity didn’t dare look up, just closed her eyes and listened to Caitlin’s gasp of surprise, Iris’ hushed ‘ _oh my god_ ’, and Sara’s loud ‘what the FUCK?!’

She hesitantly raised her head, eyes meeting the shocked faces of the three girls. “We have a class together and I’ve been tutoring him for a while now; just a couple days a week.” Her friends continued to gape at her so she continued. “It’s nothing, okay? We’re friends…I think. But that’s it.”

Iris was the first to find her voice, after several long seconds, Felicity noted. “From where I’m sitting it sure looks like more than that. The way you were smiling at your phone—people don’t react like that when it’s just a friend, Lis.”

Felicity groaned, letting her head fall against the back of the couch as she took off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes. “No,” she said as she sat back up. “Nope. Nothing’s going to happen between us. Oliver’s hot and charming and yeah, maybe I have thought about us doing something other than studying together once or twice, but I won’t let it get that far. It’s— _unthinkable_.” Felicity shook her head, “Oliver and I are _not_ going to happen.”

Caitlin moved over to sit next to Felicity, putting a sympathetic hand on her knee. “Who are you trying to convince, Felicity; us or yourself?” she asked softly.

Felicity sighed, shaking her head in response. Her phone buzzed in her lap and when she looked down she could see a new text message from Oliver. Without reading it she put her phone on silent, placing it face down on the coffee table, much to the surprise of her friends. She turned towards Caitlin, ignoring the questioning look the brunette was giving her.

“Let’s just get back to the movie, okay?”

Caitlin nodded her head in understanding and grabbed the remote to un-pause the movie. They watched the rest of it in silence, but Felicity couldn’t remember what had happened during it. Her mind kept going back to Oliver; to his smile and his laugh, and the way he would look at her. She was so screwed.

* * *

Oliver had forgotten his English textbook the next day when he met Felicity for tutoring so they had to share hers. Usually Felicity wouldn’t mind doing so, but after the talk she had with the girls the night before she didn’t trust herself to be so close to him. She’d been on edge all morning, too anxious and nervous to see Oliver that day. When he showed up she immediately apologized for not texting him back, lying and saying that she fell asleep; to which Oliver replied with “dreaming of me I hope.” A wide grin on his face as he said so and Felicity mentally cursed herself for being so affected by it.

They were reading from Felicity’s textbook, their chairs right next to each other, their shoulders brushing against the others and Felicity sitting with Oliver to her right. The font in the book was small so they both had to lean their heads in to read. Felicity tried to control her breathing but it was tough with Oliver’s face so close to hers. So close that she could smell the minty scent of the gum he was chewing earlier, mixed in with aftershave. She glanced over at him through the corner of her eye just in time to watch his tongue dart out of his mouth and lick his lips. Felicity quickly averted her gaze, gulping audibly which had Oliver turning his face towards her.

Her eyes immediately fell to his mouth again; his lips were slightly chapped, wet from his tongue. Oliver’s soft chuckle is what drew her eyes from his lips up to his eyes instead. He was looking at her the way he always did, amazed; like he was seeing her for the first time and he never wanted to look away. She unconsciously licked her own lips, suddenly feeling hot under his gaze. She watched as Oliver’s eyes left hers and dropped down to follow the trail her tongue took across her pink lips.

When his eyes met hers again Felicity noticed they were a shade darker; his stare more intense this time. Without even realizing it she began to lean her head towards him, Oliver doing the same until they were a hairs breath apart. They stayed like that for what felt like hours and Felicity didn’t know who moved first but suddenly Oliver’s mouth was on hers, his lips soft and firm at the same time, massaging her own as he kissed her. The kiss was slow, unrushed and she closed her eyes as they both took their time to memorize the feel of the others mouth. She felt Oliver place a hand on the back of her head as he started to deepen the kiss. He sucked on her lower lip before licking across the seam, coaxing her lips apart and slipping his tongue inside, swallowing her gasp of surprise. She allowed herself a moment to tangle her tongue with his, licking at the roof of his mouth, making Oliver grip the back of her head tighter before quickly pulling away.

 _Wow_. Felicity thought to herself. That was— _what the hell was that_?

With her eyes still closed she tried to catch her breath. Oliver’s hand hadn’t left her hair and she could hear his shallow pants, his breath hot against her lips. He took in an audible gulp and hearing it caused Felicity to open her eyes. She took in Oliver’s flushed face, mouth parted slightly, his eyes slowly beginning to open. His hand fell from the back of her head, coming to rest in his lap but he had yet to put some distance between them.

“Oliver,” she whispered. His name fell from her lips like a protest and a prayer all wrapped in one. His eyes snapped up to meet hers at the sound of his name, spoken so quietly but seeming to resonate in the small room.

Suddenly Oliver was scooting his chair back and moving to stand. He took off his hat with one hand and ran the other through the short wisps of hair; nervously or aggravated, Felicity couldn’t tell. But he didn’t say anything and that made her nervous. She stood up on shaky legs, trying to think of what to say but surprisingly Oliver spoke up first.

“I uhh—I just remembered that we’re having an early practice today so I better go.” He quickly began collecting his things as he stuffed his books in his backpack and did his best to avoid eye contact. He was already at the door when Felicity called out to him.

“Oliver?” She said his name like a question this time, the confusion evident in her tone.

He turned to look at Felicity, finally meeting her worried stare. He still looked on edge but he offered her a small smile anyways.

“I know. We’ll talk about it later, okay?” At her short nod he opened the door and walked out of the room. Felicity waited until he was out of sight to slump back down in her chair, shaking her head and wondering why he had fled so quickly.

But they didn’t talk about it later.

Felicity went through the rest of the day constantly checking her phone, waiting for a text or call from Oliver that never came. She told herself that he was busy with practice, that he was probably exhausted when he got home and just wanted to relax, that he wasn’t purposefully avoiding her.

Felicity had thought the kiss was good, spectacular even; had Oliver not felt the same? Is that why he ran?

Even if he did feel the same, is that what she wanted? Felicity wasn’t ready for a relationship, especially one with a guy whose reputation was as long as Oliver’s. _That’s probably not the only thing of his that’s long._ Felicity mentally slapped herself for allowing her thoughts to wander down that road. She had spent the last couple of days trying to convince herself that there was nothing between her and Oliver. Sure they flirted and yes, there was a mutual attraction, but it was one that stemmed more out of desire and lust than romance. Which was fine because Felicity wasn’t looking for anything romantic and she had a feeling Oliver wasn’t either. But that kiss, it revealed more than Felicity had expected it to, more than she was ready for.

There was a definite spark there. One she hadn’t felt in a long time; one that made her toes curl and her thighs tremble; one that made her thirsty for more.

The kiss felt like the start of something; of what exactly she wasn’t sure. And she didn’t know how Oliver felt about it because he had yet to contact her. Felicity considered texting him, but she didn’t know how to bring it up without things being awkward. The next day was Thursday and they would have to see each other in class so she decided that she could wait until then to talk to him.

But Thursday morning came and along with it was a lovely email from their English professor telling them that class was cancelled that day, attached with an assignment that was due by the following morning.

Felicity groaned, shutting her laptop and falling back on her mattress. Maybe this was a sign from the universe telling her that she and Oliver should forget what happened. She reached over for her phone on the nightstand, checking to see if she had anything from him but all she had was one text from Thea sayinng they should hang out that weekend. Not exactly the Queen she was hoping to hear from but it brought a smile to her face all the same.

With class cancelled Felicity had a couple of hours to kill before she had to be at work. She decided to make herself some breakfast before working on some other class assignments, doing her best to stay busy and keep her mind off of Oliver.

* * *

Oliver stood staring at the white sheet of paper taped to the classrooms front door, informing everyone that class was cancelled. After reading it for the third time he stood off to the side, hands in his pockets as he watched a couple other of students walk up to the door. He pretended to be busy looking at something on his phone, but really he was hoping to run in to Felicity.

He hadn’t texted her since he practically ran out of the tutoring center the day before; dick move he knows, especially after he told her they’d talk about it. But the truth is he was nervous. He had kissed a girl and for the first time he didn’t know what to do or say and that had never happened to him before.

Oliver was known for being a ladies man, a smooth talker, but one taste of Felicity’s lips and he’d forgotten how to speak. He doesn’t know what happened, it’s not like he went into that tutoring session with the intention of kissing her but she was not so subtly checking him out, and then she licked her lips, staring at him with big beautiful eyes and he was a goner. It wasn’t even the hottest kiss he’d had with a girl but he felt the effects spread throughout his entire body before settling deep in his crotch.

Yeah, now that was a feeling that he was definitely used to. He couldn’t deny the physical attraction that drew him towards Felicity, especially when she was walking around in shorts and tight leggings all the time. But her personality was what really interested him. Her quirkiness and constant babbling appealing to him in such a way that only made him want her more. Want her in his bed; underneath him, on top of him—he wondered if she’d still be babbling then.

Oliver didn’t want to admit that Tommy had been right, but damn if he didn’t want to take her to bed and give her a little tutoring session or two of his own. It’d been weeks since he last had sex; sure he’s had plenty of opportunities since then but he hadn’t felt the desire to; that all changed one week into his meetings with Felicity.

After five minutes of waiting outside their classroom, Felicity nowhere in sight, Oliver reluctantly started shuffling his feet, making his way across campus and back to the house. He didn’t have practice, just an online class to check in on but the rest of his day was free. He considered going down to the library to see Felicity, maybe talk things out, but he still had no idea what to say.

Oliver was sitting in his room at the frat house later that evening, attempting to work on the assignment his English professor assigned. It required him to read a short story and then answer a list of questions. He got through the first couple easy enough, but they started getting tougher and more in-depth and Oliver wasn’t entirely sure what they were asking. He got up from his desk and walked over to the bed, sitting down and taking his phone out of his pocket. He clicked on Felicity’s name and began typing out a text.

 **O:** _Hey. Have you started the English hw yet?_

Oliver hit send and then sat there staring at his phone as he waited for a reply. He wouldn’t be surprised if Felicity didn’t text him back; the first time he decides to reach out since their kiss is to ask for help about the homework? Yeah, he probably wouldn’t reply either. But sending her a message with his real thoughts, saying ‘hey, ever since we kissed I haven’t been able to stop thinking about fucking you’ seemed worse so he stood by his decision.

He was relieved when his phone lit up 5 minutes later, Felicity’s name shining bright on the screen. He swiped right to open the message.

 **F:** _Yes. Have you?_

Okay. So she was being short with him; that was understandable. But at least she had texted him back at all.

 **O:** _Yeah but I only answered a couple_

He didn’t have to wait another five minutes for a reply.

 **F:** _What questions are you having trouble with?_

He decided to take a chance, quickly typing out a reply.

 **O:** _4-10 haha. You think you could come by and help me?_

 **F:** _It’s almost 9_ …

 **O:** _I know. But the library’s closed and this is due tomorrow.  
_ **O:** _Please felicity :(_

Yeah, he pulled out the sad face; that’s how badly he wanted to see her.

 **F:** _I haven’t even had dinner yet_

 **O:** _I’ll make you dinner_

 **F:** _You can cook?_

 **O:** _I can microwave a mean hot pocket ;)_

Oliver laughed at his own joke, not caring how desperate he sounded for Felicity to come over. Yeah, he needed help with the assignment but really he just wanted a reason to have her there. His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down to read her text.

 **F:** _Okay. I’ll leave right now_

A smile spread across Oliver’s face. The dorms weren’t too far from Greek circle so it wouldn’t take her too long to get there, 10 minutes tops. Oliver quickly cleaned up the mess lying around his room before heading downstairs, a huge smile on his face as he went to wait for Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and really help to keep the muse going :)


	4. I just had sex...and it felt so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone, the second part of ch3 that you've all been waiting for. I'm really proud of this one and Jo and I cannot wait to hear what you think about it :)
> 
> -RocketRem

**Ch. 3 Part 2: I just had sex...and it felt so good**

* * *

Felicity walked down the sidewalk, carrying her backpack as she passed by several frat houses until she came across the one she was looking for; Phi Kappa Psi. She stood on the walkway staring up at the huge brick house, Greek letters hanging from the top. It looked to be at least 3 stories, with white columns placed out front, the patio lined with bushes.

Felicity couldn’t believe that she was actually meeting Oliver at his frat house; at 9pm, to help him with his homework. She easily could have said no, told him to figure it out by himself, but she was his tutor after all and even if these weren’t her normal working hours Felicity felt inclined to help him. Not to mention that she had been anxious to see him since their kiss the day before. At first she was surprised when she got the text from him, having thought he was just going to ignore the entire thing. She didn’t want to admit it but she was a little disappointed when the message was about their assignment instead. But still she had shown up.

Before she talked herself out of it she knocked loudly three times on the front door. She could hear rustling and yelling from several different voices inside before the door was being open. The guy that answered the door was wearing cargo shorts and a t-shirt with long black hair and a boyish grin on his face. He whistled through his teeth as he looked her up and down appreciatively. Felicity was wearing a gray jacket over a simple pink tank top and black leggings, her hair up in a messy bun.

“Hi. I’m looking for Oliver. Oliver Queen.”

The guy leaned a forearm against the side of the wall, sending Felicity a mischievous smirk.

“Are you sure Oliver’s the one you want, beautiful? I guarantee I can show you a better time than he can.”

Felicity sighed heavily at his attempt to flirt with her. He was good looking, but he wasn’t the guy she was there to spend the night with.

“I thought we were just doing homework, Felicity. But I won’t argue if you want to make this an all-nighter.”

She heard Oliver’s voice before she saw him, emerging from behind the door and draping his arm across the other guys’ shoulder. He was dressed in a white V-neck and basketball shorts, no hat this time. They were both smirking at her and she cursed herself for saying her thoughts out loud.

A pink blush made its way across her cheeks. “I didn’t mean-” she tried to explain but Oliver waved her off. He reached for her wrist and gently pulled her through the door and into the house.

“So you’re Felicity,” the dark haired guy next to Oliver said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles.

“I’m Tommy. Tommy Merlyn.”

His voice was smooth and he was giving Felicity what she assumed to be his most charming smile. Before she could say anything Oliver pulled her hand out of Tommy’s and guided her towards the kitchen. “Find your own girl, Merlyn! This one’s mine,” Oliver shouted over his shoulder as the two of them disappeared into the next room.

“ _Your girl_?” Felicity asked Oliver when they alone, not quite believing what he had just said.

“I meant tutor,” Oliver said absentmindedly as he made his way over to the freezer and pulled out a box of pepperoni hot pockets.

“Then why didn’t you just say that?” she questioned. Felicity didn’t know what she was madder about; Oliver referring to her as ‘his girl’ or the fact that she wanted to hear him say it again.

Oliver suddenly stopped searching through the freezer, leaving the door open as he straightened and turned around. He was blushing; he could feel the heat that spread across his cheeks from embarrassment and being caught off guard. Felicity was a smart girl; of course she noticed his little slip. The truth was Oliver didn’t know why he said ‘his’; he surely hadn’t planned to. All he knew was that seeing Tommy flirt with her, like she was just another random chick, made his stomach drop in an unpleasant way.

Oliver nervously scratched the back of his neck, looking down at his feet instead of Felicity’s eyes. “I just…I didn’t like him flirting with you without even knowing you. Not that it bothered me personally or anything. But I…I didn’t want him to make you feel uncomfortable.” He could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment. He was lying through his teeth, he knew it and so did Felicity but she just shook her head, nodding towards the still open freezer.

She walked towards it, reaching down to grab the box of hot pockets before she shut the door. Oliver was looking at her now and she placed the box in his hand. She gave him a gentle smile. “I’ve never needed anyone else to defend my honor, Oliver. I can do that myself; have been for a long time.” He nodded his head in understanding. “Now, I was promised some mean hot pockets?”

The corners of Oliver’s mouth ticked up in a smile as he walked over to the kitchen island and started preparing the food to be put in the microwave. Felicity went to take a seat on one of the bar stools behind the counter, watching him carefully as she waited.

Ten minutes later and they had made their way up to Oliver’s room at the end of the hall on the second floor. His room was fairly large; a queen sized bed in the left corner with a desk by the right side of the wall, a mini fridge next to that. Atop his dresser was a 46” TV, a PlayStation hooked up to it along with two speakers on either side of the screen. There was also a door on the right wall that led to a small bathroom.

Oliver was sitting on the edge of his bed with Felicity sitting in his desk chair directly across from him. Both had a paper plate in their lap with two hot pockets each. Not being one to waste time, Felicity began explaining the reading to him as they both ate. She was starving and quickly finished her two hot pockets, taking a drink of water before grabbing her notebook and setting it in her lap. Oliver was still eating his second one when she started discussing the questions.

"Okay, so the fifth question is asking whether or not-"

Felicity was cut short when she heard Oliver curse quietly under his breath

" _Shit_ ," he muttered.

Felicity looked up at him to find the sauce from his hot pockets covering the front of his white shirt. She tried to stifle in a laugh but Oliver heard and he snapped his neck up at the sound.

"You think this is funny?" He was obviously trying to sound upset but the small smile on his face gave him away.

Felicity got up and walked into the bathroom before coming back out seconds later with some paper towels. She handed them to Oliver. “It’s a little funny,” she said around another laugh.

Oliver huffed out a laugh as he tried wiping the sauce off his shirt, but it was no use. He stuffed the rest of the food into his mouth before reaching behind his shoulders and pulling off the shirt in one swift movement.

Felicity stood frozen in her spot as she stared at Oliver with wide eyes. She’d caught a glimpse of his abs before, whenever he’d stretch and his shirt rode up, but now she was seeing the whole picture and what a work of art it was. His chest and abs were tan, the perfect golden brown that seemed to accentuate all his muscles; and there were a lot. She knew he was in good shape but holy shit; she couldn’t take her eyes off his abs. Felicity could easily make out each individual square of muscle, each valley and ridge. She watched as the taut muscles contracted with every breath he took and she unconsciously licked her lips at the sight. She could only imagine what they’d feel like underneath her fingertips—her tongue. The thought alone sent a bolt of heat straight to her core.

She was pulled out of her haze when she heard Oliver’s voice.

"My eyes are up here, Felicity," he chastised, making her immediately lift her gaze to meet his. She could feel her cheeks turn beat red from being caught and she started swaying from side to side nervously.

Oliver chuckled, clearly amused by her discomfort. “I’m just kidding, Felicity. You can look all you want. You can even touch them, I won’t mind.” He threw her a playful smirk followed by a wink that had Felicity shifting her stance for a whole different reason this time.

She shook her head almost violently as she raised her hands in front of her innocently. “Oh no. I’m fine. Yep. Thanks for the offer though. But I definitely don’t need to lick— _shit_ , I mean feel them.”

Felicity screwed her eyes shut. Did she really just say that, out loud? She thought about leaving, taking her bag and all but running out of the room, but she couldn’t move, couldn’t think. Not about anything other than Oliver. They’d been dancing around each other for weeks, but things had clearly escalated since their kiss.

Her eyes flew open when she felt Oliver grab her wrist and before she knew what was happening he was guiding her hand towards his stomach until her fingers lightly brushed his abs. Felicity noticed the way his breath hitched slightly from her touch and suddenly feeling bold she decided to flatten her entire palm against his skin. It was better than she’d imagined; warm, smooth. She could feel the muscles rippling underneath her hand and gulped audibly at the sensation.

Fuck. Oliver sat completely still as he felt Felicity splay her palm over his skin, her fingers flexing tentatively on his stomach, making his dick twitch in his shorts. Jesus, he’d never been this affected by a simple touch before. She did it again and Oliver could feel himself quickly growing hard. If she didn’t stop then he couldn’t be held responsible for what he did next.

This wasn’t why he had asked her to come over; sure a part of him was hoping something like this would happen, but he wasn’t holding his breath. But then Felicity’s little slip of wanting to lick his abs sent his mind into overdrive and he jumped into action. He was half expecting her to grab her things and leave but she surprised him when she took control. It let him know that she wanted this too, just as badly as he did and fuck if he wasn’t going to deliver.

Then he felt Felicity’s fingers slowly start to trail down his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his shorts before lifting the elastic and lightly running the tips of her fingers under the band. He bit back a groan.

"Fe-li-ci-ty," he said through clenched teeth. She was looking down at him like she’d never had before; a smirk playing on her lips and a twinge of excitement in her eyes.

"I thought you said I could touch," she spoke innocently, letting her fingers dip further into his shorts.

Felicity was past the point of thinking rationally. There was no reason to deny it anymore; she wanted this, wanted him. The dark heated look in Oliver’s eyes told her he wanted the same, but he was holding back, waiting for Felicity to make the next move. So she did. She pushed her hand lower until she could feel his bulge over the fabric of his boxers and she cupped his length firmly.

Oliver growled, actually growled at her, low in his throat before reaching up to place a hand behind her neck and pull her mouth down to his. He nipped at her lips, alternating between top and bottom. He licked across the seam and she easily opened up for him, her tongue coming to dance with his.

He dropped his hand from behind her neck and placed both of them on either side of her waist, guiding her forward and pulling her onto his lap. Felicity blindly reached for his bare shoulders as she lifted her knees on the mattress, bracketing his thighs and never breaking the kiss.

Oliver’s hands moved to the front of Felicity’s chest so that he could lower the zipper on her jacket. She shrugged it off her shoulders and he helped push the sleeves down her arms before chucking it on the floor. His fingers played with the hem of her tank-top before he dipped his hands underneath, tickling at her sides and making Felicity squirm in his lap. He reached up to pull the elastic hairband from her head, freeing her hair until it was draped across her shoulders.

She tore her lips from Oliver’s, sucking in a much needed breath before lowering her head to the side of his face, kissing across his smooth jaw and down his neck. She felt Oliver’s fingers brush against her bra before cupping one breast in his palm. Felicity arched into his touch, needing to feel more.

She trailed a hand down his chest, her nails scratching lightly. She scooted back some on his thighs so that she could once again lower her hand into his shorts, going under his boxers and grabbing hold of his erection.

"Fuck, ‘licity."

Oliver pulled on her hair to bring her face back to his as he kissed her hungrily. Another curse left his lips when Felicity started pumping his shaft with firm, deliberate strokes. He was throbbing in her hand and he could feel her smile against his lips at having all the power. In an attempt to tip the scales he yanked her hand, reluctantly, from his boxers so that he could take off her tank-top before hastily divesting her of her bra.

A light pink blush had spread from Felicity’s face down to her chest and Oliver followed the trail down to her rounded breasts. He flattened his palms on her back as he leaned forward, wrapping his lips around one of her hardened nipples. He laved his tongue over the bud while his other hand massaged her other breast, then he alternated. Soft mewls left Felicity’s lips as she carded her hand through the short strands of Oliver’s hair, holding his face close. He pulled away suddenly, face flushed and eyes pitch black before he stood with Felicity in his arms. It only took a second for him to turn them and lower Felicity onto the bed.

A giggle escaped her lips when she bounced on top of the plush mattress. But it soon turned into moans as Oliver lowered his body fully over hers, settling between her legs as he started rocking his erection into her center. The thin material of her leggings and his shorts allowed her to feel the outline of Oliver’s entire length and she was sure he could feel her growing wetness as well.

Oliver groaned against Felicity’s mouth as he ground his hips down into hers. She felt so good already and he could only imagine what she’d feel like from the inside. He lifted his lips from hers as he decided to find out exactly what she felt like. He kissed down her neck and stomach as he first took off her black panda flats, which for some reason had his dick twitching unexpectedly, before he started pulling on her leggings.

Her light blue panties were drenched and Oliver had to press the heel of his hand to his dick to keep from coming right then. He sat back on the bed quickly, shucking off his shorts and boxers in one go.

Felicity’s eyes widened when Oliver’s cock sprang free and she reached up to adjust her glasses. “Oh wow. Ok,” she nodded her head more to herself than Oliver.

He jerked his head back, slightly offended. “Ok? What do you mean by ‘ok’?”

Felicity sat up on her elbows to get a better look at him. “All of that,” she motioned towards his crotch, “it’s—ok. Yeah.”

Oh, Oliver was going to show her ‘ok.’ He looked directly into her eyes as he wrapped his hand around the base, pumping lazily a couple times before leaning back over her until she was lying flat on the mattress again. The head of his cock bumped against her clothed clit making her hips jump off the mattress.

"Oliver," she keened, hating how her voice came out desperate, needy. He dropped his lips to the column of her throat, kissing up until he reached her ear.

"Tell me what you want, Felicity." He rolled his hips against her center a second time when she didn’t answer, smirking to himself when she softly cried out.

"You," she said breathlessly. "Now, Oliver. Please."

Satisfied with her answer he quickly moved down her body, locking eyes with Felicity as he peeling her panties over her hips and down her legs, revealing her glistening center to him for the first time. Oliver thought about how easy it would be to drop his mouth over her lower lips; to lick her, taste her. But he wanted, _needed_ to be inside Felicity; going down on her would have to wait until next time. Yeah, Oliver was already planning ahead, knowing full well once he’d had Felicity he’d want to take her again and again.

He reached for the nightstand next to his bed, opening the top drawer and successfully grabbing a foil packet. He ripped the casing with his teeth then slowly rolled the rubber over his length.

Felicity felt a new wave of arousal course through her at the realization of what was about to happen. She opened her legs wider, a silent invitation for Oliver who grabbed the back of Felicity’s knees to pull her towards him. He lined himself up with her entrance, glancing once more at her face as he slowly pushed inside her wet heat.

Oliver couldn’t contain the low guttural moan that bubbled past his lips when he felt her tight walls envelop him. He kept his eyes on Felicity’s face, her eyes glazed over and her mouth parted ever so slightly as he pushed in the last few inches until he was buried to the hilt.

Felicity held her breath as she felt Oliver fill her; the thick shaft of his cock stretching her in the most delicious way. He stayed unmoving for a few seconds as he let her adjust to the feel of him. She wrapped her legs securely around his waist, rolling her hips up to inform him she was ready.

Oliver started off with slow, shallow thrusts, leaning down until they were chest to chest so that he could plant a sloppy kiss on Felicity’s mouth. She banded her arms around his broad shoulders, holding him to her as she returned the kiss, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. She gasped when Oliver picked up the pace, pulling out half way before thrusting back in with more force.

"You feel so good," Oliver said against her mouth, their breaths mingling as he drove into her harder and faster.

Felicity tightened her legs around him, heels digging into the bottom of his ass as she tried to take more of him in. She rocked her hips, meeting his thrusts; the slapping of their slick skin and breathless moans filling the room.

Oliver braced his hands on the mattress on either side of Felicity’s head as he dug his knees into the bed; allowing him to fuck her harder, to go deeper inside her. The tip of his cock brushed against her g-spot and she screamed, back arching off the mattress, pushing her breasts into his chest.

The tension that had been coiling in Felicity’s belly tightened, her body beginning to shudder and she knew she was close.

"Oliver, oh god," she said breathlessly. She held him tighter, he inner walls starting to clench around him.

"Shit." The feeling of her walls contracting around his cock was almost too much for Oliver. He drove into her harder, giving her every inch as he guided them both to release. Felicity’s soft cries grew louder as he pounded into her and with two more deep strokes she came, her nails digging into his flesh as she fluttered around him, a scream pouring from her lips.

Oliver watched fascinated as Felicity’s orgasm washed over her; her face overcome with pleasure. He fucked her through it, simultaneously racing towards his own release and lowering his head to her shoulder. He felt Felicity’s hot breath against the side of his face, her tongue darting out to trace the shell of his ear.

"Come on, Oliver. Let go."

At her command he buried his face in the crook of her neck, biting down hard just above her collarbone as he shuddered inside her, coming with a shout of her name.

Felicity stroked a hand down Oliver’s muscular back as they both tried to catch their breaths. Her heart was still beating rapidly and with her chest flush with Oliver’s she was sure he could feel it. They laid in silence for the next few minutes until Felicity could feel Oliver’s lips moving against her skin.

"Still just ‘ok’?" he spoke against her shoulder.

A smile spread across Felicity’s face, she couldn’t help but tease him.

"Above average?"

Oliver raised his head so that he could peer down at her. “Average?” he questioned. “Well I guess I’ll just have to keep trying until I change your mind.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him and Oliver just stared back at her. He was serious, she realized. He wanted to do that— _her_ —again. Oliver must have noticed the surprise and hint of fear on her face so he continued.

"Hold on." He pushed off of her, slowly withdrawing from her center and moving to stand next to the bed. "I’ll be right back." And with that he walked off towards the bathroom, giving Felicity a nice view of his firm ass.

She sat up abruptly once he shut the door. “I just had sex with Oliver Queen,” she muttered under her breath. Oh boy. Oh frack. Felicity swung her legs over the side of the bed, quickly reaching for her clothes so she could get dressed. By the time Oliver walked back out she was already standing, fully clothed in the middle of his room.

Oliver sauntered through the door, unashamedly naked and smirking at Felicity.

"Can you please put some clothes on?" she admonished, her cheeks turning red as she tried to look at anything but his dick.

"Felicity, we just had sex. Great sex at that and you’re saying me being naked is bothering you?"

She nodded her head sharply. “Mhm,” she hummed through closed lips.

Oliver took a step towards her. “Or maybe,” he reached for one of her hands before she could back away, “you’re scared that you’ll want me to fuck you again.” The low rumble of his voice sent a tingling sensation down her spine and her eyes drifted towards his crotch briefly, making Oliver chuckle.

"I know I want to." Her eyes darted up to his face. "Fuck you again, that is."

She huffed out an exasperated breathe. “Oliver…”

He took a step back, reaching down to grab his boxers and pull them on. Then he was looking right at her again.

"I’m serious, Felicity. That was—that was some of the best sex I’ve had in a long time."

 _That was the best sex I’ve had_ _ever,_ is what Felicity wanted to say. But instead she replied with, “Oliver, what happened tonight…it’s probably best that it doesn’t happen again.” Even as she spoke the words Felicity knew she didn’t mean them. She was hoping Oliver didn’t pick up on it but the small tilt of his head had her thinking that he knew.

"Probably," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I want it to and you’re lying if you tell me you don’t agree." He took a step forward until they were standing toe to toe.

Felicity didn’t trust herself to reply. He was right of course, she wanted to do this again, badly; she didn’t even get a chance to taste his abs this time. But what would that mean? What would that make them?

"I don’t want a boyfriend," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Oliver looked down at her in amusement. “I don’t want one either,” he joked, earning a playful slap on the chest from Felicity. “I’m not saying that we start dating, Felicity. I’m not the boyfriend kind of guy anyways.”

"Then what are you suggesting? Friends with benefits?" Felicity wasn’t entirely against the idea, but it was a new concept to her, one she never thought she’d even be considering.

"We don’t have to label it, but yeah pretty much. Look, Felicity. We like each other, we have great chemistry, and the sex is amazing. It’d be a waste not to act on it."

Oliver wasn’t even sure what he was doing by this point. But he would say anything to get Felicity to agree to sleep with him again. He wasn’t lying when he said he liked her, he did, but he was also telling the truth about not being a relationship type of guy. Felicity seemed like that type of girl though, so he knew the chances of her agreeing were slim.

"Okay," she said quietly. Oliver whipped his head to look at her, clearly shocked, but he tried to hide it quickly.

"Really?"

She nodded her head. “Yeah. I mean, I’m still coming off a long term relationship and I’m not ready to jump into anything serious, but-” she bit her lip nervously and it only made Oliver want to kiss her again, “the sex was good. And I wouldn’t be opposed to more of it happening.”

"You look surprised," Felicity said a few seconds later when Oliver still hadn’t replied. He was just staring at her, unreadable expression on his face.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. “You just…I didn’t think you’d actually agree. Don’t get me wrong, I am more than glad that you want to continue this, but you just—yeah, you surprised me.” Absolutely shocked him was more like it. Felicity didn’t seem like the type of girl to get into something like this. She was logical, rational; liked having a plan and schedules. And she looked innocent, pure. But Oliver knew that wasn’t entirely true because 20 minutes ago she had shoved her hand down his pants and basically asked him to fuck her.

"There’s a lot you don’t know about me." Felicity’s voice broke through his thoughts and he took a step closer to her, making her retreat back until she was pressed up against the wall.

"I can see that now. And I’m looking forward to learning more."

Felicity gulped as Oliver continued to stare at her, his face so close that she could tilt her head forward just to kiss him if she wanted to.

"So," she started, "what now? Am I still your tutor?"

Oliver leaned down until his face was next to Felicity’s neck. He planted his hands flat on the wall beside her head as he began to lightly kiss her skin.

"Everything stays the same." He kissed his way up to her ear. "We still meet for tutoring. But we kiss a little more-" He sucked the lobe between his lips, running his tongue along the edge. "And we fuck. _A lot_."

A breathy moan left Felicity’s lips as she listened to Oliver talk. His hot breath against her ear and the tone of his voice, low and husky had her squeezing her thighs together as she felt her arousal building once again.

"Sss-sounds good," Felicity replied shakily. She let out a sigh, of relief or protest she wasn’t sure, when Oliver took a few steps back, putting some distance between them.

He looked so smug; smirking at her as he stood in nothing but his boxers and Felicity could see the clear outline of his hardening length through the gray fabric. At least she wasn’t the only one affected. But she quickly looked away. It was getting late and she needed to leave before she jumped him again.

"I should go," she stated as she walked past him to grab her things. Once she stuffed everything in her backpack she turned around and started making her way to the door.

"Wait. I’ll walk you out," Oliver told her before putting on some shorts.

They didn’t run into anyone else as they made their way down the stairs and to the front door, something Felicity was extremely grateful for. She walked out into the patio, Oliver standing in the doorway behind her and she turned to look at him.

"So, I’ll see you on Monday," Oliver said. She almost forgot that they didn’t have plans to meet again over the next three days. Probably for the best, while she let herself get used to this whole situation. But she couldn’t resist teasing Oliver anyways; it only seemed fair and this night had her feeling bold.

Felicity rose on her tip toes, her lips ghosting over the shell of his ear as she spoke. “Even sooner if you’re lucky,” she said, trying her best to sound seductive. She pulled away slightly to see the shock written on Oliver’s face and before he could reply she pressed a kiss to his cheek then turned and walked down the front path.

Oliver bit back a groan as he watched Felicity go, her words still replaying in his mind. She was continuing to surprise him and fuck if that didn’t get him instantly hard. She had reached the sidewalk and Oliver could clearly see her as she stopped and stood underneath one of the lamp posts. She looked up at him over her shoulder, a playful smirk on her lips. Before he could call out to her she surprised him yet again by throwing him a saucy wink and then disappearing down the street.

Oliver could feel his dick straining in his boxers as he stepped back inside the house, shutting the door behind him. He started making his way back to his room, rubbing a hand over his face and muttering to himself.

"What the fuck did I just get myself into?"


	5. And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has left kudos or comments on this story; Jo and I really appreciate it. We loved the responses to the last chapter and we can't wait to see what you have to say after reading this one. It's considerably longer than the previous chapters, weighing in at just under 9k words, and about half of those are smut related. I actually had to take a few breaks while writing those scenes and Jo said that while reading them she had to take breaks too; you know, to dump a bucket of cold water over her head or look up bible verses. Lol. So take from that what you will ;)
> 
> -RocketRem

The two of them did end up seeing each other that weekend, on Saturday when Felicity went out to lunch with Thea. The girls met up at a little café down the street from campus and were in the middle of a conversation when Oliver walked past their sidewalk table, ‘accidentally’ running into them. Felicity cocked an eyebrow at him, not believing in the coincidence but she would later find out that Thea had mentioned where they were going.

Oliver was standing at the side of the table and she let her eyes roam over his body. He was wearing khaki pants and a plaid button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled to the elbows, exposing the strong muscle of his forearms. Felicity looked him up and down and try as she might she couldn’t help but picture what he looked like the other night, kneeling in front of her on his bed, gloriously naked. A light blush spread across her cheeks at the memory. When she looked back up at his face Oliver was knowingly smirking at her as if he could read her mind. She heard Thea ask if he wanted to join them and after placing a kiss to the crown of his sister’s head he grabbed a vacant chair and pulled it over to the table, right next to Felicity.

While Thea was busy looking at something on her phone Oliver decided to take that opportunity to lean in and whisper in Felicity’s ear.

“You were just picturing me naked right now, weren’t you? Thinking about the other night, remembering how it felt to have me on top of you, inside of you.” Felicity couldn’t help but squirm in her seat, crossing her left leg over her right as she felt her arousal building. “I know because I’ve been thinking about it too; remembering every touch, every whimper. I’ve been picturing how you looked lying underneath me and I’ve been counting down the minutes until I get to see it again.”

Oliver took note of Felicity’s flushed cheeks and wide eyes before sitting back in his chair and directing his attention to Thea. A couple minutes later the girl’s food arrived and Felicity didn’t say a word as she began eating. Thea had found something to talk about and she and Oliver fell into an easy conversation while Felicity listened on intently.

She was taking a bite into her sandwich when she felt a warm palm land just above the knee of her left leg. She swallowed the food before glancing to her left, looking at Oliver who seemed impassive as he continued to listen to Thea’s story. His face remained expressionless as he rubbed the pad of his thumb against her soft skin before yanking slightly and causing Felicity to uncross her legs. Slowly he trailed his hand upward and Felicity could feel the rough calluses lining his palm, probably from baseball or weight lifting she figured. He stopped when his hand came to rest over the inside of her left thigh, just below the hem of her shorts.

A small gasp left Felicity’s lips when his fingers started to massage the flesh, sending sparks straight to her core. She immediately pressed her thighs together in an attempt to make him stop but that only seemed to spur him on even more. His fingers flexed against her thigh, massaging the muscle there until Felicity relaxed, her legs parting slightly once again.

She couldn’t believe what he was trying to do, especially since they were out in public, with his sister sitting across the table no less. He really had no shame. Felicity tried to act annoyed, but really she was having trouble keeping it together. Oliver’s teasing fingers continued to draw random patterns into her skin, creeping under the hem of her shorts, pushing the material higher on her leg. She took a sip of her soda, nodding absentmindedly at Thea who was still in the middle of her story, but she choked on the beverage when she felt the tips of Oliver’s fingers playing with the hem of her underwear.

Felicity sputtered, bringing a napkin up to cover her mouth and waving off Thea’s concerned look. She glanced over at Oliver to find him smirking, his hand still securely placed on her upper thigh, underneath her shorts. When his pinky finger tugged on the cotton material of her panties Felicity grabbed his wrist, yanking it out from under the denim and away from her body before she stood up abruptly.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” she said quickly. She made her way around the table and towards the front doors, the sound of Oliver’s low chuckle following her all the way into the café.

* * *

Felicity was a little nervous for Oliver to show up to Monday’s session. It’s not like he was her boyfriend, or that they were even dating; there was no need for her to get worked up but yet she had found herself rummaging around her closet for half an hour that morning deciding what to wear. She could have gone for her usual leggings and cute top, but she wanted to get him back for all the teasing he’d done during her lunch with Thea and while the two of them were texting over the weekend.

Oliver was very vocal about what he wanted and what he planned on doing with her, something that was completely new to Felicity. But it made sense; he was older, more experienced and it thrilled her to think about all the things he could show her.

They hadn’t seen each other after Saturday’s lunch, but he had spent the rest of the weekend constantly texting Felicity; telling her that every time he closed his eyes he pictured her face as she came around him, could hear the sounds she made that night. He told her that next time they were together he wanted to watch as she rode him, to see her head thrown back in pleasure, wanted to feel her nails digging into his chest.

Felicity couldn’t believe the affect Oliver had on her, even when he wasn’t in the room. Just reading his messages got her all hot and bothered. She didn’t know how to surprise him or tease him the same way he did to her. But as she was looking through her closet her eyes landed on a navy blue skirt. She remembered Oliver’s reaction the last time she had worn one, so she decided it was the perfect thing to wear now, accompanied with a cashmere top.

The venture paid off later that day when she heard the unmistakable sound of Oliver groaning low in his throat from his spot in the doorway of the tutoring room.

He was dressed in dark jeans and a plaid button up, his hair spiked with the help of some gel. Felicity mentally took note that he should wear button up’s more often. He walked the short distance into the room, a coffee and green tea in either hand that he placed on the table. With a smile Oliver pushed the tea towards Felicity who nodded her thanks.

They didn’t have an assignment due for English so they were really just spending the tutoring session doing individual homework for their other classes. Felicity was working on a worksheet for Political Science while Oliver struggled through some Stats problems.

Oliver was having a hard time focusing on anything other than Felicity’s long, toned legs. He knew she had worn a skirt just for him and that knowledge alone was enough to make him half hard. It was taking all of his self-control to not lift her onto the table and sink into her. The fact that she kept taking sips of her green tea weren’t helping matters. Not when her tongue darted out of her mouth, blindly searching for the straw or when her lips closed around the plastic, sucking and hollowing out her cheeks before swallowing the beverage. It was goddamn pornographic what she was doing and Oliver wondered if she would suck his cock the same way.

“This tastes really good,” Felicity said, interrupting Oliver’s daydream of her lips wrapped around him instead. Without really thinking he said the first thing that came to mind.

“I’m sure you taste better.” He wasn’t even surprised by how low and throaty his voice came out. Felicity’s eyes widened slightly, she must not have been expecting that kind of reply so he continued.

“Care to give me a sample right now?” Oliver asked, playful glint in his eyes as he turned in his chair to face her. He reached a hand out to rest on her left thigh, squeezing softly.

It was hard not to be affected by Oliver when he said things like that, but Felicity tried her best to not let it show. She simply shook her head before going back to her assignment.

“We’re supposed to be doing homework,” she said without looking up.

“Why do homework when you can do me instead?”

Felicity scoffed, sparing a glance his way. He was grinning at her, his hand already making its way beneath the hem of her skirt.

 “I think that’s the worst line you’ve used on me to date.”

Oliver shrugged. “Not a line if it’s true.”

A fit of giggles escaped Felicity’s lips; he really was something else. Before she realized what was happening Oliver had banded an arm around her waist and yanked her out of her seat and into his lap, guiding her to straddle his thighs. Her giggles transformed into moans when Oliver began leaving open mouthed kisses along her neck.

Oliver thanked god that Felicity was wearing a skirt. The loose fitting material allowed him to let his hand travel underneath the fabric, caressing her soft skin before sliding around the outside of her thigh, coming to stop at the swell of her ass. He palmed one cheek, giving it a light squeeze that had Felicity rocking forward in his lap. Her hips pushed up right against his growing erection and he bit into her skin to stifle a groan.

He brought his hand back around to her front, settling it between them but still keeping it underneath her skirt. He lightly traced his fingers down the front of her panties, cursing when he could feel the moisture soaking through.

“You’re already wet for me, baby,” he rasped in her ear, adding more pressure onto her clit.

Felicity’s hips bucked forward of their own accord. Her head was resting on top of one of Oliver’s shoulders and her eyes flew open when he began teasing her through the thin fabric. He ran his fingers up and down the front, circling her clit a couple times before hooking his fingers into the material and tugging it to the side.

Realizing what he was planning on doing, Felicity pushed at his shoulders, squirming in his lap. That only made matters worse because the movement brought his fingers right over her wet folds, now bare to him without her panties in the way. She pushed at his chest, but he had a strong grip on her waist that kept her in place.

“Oliver,” she keened. “Not here. Someone could walk in.”                   

He groaned, dropping his forehead to her shoulder and pulling his hand out from under her skirt, but not before letting his index finger run the length of her slit. Even though he’d closed the door to the room he knew an administrator could come knocking any minute. And even though Oliver wanted nothing more than to make Felicity come right here and now, he didn’t want to make her do anything she wasn’t comfortable with.

With his hands on her hips Oliver leaned forward to capture her lips in a quick kiss before helping her off his lap. Felicity quickly straightened her skirt and took her seat in her chair. Honestly she shouldn’t have been surprised. That was the exact reaction she was hoping to get out of Oliver, but she shouldn’t have let it get that far; not that she didn’t enjoy it, because she did, but she was working and they needed to be professional during their sessions.

“We need to establish some ground rules,” she said seriously, looking over at Oliver who looked nothing but smug. “We need to agree to not engage in any hanky-panky during tutoring.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her choice of words. “Hanky-panky?” She nodded her head in reply. Only Felicity, he mused.

“So basically you’re saying we can’t have sex or do anything else while we’re in this room?”

Felicity yelped, reaching out to slap his knee. “Keep your voice down!” she hissed, worried that someone outside the room would be able to hear.

Oliver laughed at her antics; he hadn’t even said it that loud but he knew how paranoid she got. Her eyes kept darting towards the door and she was tapping her foot anxiously. God, this girl was adorable.

“If nobody heard your moans 5 minutes ago then I’m sure they didn’t hear that,” he told her jokingly.

“I was not being that loud,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

“Another 5 minutes and you would have been,” Oliver replied confidently. Felicity shook her head, she couldn’t argue because she knew he was right.

“I’m being serious, though. We keep things strictly platonic during our meetings.”

Oliver sighed heavily before nodding his head in agreement. “Fine. So when can I see you again? When can you come over?” He didn’t give a fuck by how eager he sounded, he was already aching to be inside her and he didn’t want to have to wait another three days to indulge in those needs.

“Is that how this works?” Felicity asked, only half kidding. “We plan out our little rendezvous?”

The corners of Oliver’s mouth tilted up into a smile. “Why, you want to jot them down in your planner?” he teased. “What would you even write? ‘ _Mind blowing sex with Oliver at 10pm?_ ’ Maybe schedule an orgasm or two at 6?”

Felicity threw her pencil at him, trying to act mad but a laugh bubbled past her lips anyways.

“You don’t need to think so seriously about this, Felicity. It’s not something that needs to be premeditated. You want me in your bed? Okay. Give me a call and I’ll be there. And vice versa.”

Felicity considered that for a moment. She had Oliver on call, waiting and willing to have sex with her whenever she felt like it. It was strange but also a little empowering, to know that a click of a button was all it took to have an attractive guy jumping in her bed.

“Okay. How about I stop by later?”

* * *

Over the next two weeks Oliver and Felicity had developed a routine of sorts. They saw each other every day during the school week; whether it was in class or during tutoring, along with the times they would sneak away to each other’s place for a quick fuck. Felicity showing up at the frat house wasn’t too bad; most of the guys knew she was Oliver’s tutor and she was pretty sure they didn’t suspect anything. But the two of them had been more careful about Oliver showing up at the dorms; especially when Caitlin was home. They’d managed it a couple times; Felicity sneaking him in late at night, the two of them stumbling to her room before practically ripping each other’s clothes off in a haste of desperation. It was all fun and games until Oliver had to place a hand over Felicity’s mouth to cover her screams. It was a surprise that Caitlin never heard them.

But one Friday night Oliver had decided to scale the large oak tree that was outside of the girls’ dorm. It was the perfect height and allowed him to reach the third floor where he knocked quietly on Felicity’s bedroom window. It was late, 11:30 and she wasn’t answering her phone. But Oliver wanted to see her and couldn’t wait for a reply which is why he was swinging from one of the branches, waiting for her.

The light in her room switched on and he knocked again, laughing to himself when he heard her yelp from inside the room.

“Felicity, it’s me,” Oliver whispered, tapping on the glass once more.

He could hear the confusion in her voice as he saw the blinds start to raise and the curtains being pulled open.

“Oliver? Is that you?”

She pulled back the dark purple drapes, titling her head in amusement as she took in the sight before her. Oliver was sitting sideways on a branch, one hand gripping the wood to keep him balanced while the other lay flat against the glass. He was dressed in a simple black hoodie and dark jeans, but even in a casual outfit like that Oliver still looked incredibly attractive and it had Felicity’s skin tingling and an ache beginning to form between her legs. After a beat she unlocked the window, pulling it open enough so that Oliver could scramble inside.

Oliver straightened once he was in the room, eyes growing wide as he took in Felicity’s form for the first time that night. She didn’t have her glasses on and her hair was wet, ringlets of water dripping down her arms and chest before landing on the simple yellow towel that was wrapped around her body.

He felt his cock jump to attention in his boxers as he watched a single drop trail down her neck and chest before disappearing between the valley of her breasts. He suddenly had the urge to follow the drop with his tongue, tasting her clean skin as he licked her dry.

“Oliver,” Felicity’s voice broke him from his thoughts as he was forced to lift his eyes to meet her gaze. “What are you doing here?”

He collected himself as best he could, keeping his eyes focused on her face. “I wanted to see you. I texted, but you didn’t reply.”

Felicity walked over to her desk to pick up her phone. Sure enough there was a message from Oliver, time stamped 20 minutes ago. “Sorry. I was in the shower. I mean, obviously. Why did you climb the tree? You could have just waited out in the hall.”

“Well I didn’t want to risk your roommate seeing me. And the tree seemed like the best option.”

“Caitlin’s not here actually. She’s volunteering as an Athletic Trainer so she traveled with the football team for their game tomorrow.”

The new information had Oliver tilting his head to the side, raising an eyebrow as he took a step closer to Felicity. Her back was still turned to him as she placed her phone back down on the desk, but she felt when he was standing right behind her.

Oliver reached out to take hold of her still wet hair and moved it until it was draped over her left shoulder. Then he leaned forward, tongue darting out of his mouth as he licked a strip of skin, right along her collarbone. When he got to her neck he pressed feather light kisses up the column of her throat, stopping when he reached her ear.

“So we’re all alone,” he whispered. It was a statement, not a question and it sent a shiver down Felicity’s spine that had her shifting her stance.

She nodded once and Oliver hummed in response before reaching around her body with his right hand to slowly unwrap the towel from around her torso, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor at their feet. He took hold of her chin, turning her head sideways so that he could kiss her, his tongue sliding between her lips at the same time his right hand began sliding down her naked body.

Felicity whimpered against his mouth when she felt his fingers on her clit, his left hand wrapped around her waist the only thing keeping her upright. His fingers traveled lower until they were teasing at her entrance.

“You’re wet,” he spoke against her lips, the tip of his index finger barely pushing inside her. “From me or from the shower?” he asked even though he already knew the answer.

Felicity reached a hand back to wrap around the nape of his neck as she leaned in to suck on his bottom lip. “You. Always you,” she whispered against his mouth. Oliver groaned at her answer before plunging a finger inside her. He stroked her swirling his index finger when it was knuckle deep inside her before adding another, repeating the motion.

Slowly Felicity began rocking her hips, riding Oliver’s fingers as he continued his ministrations. He started pumping his fingers faster, adding his thumb to the mix and pressing it down hard on her clit. It didn’t take long until Felicity was writhing in his arms, moaning into his mouth as her first orgasm of the night overtook her.

She nipped at his lips as her body started to relax, Oliver’s arm holding her securely to him. She was barely aware that they had started moving but she managed to open her eyes when Oliver began easing her down onto her bed. She scooted her body up until she was settled in the middle of the mattress, her legs dangling off the edge. Looking up she found Oliver had started to unzip the hoodie he was wearing, revealing that he had been shirtless underneath.

Felicity sat up on her elbows, licking her lips. No matter how many times she’d seen him shirtless she would never get tired of the sight of his muscular chest and abs. She loved how they felt pressed against her own body, underneath her fingertips, how his abs tasted under her tongue. Her eyes moved lower, noticing the bulge in his jeans. She lifted a leg, letting her foot graze against the crotch of his pants, grinning to herself when a sharp hiss left Oliver’s lips. He took hold of her ankle, pulling it away before dropping to his knees in front of her, his other hand grabbing the opposite ankle. Slowly, and with his eyes trained on hers he spread her legs apart then let his hands travel up to the back of her knees before yanking her to the edge of the mattress.

“Ol-iver, what are-”

She bit back a moan as Oliver started kissing his way up the inside of her right thigh. His soft lips leaving a trail from her knee right up to the apex of her legs, but before he got to her center he stopped, licking just around her outer lips before turning and repeating the same process on her other thigh. It was torture, Felicity realized, having Oliver’s face between her legs, so close to where she needed him yet he had avoided all contact with her pussy. Felicity watched as he sucked hickies into her thighs and left kisses all over her skin. Minutes passed before she felt his hot breath against her core.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this? How many nights I’ve spent in bed, with my hand wrapped around my cock as I imagined burying my face between your legs, your taste coating my tongue.” Oliver blew air softly against her pussy and Felicity shivered at the sensation, her head falling back slightly. “I can’t wait to hear you screaming my name as you come all over my mouth. God, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop once I’ve started.”

Oliver didn’t give Felicity a chance to speak before his mouth closed around her clit. He swirled his tongue around the tight nub before sucking it between his lips.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Felicity dropped back onto the mattress, eyes closed as she reveled in the feel of Oliver finally going down on her.

She could feel his lips move lower until they were at her entrance and then he licked a long slow strip from the bottom of her pussy back up to her clit. He flicked her clit with his tongue before moving back down, licking along her lower lips in a zig zag motion that had Felicity arching her back and squirming against the bed.

Oliver flattened a palm against her stomach to keep her still as he lapped and sucked at her pussy. She tasted better than he’d imagined; sweet and tangy and something undeniably Felicity. For the past two weeks he had been dreaming about this moment. Sure, they’d gotten together plenty of times during those 14 days, but it was always for a quick fuck; fast and dirty but no less satisfying. There certainly was never enough time for him to eat her out the way he wanted to; slow and teasing, getting her to come over and over again. But with her roommate gone and neither of them with any plans for the night he had all the time in the world.

He used the hand currently not holding her down to pull on her thigh, opening her up even more as his tongue repeatedly licked through her folds. Oliver could feel the way she tried to rock her hips against his mouth, could hear the long, breathy moans leaving her lips. He looked up, groaning against her skin when he saw her hands cupping her breasts, squeezing them as her head lolled back and forth. His cock was straining against the zipper of his jeans and he removed the hand on her thigh so he could place it against his crotch, rubbing himself through the denim a few times to relieve some pressure. But tonight was all about Felicity; he could wait until he was back at the frat house to take care of his boner.

He pulled back slightly, still looking up at Felicity as he spoke.

“Look at me.”

A whine left her lips at the loss of his mouth pressed against her, but her eyes were still closed.

“Open your eyes, Felicity, or I’ll stop.”

A grin formed on his lips at the way her head whipped up in his direction, eyes wide and frantic with a hint of anger.

“You wouldn’t,” she said breathlessly, her chest heaving.

Oliver lowered his face to lightly suckle on her clit before pulling away and speaking again. “I would. So keep your eyes on me or I won’t let you come.”

_He could not be serious_. “Oliver,” she whined, lifting up onto her elbows again.

“I want you to see exactly what I’m doing to you, baby,” he said, rough and low and Felicity could only nod her head in consent.

At that Oliver lowered his mouth over her entrance and after making sure Felicity’s eyes were on him he pushed his tongue inside of her, humming his approval at how hot and wet and tight she was.

Felicity cried out loudly at the feel of his tongue stroking her inner walls, the way he alternated between rapid thrusts in and out to slow rotations when he had it buried inside her. She moaned and writhed beneath him but she didn’t dare look away. Bringing up a hand she reached out and carded her fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp and gripping tighter when he increased the pace of his movements. She slowly started to roll her hips, letting out a breath when he didn’t try to stop her. His name tumbled from her lips, a one word mantra that echoed off the walls of her bedroom.

_Oliver. Oliver. Oliver._

She could feel her second orgasm steadily building as Oliver continued to ravish her. She lifted a leg to drape over one of his shoulders, digging the heel between his shoulder blades as she rocked her hips faster against him. The tension in her belly tightened, making her grip his hair to the point of pain but Oliver didn’t seem to care, it only made him double his efforts. With his tongue buried in her wet heat, stroking furiously at her inner walls, Felicity came with a sharp cry of his name, her legs instinctively trying to close around his head as she held his face against her pussy.

Oliver lapped at her juices, sucking at her lower lips all while keeping eye contact with her. Her breathing was erratic, causing her breasts to rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. A light shade of pink had spread all over her body, her skin covered in a sheen coat of sweat. She’d have to take another shower after he was finished. Maybe he’d even join her. He could feel Felicity trying to unhook her legs from around him once her orgasm had subsided, but Oliver tightened his hold on them. With his face still planted firmly against her sensitive skin he slowly shook his head before letting his tongue delve inside her once more.

He licked up through her folds, random shapes and patterns that drew a whole new batch of reactions from Felicity. He moved his mouth over her clit, focusing on sucking the nub into his mouth at the same time he pushed two fingers into her entrance.

“Oliver! Oh my god,” Felicity cried, looking down at him.

He smiled against her skin before picking up an easy rhythm of pumping in and out of her. Every so often when his fingers were buried to the knuckle he would open them, scissoring his fingers inside her in rapid succession. That alone seemed to be enough to send Felicity flying over the edge again as she came hard, her head falling back as she covered his fingers and hand with her juices.

Oliver didn’t give her a second to recover before he was removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue. He was like a man possessed; a weary dessert traveler who had been given water for the first time in days. Felicity tasted too good, felt too perfect; he didn’t ever want to stop.

“Please. Oliver…I can’t,” Felicity sobbed from above him. He lifted his head to look at her, the bottom half of his face slick with her arousal.

“Just one more, baby. Can you give me one more?” he asked desperately, his voice hoarse and deep.

Fuck. Oliver was going to be the death of her. But after seeing the heated look in his eyes and hearing the almost needy desperation in his voice, Felicity choked out a strangled ‘yes’ before guiding his head back between her legs.

Oliver groaned; this girl really was remarkable. Without looking away from her eyes he went back to work. He was relentless in his actions, his mouth and tongue hungrily working her over while his fingers circled her clit. He plunged his tongue as far as it would go, stroking it inside her while his lips sucked and massaged her folds. Three more deep licks and Felicity was unraveling before him, her hips bucking wildly against his face as the onslaught of pleasure coursed through her.

“Oliver!” she shouted, her voice cracking as his name left her lips. She fell back onto the mattress seconds later, a boneless heap after having climaxed four times that night.

Oliver’s eyes were glued on Felicity as she came. He could watch her do that all night. Hell, he could spend all night being the reason she came like that. He licked his fingers, the ones that were buried inside her moments ago, moaning at her taste before slowly kissing his way up her body. By the time he reached her chest Felicity had gripped the back of his head and pulled his mouth up to hers. She kissed him desperately, licking at his lips before slipping her tongue inside, tasting herself.

“Holy shit you’re really good at that,” she spoke against his lips when they pulled apart. “Like, incredibly talented. Expert level, even. Yeah…that was— _wow_. No wonder girls are always speaking so highly about oral. I think it just became my new favorite thing.”

Even all blissed out Felicity was still a babbler. Oliver chuckled lightly before pecking her lips again.

“Was that your first time having a guy go down on you?” he asked sincerely.

Felicity looked a little embarrassed by the question but she nodded her head slowly. “Yeah. I mean, my ex tried it once, but he was nowhere near as good as you. Then he said it ‘ _wasn’t really his thing’_ and never did it again.”

Oliver looked at her incredulously. There was a special place in Hell for guys who refused to go down on their girl, especially one who tasted as good as Felicity did.

“Well, it’s his loss. And I can tell you right now that eating you out, having you come around my tongue, is _definitely_ my thing.”

He winked at her before lifting off her body and moving to grab his hoodie off the floor. He had just put it on when he heard Felicity speak up from behind him.

“You’re leaving?” she questioned as she moved to sit on the bed, grabbing the sheets to cover her body. “But what about you? And you’re…” she waved her hand in the air, indicating the raging hard on he was still sporting.

Oliver smiled at her, shaking his head. “It’s fine. Tonight was about you anyways. I can take care of this when I get back,” he said before zipping up his jacket.

“While you lie in bed, imaging going down on me?” Felicity asked teasingly.

Oliver walked over to the bed, bracing his hands on the mattress before leaning forward, his lips centimeters from hers.

“I won’t have to use my imagination this time because now I’ll have the memory of you coming all over my tongue, your taste still filling my mouth.”

Felicity gulped, nodding her head. “That sounds like it’ll be very helpful,” she whispered, making Oliver laugh.

“It will be. I probably won’t be able to last long,” he told her, smirking before standing back up and walking towards the window. He had just unlocked the latch and was about to pull it open when Felicity called out.

“Oliver?” He turned to look at her. “Use the front door.”

He laughed loudly, nodding his head before walking out of her room.

* * *

A week later Felicity and Caitlin were out at the sorority house one afternoon, sitting in the backyard with Sara, Iris, and one of their newest pledges, Thea.

“So, you guys are going to the Halloween party next Saturday, right?” Sara asked them when she came back out to the patio with some sodas.

“Oh, I didn’t know the sorority was throwing one,” Caitlin replied before taking a sip of her drink.

Iris shook her head, jumping in. “We’re not, but Phi Kappa Psi is. Those boys throw one every year and they’re always a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, that’s the frat that Roy and Ollie are in. You two have to go. I’m sure Ollie will invite you anyways,” mentioned Thea, directing that last bit at Felicity who had suddenly grown paranoid that Thea had somehow found out about her relationship with Oliver. Before she had the chance to come up with a reply, Caitlin spoke up from beside her, much to the delight of the three other girls.

“Sounds like a great idea! I’ll definitely be there. Now, tell us about this Roy character…”

Thea giggled before happily telling them all about Roy, the boy she was currently talking to and who also happened to be Oliver’s Little in the frat. Felicity listened on absentmindedly, smiling and laughing at all the right parts but her thoughts were more preoccupied with what Oliver would think if she showed up to the party. She didn’t share Caitlin’s enthusiasm and honestly she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to attend. She and Oliver weren’t a couple, but they were friends and friends went to each other’s parties, right? She and Oliver were only ever seen in public together during tutoring sessions though and even then they were mostly alone. Would Oliver even acknowledge her at the party? Should she go and hug him when she got there? Or would they just completely ignore each other for the entire night?

These were questions that Felicity had no idea how to answer on her own. She was probably overthinking things anyways. But she decided to bring it up to Oliver the next time she saw him.

She didn’t bring it up to him the next day during class, but decided to wait until she went over to the frat house that night. They were sitting in Oliver’s room, a random TV show playing in the background as they worked on an English paper. Felicity was sitting at his desk while Oliver was on his bed, back leaning against the wall.

“So, I heard you guys were throwing a party next week,” Felicity asked without looking up from her laptop.

“Yeah, our annual Halloween party. The seniors actually let Tommy and I plan some of it this year.”

Felicity turned around to look at him. “Well if you two are in charge then I’m sure it’ll be memorable.”

Oliver stopped writing, closing his notebook and tossing it to his side before replying. “It’ll be the usual; music, drinks, costumes. But the real kicker is the live Bachelor auction,” he finished, looking at Felicity.

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Bachelor auction?”

“Yeah. People will be able to bid on some of the guys from the frat and they’ll get them for the night to do whatever they want. Since a lot of us are athletes we’ll divide the money we make among the sports to go towards equipment and stuff.”

_How noble of them_ , Felicity thought to herself.

“You should go and support. I’ll be in it. You can even bid on me,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Oliver was hoping that Felicity would say yes. Not only did he want to see what costume she’d wear to the party but the he liked the idea of her bidding on him in front of half the school, almost as if she was staking a claim on him even though nobody else knew about their relationship. Now that he thought about it, who cares if everyone knew they were sleeping together? They were adults, they could certainly do whatever they wanted and it’s not like he was ashamed or embarrassed. Felicity was beautiful, intelligent, funny, and sexy as hell. The macho, caveman part of him wanted to show her off, to let every guy know that she spent her free time naked and writhing in his bed instead of theirs. Oliver was just about to mention it to Felicity when he heard her speak.

“No thanks. Not worth my money. Besides, why would I pay to spend the night with you when I already do that for free?”

Oliver thought about that for a second. “Well I just figured you wouldn’t want some other girls’ hands all over me,” he said with a shrug.

Felicity was quick to reply, her voice coming out cold and sharp, lacking the teasing tone she had a moment ago.

“We’re not dating, Oliver, so you can do whatever or _whoever_ you want. It really doesn’t matter to me.”

She turned back to her laptop and Oliver sat there shocked and partly confused. He was joking about having some other girl all over him. Sure, he could get almost any girl he wanted, he was Oliver Queen after all, but he didn’t want to sleep with any of those girls. Truth be told he hadn’t had eyes for anybody else since he and Felicity started their little friends with benefits relationship.

Felicity tried to hide the sudden wave of jealousy that she felt at the thought of Oliver and another girl. What she said was true, they weren’t a couple, they hadn’t even discussed being monogamous or anything, but she had just assumed that if Oliver was sleeping with her that he wouldn’t be sleeping with anyone else on the side. She didn’t really think that he was; between classes, tutoring sessions, and baseball workouts Oliver was a busy guy. And outside of those commitments he was either with Felicity or texting her so that left little to no free time for him to do anything else.

But the fact remained that _if_ he wanted to, he could and that was unsettling to Felicity. And she didn’t know if she wanted to go to the party just to see him walk off towards his bedroom with some other girl on his arm.

Oliver must have noticed the change in her demeanor, how could he not. She was just hoping he hadn’t picked up on the doubts she was having. Their relationship, or arrangement rather, was supposed to be fun and casual, no strings attached. Felicity mentally berated herself for taking things so seriously. In an attempt to forget about her growing concerns she shut her laptop before rising out of her seat and walking over towards the bed where Oliver was sitting, staring at the TV.

He noticed her almost immediately and tilted his head in confusion but before he could ask what she was doing Felicity had crawled onto the bed and straddled his lap, taking hold of his jaw and kissing him hard on the mouth. It only took a second before he was responding, one of his hands snaking into her hair so that he could pull her closer, titling her head so he could deepen the kiss.

Oliver was surprised by Felicity’s sudden change in mood, but he couldn’t complain when he had her grinding her hips into his growing erection, her tongue invading his mouth. She pulled back from his lips and started to kiss her way down his jaw and neck before reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his shoulders. She continued her decent, kissing down his chest and scooting away from him on her knees until she was crouched between his legs.

Felicity licked a strip along Oliver’s abs, smiling against his skin when she heard his sharp intake of breath above her. She could already see his length behind the fabric of his basketball shorts so she tugged them down to his knees, along with his boxers so that his cock sprang free. Without preamble she wrapped her hand around the base and started to pump, earning a low grown from Oliver. After a few strokes she bent down until her face was right above his cock and she blew softly on the tip. Oliver’s hips jumped from the sensation, his cock twitching in her hand.

“Shit,” he cursed, head falling back and thumping against the wall. He could not believe this was happening. Just like he had waited to go down on her, Felicity had also been waiting to give him head and now she was bent over in front of Oliver, about to deliver.

Oliver’s cock was fully erect now, the vein along the shaft drawing Felicity’s attention to it. She lowered her head before following the path of the vein with her tongue, licking up the length of his shaft before closing her lips around the tip. She sucked at the head, swirling her tongue around it, licking at the slit where she could taste his pre-cum. Then she slowly lowered her mouth around him, encasing his cock between her lips, inch by delicious inch.

The feel of Felicity’s lips wrapped tightly around his dick had Oliver panting heavily, eyes shut as she started to bob her head. She moved quickly; up and down. Up and down. Her hand worked in tandem with her mouth, twisting her wrist at the base as she sucked hard on every upward movement.

Oliver damn near lost it when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. His hand found her hair again and he gripped the loose strands tightly; not to guide her movements but to simply give him something to hold onto because he needed any sort of anchor he could find to keep him grounded. His eyes were still shut and he was fighting all self-control to not look down at her. Oliver was already certain that just seeing her like that would make him come, but he was weak and curious to know if she would look as good as he’d imagined so he cracked open an eye and immediately regretted the decision.

“Fucking shit,” he muttered as his grip on her hair tightened. Felicity was looking up at him over the rim of her glasses, a small smile on her lush pink lips even with his cock filling her mouth, stretching her lips wide. It was the sexiest thing Oliver had ever seen.

With her eyes locked on his she took him as deep as she could go before humming around his length. Oliver could feel the vibrations throughout his entire body as he canted his hips upward on instinct, slowly fucking her mouth. Felicity didn’t seem to mind as he thrusted his cock between her lips, watching in fascination as it disappeared into her mouth. He allowed himself two more thrusts before he was yanking on her hair and pulling her mouth off of him with a pop.

Her eyes widened in surprise as Oliver grabbed her waist and pushed her back onto the mattress, throwing his books to the floor in the process. Quickly he kicked off his shorts and boxers before all but tearing off Felicity’s leggings and sweater. He was hard and aching and already on the verge of coming so he grabbed a condom from the nightstand, sheathing it over his length before leaning over Felicity. He didn’t even bother removing her panties, just pulled them to the side before slamming his cock inside her. She was sopping wet for him and he slide in easily, moaning loudly at how perfectly she fit around him.

Felicity cried out at the sudden intrusion, immediately wrapping her legs around Oliver’s waist as he started fucking her hard and fast. He held her hips down to the mattress as he began to piston into her, pulling out all the way before thrusting back in. His rhythm was sloppy, erratic but he wasn’t looking for finesse, he was chasing his release so picked up the pace, one of his hands fumbling at Felicity’s clit in an attempt to bring her closer to the edge as well. It seemed to work as she started mumbling incoherently, her nails digging into the skin of his biceps hard enough to bleed.

The biting sting from her nails spurred Oliver on as he unhooked her legs from around him, putting his hands underneath Felicity’s knees and pushing them up towards her chest and out, leaving her fully exposed. The new angle allowed him to go deeper as he pushed her legs back, lifting her ass off the mattress slightly as he slammed into her with renewed vigor. The new position felt incredible for them both and it had Felicity screaming out in pleasure.

“Oh god! Harder, Oliver. Fuck me harder. Please.”

He growled before digging his knees into the mattress and driving into her with more force. “Touch yourself, Felicity,” he commanded roughly. She complied, rubbing at her clit furiously which soon triggered her release, a breathless moan escaping her lips, her body trembling as her orgasm tore through her.

Oliver could feel her inner walls beginning to contract, the muscles clamping down on his cock as she started to come around him. One more hard thrust and he was following her into oblivion, stilling his hips deep inside her as he came, the hoarse sound of Felicity’s name being torn from his throat. He released his hold on her legs, his body slumping forward onto hers as she continued to milk his cock. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath as the last ripples of his orgasm subsided.

Fuck, that was intense. Oliver almost didn’t recognize himself. He was so lost in a sex-induced haze that he had acted like some sort of wild animal in an attempt to reach his climax. He had never lost control like that before. The sudden realization of what he’d done had him pulling back to look down at Felicity’s face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted but other than that she looked fine, sated.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked hesitantly, afraid that he’d been too rough.

Felicity replied without opening her eyes. “I’m sorry, Felicity isn’t here right now. To give her a message, please leave your name and number after the beep. Beeeeeeep.”

Oliver stared at her, shaking his head in amusement. She was still continuing to surprise him. With a smile playing on her lips she spoke up again.

“But if Felicity _was_ here then she would thank you for that orgasm even though she’ll probably be sore for a week,” she finished with an adorable little giggle that had Oliver leaning down to briefly brush his lips against hers.

Her little joke had him feeling a lot better about the rough nature he had exhibited and even though Felicity seemed to have enjoyed it Oliver made a silent vow to himself to not lose control like that again unless she asked him to.

Slowly he made his way from the bed and towards the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean up. When he came back out he found Felicity sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed, the simple black t-shirt he was wearing earlier now draped over her tiny frame. Her skin was still flushed and her hair was a mess, but she looked damn good and Oliver briefly considered taking her again.

“It’s getting late. I’m just going to use your bathroom and then I’ll be out of here,” she said as she got up, padding across the room. When she came out minutes later Oliver was already dressed in sweatpants and he handed her own clothes over to her. He was expecting Felicity to take off his shirt but instead she just pulled her sweater over it before stepping into her leggings.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she simply shrugged her shoulders. “It might be cold out. I need all the layers I can get.”

Oliver bit back a groan as his mind flooded with images of Felicity going to bed in nothing but his shirt to cover her. Would she find comfort in his clothing, his scent surrounding her and steering her towards a blissful night’s sleep? Or maybe she would lie awake, teasing herself beneath the fabric of his shirt, imagining he was in the bed with her instead as she came around her fingers. Oliver wondered if she touched herself thinking about him. The thought alone was enough to make his dick twitch in his pants. Oh, how he would love to watch her do that. Maybe they could do it together sometime…

 “Walk me out?” Felicity asked lightly, pulling Oliver from his thoughts. He nodded once before guiding her downstairs.

They bid their farewells, but before Felicity could turn the knob Oliver spun her around, pinning her against the door and kissing her soundly. She moaned against his mouth, allowing him to sweep his tongue inside before he was pulling apart.

“I’m coming by tomorrow to get my shirt back,” he said, nipping at her bottom lip and taking a step back.

Felicity pulled the door open, stepping out onto the patio before replying. “You can try. But I think we both know that it looks better on me,” she said with a wink before walking down the path.

Oliver shook his head; she was right. It did look a lot better on her. He watched her walk down the street and around the corner before he shut the door and went back to his room.

As Felicity made her way back to the dorms she fished her phone out of her bag. She searched her contact’s list for Sara’s name, clicking on it and before bringing the phone to her ear. Sara replied after the second ring, greeting her happily.

“What’s up, cutie?”

Felicity continued to walk across campus, a smile spreading on her lips.

“Let’s go shopping this weekend. I need to find a Halloween costume.”


	6. Tricks AND Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to send a huge shoutout to @fueledbybooks for the lovely fic cover that I am still freaking out over. And sorry for the late update with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

** **

**Ch. 6 Tricks AND Treats**

* * *

 

The following weekend Felicity and the girls had visited almost every costume shop in Boston, each of them searching for the perfect thing to wear to the Halloween party. If Felicity was being honest she was actually really excited for the party. She hadn’t told Oliver that she planned on attending yet but she had a good feeling that he’d be happy to hear it.

The four of the girls were in this huge store downtown, trying on costume after costume. Sara had quickly found the one she would be wearing to the party; a sexy cop getup with a leather mini-skirt and knee high boots. Caitlin had her eye on a nurse’s outfit because according to Sara the doctor’s costumes weren’t ‘hot enough to do her justice’. Iris was torn between two different costumes; Wonder Woman and Black Widow. She had tried them both on and honestly she couldn’t go wrong with either one. At the end of the day she settled on Black Widow, saying that the full leather jumpsuit was just made for her.

Felicity was the last to find a costume. She had already tried on several outfits from a gypsy to a sexy magician, even Sandy from Grease. She was starting to become worried that she wouldn’t be able to find anything at all. She was in the fitting room trying on the next costume which was a female Robin Hood outfit; it had a yellow corset that merged into a deep green thigh high dress, accompanied with knee high brown leather boots and a mask to cover her eyes. After one last look in the mirror Felicity stepped out of the room for what felt like the 100th time that day to the waiting eyes of her friends.

Sara whistled through her teeth upon seeing her while Caitlin nodded enthusiastically.

“Damn, Lis you look hot,” said Iris as Felicity came to stand directly in front of where they were sitting on the plush couch.

Felicity did her best to put on a show, strutting and twirling around, flipping her hair back and forth across each shoulder.

“Whoa!” Sara exclaimed when Felicity had turned her back to them.

“Right? I think this might be the one,” Felicity said, whirling around to face her friends again, her brows furrowing when she saw the looks on their faces.

“What’s wrong? Does it not look good?” she asked a little worried. Caitlin had a hand over her mouth while Iris sat beside her, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Felicity looked over at Sara who had a knowing smirk on her face and it was her that spoke up.

“No, the costumes great. I just don’t know if it goes well with the two hickies on the back of your neck.”

Felicity’s eyes widened in shock. _No no no_.

“Well actually, one’s on the back of your neck, the other is on your shoulder blade,” Iris added, making the rest of the girls laugh while Felicity stood stock still, her cheeks quickly growing red from embarrassment.

Oliver had come over the other day to try and get his shirt back when Caitlin was in class. Felicity had told him she was keeping it, even going as far as to grab it and run around the dorm in an attempt to keep Oliver away. It had become a fun game of cat and mouse that Oliver won after 5 minutes. When he had finally caught Felicity he had thrown her over his shoulder before dropping her on her bed. He’d quickly undressed himself while Felicity did the same. Then he crawled onto the bed next to her, encouraging her to lie on her side facing away from him before he grabbed her hips and entered her from behind. They fucked just like that, quick and hard and when Oliver came his mouth was latched onto the back of her shoulder as he shuddered inside her. Felicity bit her lip as the memory washed over her and she almost forgot that her friends were sitting there waiting for an explanation.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. It took her a couple tries before she was able to form words. “I uhh, must have burnt myself with the flat iron the other day,” Felicity lied, knowing full well that the girls wouldn’t buy it.

Sara stood up at that and she placed a hand on Felicity’s upper arm, prompting her to turn around. With a sigh Felicity reluctantly turned until her back was facing Sara who moved her hair out of the way to get a better look.

“Funny, but last time I checked flat irons didn’t leave bite marks.”

Felicity groaned. She was going to kill Oliver the next time she saw him. She slowly turned to face the girls again.

“So are you going to tell us which guy gave you these?” Felicity shook her head, pulling her hair back to cover up her neck and shoulders.

“Come on, Felicity. Please?” Iris pleaded and Felicity just laughed.

“Fine. But I am a reporter, you know. I’ll get it out of you eventually,” Iris added teasingly as Felicity started walking back towards the fitting room. She stopped when her eyes landed on a costume hanging from a rack to her right. Without thinking she picked it up, a wide smile on her face as she looked it over before taking it with her back into the room.

Five minutes later she emerged wearing the new costume. “This is the one,” she announced confidently.

The girls looked at her skeptically before Caitlin spoke up.

“It actually looks really good on you,” she said sincerely.

“Yeah, I don’t think everyone can pull it off but I have to admit that it works for you,” Sara added while Iris nodded her head in agreement.

Felicity grinned at them before looking back down at the costume. She absolutely loved it and she could not wait for Oliver to see her in it.

* * *

Late Sunday afternoon Oliver and some of the boys were out at the baseball field’s batting cage getting some extra work in. The team had a lot of guys returning so they expected to make a real run this season. Oliver was also fully committed to erasing everyone’s memory of the horrible season he had the previous year. With Felicity helping him to keep his grades on track it was just up to him to be able to perform out on the field.

In the cages with him were Tommy, the team’s starting catcher, John Diggle, their senior first baseman, and Roy Harper, freshman outfielder and Oliver’s Little.

Oliver and Tommy were in one cage while John and Roy were in the next one over. Since it wasn’t an official practice they were all dressed casually wearing one of their practice shirts and either a pair of shorts or sweats.

Tommy was currently standing at one end behind a net, pitching to Oliver who was at the other end. It was uncommon for college pitchers to actually bat for themselves in a game, most teams took advantage of the designated hitter option, but Oliver had always been a power hitter with a high average and had been allowed to hit for himself ever since his freshman year.

Oliver was about five cuts in when his phone beeped from his bag outside of the cage. He ignored it, taking another swing before it beeped again. At Tommy’s annoyed look Oliver put the bat down and stepped out to retrieve it while also stuffing a handful of sunflower seeds in his mouth. He took the phone out of his bag, intending to put it on silent, but then he saw that the two texts were from Felicity.

**F** : _Hey_

**F** : _Guess what I just got done doing?_

Oliver nearly choked on a seed upon reading that message. His mind flooded with endless possibilities as to what Felicity could be referring to, half of which involved her naked in her bed, or shower; he really wasn’t picky.

**O** : _What?_

He replied before stuffing the phone in his pocket and stepping back into the batting cage. He picked up his bat and nodded at Tommy to continue and two more pitches later his phone vibrated in his pocket. He held up a hand to Tommy as he fished it out.

“Really dude? What did we say about phones at practice?” his friend chided. They all took baseball seriously and knew to keep away any distractions. But Oliver couldn’t help it; it was Felicity.

He unlocked the message while also trying to dodge the whiffle balls Tommy was chucking at him.

**F** : _I just got my Halloween costume_

Oliver read the text again. Did that mean…? He replied back quickly.

**O** : _Does that mean you’re coming?_

**O** : _To the party. Coming to the party_

**O** : _Although I wouldn’t mind the alternative ;)_

**F** : _Oh, I know you wouldn’t. But yes, that means I’m coming to the party_

A wide smile had spread across Oliver’s face before he could stop it. Knowing that Felicity would be at the party made him even more excited for Saturday night.

**O** : _What are you gonna be dressed as?_

**F** : _You’ll just have to wait and see ;)_

“What’s with the grin on your face?”

Oliver looked up from his phone at Roy’s question to find that all three guys were standing and watching him intently. He locked his phone before putting it back in his pocket.

“Nothing. Sorry,” he apologized to Tommy, not realizing how caught up in texting Felicity he’d gotten.

“Are you ditching us for some booty call?” John asked seriously, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Unfortunately no_ , Oliver thought to himself. He shook his head.

“Good,” Tommy said before tossing Oliver a ball. “Now it’s your turn to pitch.”

Oliver took the ball and walked over to the other side of the cage, doing his best to focus on the task while also fighting the urge to take out his phone and text Felicity.

* * *

The week leading up to the party was a long one. Oliver and Felicity had an exam that Thursday that they spent most of their free time studying for. When they weren’t studying Oliver was devoting every second to making Felicity tell him what her costume for the party would be.

By Wednesday night she still hadn’t budged.

“I’m withholding sex,” Oliver announced while they were sitting in his room.

Felicity was sitting on his bed while he sat in his game chair and she put her book down to stare at him, clearly not convinced by his threat.

“Really?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “You’re going to withhold sex if I don’t tell you?”

Oliver closed his own book and nodded his head at her. “You don’t think I will?” he argued, coming to sit next to her on the mattress.

“So basically you’ll withhold sex until you see my costume Saturday night. I think I can wait until then.”

“Who says I’ll let up after the party? Maybe I’ll drag this out for as long as I see fit,” he whispered in her ear.

Felicity turned to face him, putting her books aside and leaning in to trail kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Oliver didn’t stop her and Felicity laughed lightly because as much as he liked to think that he was in charge; he wasn’t.

She sucked at his pulse point before kissing her way up the side of his face. She licked along the shell of his ear before speaking softly.

“Take all the time you want, baby. I hope you and your hand get very comfortable.” Felicity put one of her hands on Oliver’s upper thigh, pressing the heel of her palm against where his dick was already hard beneath his shorts. She brought her lips to his and kissed him long and slow before pulling away. “But we both know your hand won’t feel half as good as I do.”

She sat back with a smile on her face, taking in Oliver’s shocked expression beside her. She went back to studying and after a minute Oliver grabbed his books and did the same.

He had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

Felicity was right; his hand didn’t even come close to being an adequate substitute for her body and it had only been two days. It was embarrassing how badly Oliver wanted her, how easily she set his skin on fire. He almost came close to breaking when she stopped by Friday evening. They were hanging out on his bed, watching a movie but things quickly escalated when Felicity crawled on top of him and started sucking at his neck before seeking out his mouth. He kissed her back without hesitation, sliding his tongue between her lips easily as his hands trailed over her thighs and underneath the hem of her skirt. He reached around to grab her ass and groaned loudly against her mouth when he felt the absence of her underwear. Felicity took that moment to grind her hips into his, causing Oliver to grip her ass hard.

“Fuck,” he said as Felicity started rolling her hips repeatedly over his erection.

“Are you sure you still want to do the no sex thing?” she asked with a pout of her lips as she sat up to slowly unbutton her pink blouse.

Oliver jerked his hips up on reflex, watching with rapt attention as Felicity ground her hips on top of him, her fingers pulling apart the front of her shirt to reveal her white lace bra. She looked fucking sexy and to be honest he was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that she didn’t have any panties on. But he did everything he could to not flip them over and sink between her wet folds.

The rest of the night was spent with Felicity torturing him, trying to get him to break, but Oliver wasn’t a quitter. He was the type of guy who saw no shame in forfeiting though because when Felicity started guiding his hand towards her center he sat up abruptly, pushing her off of him before he all but ran towards the bathroom, shouting over his shoulder that he was going to take a shower and that he’d see her at the party.

And now it was 3pm on Saturday and Oliver along with the rest of his frat brothers were cleaning up the house and getting everything ready. He was just getting done helping move some things out in the backyard when his phone chimed in his back pocket. He pulled it out to see Felicity’s name on the screen.

**F** : _Are you excited to see me tonight?_

Yes. It’s all Oliver’s been able to think about for the last 15 hours.

**O** : _I would be if I knew what/who to look for…_

He stared at the message for minutes after hitting send, but Felicity had yet to reply. Figures; he shouldn’t get his hopes up that she’d tell him just hours before the party. He walked over to the living room and it was a whole twenty minutes later when she texted back.

**F** : _Just keep your eyes out for a female robin hood ;)_

Oliver’s eyes lit up upon reading her text and a smile spread across his face. Oh, the possibilities of what that costume could entail. If he hadn’t been excited for the actual party then he was now. But what he was most looking forward to was taking Felicity back up to his room and finishing what she’d started the night before.

* * *

People had started arriving to the party around 9, everyone decked out in costumes. The new pledges had done a good job of decorating the house with Halloween décor and strobe lights, plenty of food and drinks to go around. There was also a DJ that was in charge of the music.

Since Oliver was participating in the bachelor auction he didn’t need to wear a costume. Instead he was dressed in his best tux, making the rounds and turning the heads of every female at the party. He politely smiled at each of them; even let his eyes linger on some of their costumes, or lack thereof, before scanning the crowds once more. The place was in full swing now, people were drinking and dancing, but Oliver had yet to find Felicity. He looked down at his watch; it was 10:45 and the auction was starting at 11. He knew that just because she was coming to the party that didn’t mean she would also be bidding on him, but he was really hoping that she would.

Oliver didn’t want to go home with some random girl tonight. He didn’t want to feel obligated to entertain her while Felicity was roaming around the party instead. He wanted Felicity, simple as that.

Just as Oliver was entering the foyer, eyes trained on the front door, he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned around excitedly, hoping to find a pair of blue eyes waiting to greet him but instead he was met with John’s grin.

He quickly shook off the flash of disappointment at not seeing Felicity when he caught a look at what his friend was wearing.

“Digg, what are you wearing?” Oliver asked. He looked him over once more and laughed at the oversized orange shirt—loincloth—covering John’s body and the light blue tie around his neck.

“I’m Fred Flintstone,” Digg replied, waving the plastic bat he was holding in the air. Oliver raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

“It’ll make sense when Lyla gets here,” his friend grumbled and Oliver laughed before he started gathering with the rest of the boys participating in the auction.

There were 10 boys total that would be auctioned off and since Oliver was a junior he was one of the last to go.

He made his way down the left staircase, waving at the crowd like the Queen he was. When he made it to the middle landing the room was filled with the shouts and whistles of almost every girl present; even some guys had joined in, much to Oliver’s amusement. He moved to stand next to Tommy who slung an arm around his shoulder before speaking into the mic.

“Alright, ladies keep your panties on!” he said to the crowd. “Assuming they’re wearing any at all,” Tommy whispered the last part so that only Oliver could hear. He had to bite back a groan as flashes of Felicity without panties on filled his mind. He wondered if she’d be wearing any tonight…

“As you can see, the next bachelor up for auction is none other than the Archers’ star pitcher, Oliver Queen; #31 out on the field and #1 in your hearts! He’s more than ready to round the bases with one of you lucky ladies tonight and if there’s one thing I know about Ollie it’s that he always scores. So let’s start the bidding!”

Oliver shook his head in amusement at Tommy’s words before scanning the crowd once more.

“We’ll start the bidding at $20!” he announced.

It didn’t take long for the price to rise over $100; numerous girls throwing their hands in the air and waving a stack of bills just hoping that they’d get Oliver for the night. Oliver had stuffed his hands in his pockets, fake smile plastered on his face. With every new bid he became more and more nervous that some girl who wasn’t Felicity was going to buy him. Two months ago he’d have loved to be in this position, with girls fighting over spending the night in his bed, but now the idea just made him nauseous.

Just as Oliver was starting to lose hope his eyes landed on the girl whose hand shot up in the air at $160. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders in waves under the felt hat on her head. A simple green mask covered her eyes and a far sexier version of Robin Hood’s outfit was clinging tightly to her body. Oliver was too far away to get a clear view of her face but after placing her bid she sent him a bright smile and a small wave. He smiled back happily, his eyes quickly drifting over the rest of the people before him, none of which seemed to want to counter her bid.

Tommy spoke up from beside him. “I’ve got $160 going once,” Oliver’s eyes met hers again, “going twice,” and just as he took a step forward to descend the remaining steps of the staircase he heard a single voice from the crowd call out.

“$200!”

Several gasps filled the room, one of which came from Oliver’s mouth. His eyes grew wide as he tried to find who the voice came from, but there were too many people. He looked around for the Robin Hood costume again, finding her standing with her mouth open in shock. Even from this distance Oliver could see the look in her eyes; she didn’t have any more money to bid. _No, this could not be happening. Not when he was so close._

He looked over at Tommy who was counting it down.

“Sold! For $200! Will the bidder please come to the bottom of the stairs to hand over the money and collect your man.”

Oliver tried to hide his disappointment as he slowly walked down the staircase. He still hadn’t seen exactly who had made the winning bid, but if it wasn’t Felicity then it really didn’t matter. He was waiting at the bottom of the staircase when the girl finally came into view. Oliver couldn’t hide the slight shock on his face as he took in her costume. She handed over the money to one of the frat guys managing the cash box before she held her hand out to Oliver. He only hesitated for a second before taking her hand and letting her guide him out of the room and down one of the halls. They turned the corner and she let go his hand, then turned around to face him.

Oliver couldn’t even see her face because she was wearing a white helmet, a helmet with a visor that he couldn’t look through; a helmet that went perfectly well with the rest of her astronaut costume. That’s right; the girl that spent $200 on buying him for the night was dressed as a fucking NASA astronaut; with the patch and everything. Her outfit was a lot better looking than what the professionals wore though. She had on white pants and black boots. Her sleeveless top had a deep v-cutout between the valley of her breasts that was made of some sheer, see-through material. It was tight and revealed the soft curves of her breasts and Oliver couldn’t take his eyes away. He heard the girl giggle when she noticed his gaze and he looked up just in time to watch her pull the helmet off her head, letting him see her face for the first time that night. He was met with a familiar pair of bright blue eyes, free of their usual glasses, and a huge grin on her lush pink lips.

_What the fuck._

“It was really stuffy under there,” she said as she put the helmet down and fixed her blonde hair.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words. He continued to stare at her, blinking rapidly to make sure he wasn’t just imagining things. She tilted her head at him in confusion of his silence and a full minute passed before he was finally able to find his voice.

“Felicity?” he choked out quietly. It couldn’t be her. Felicity was supposed to be wearing the Robin Hood costume.

“Are you surprised?” she asked anxiously. Felicity had been looking forward to this moment all week after deciding that she would be the one to make the highest bid on Oliver. The look on his face when she took off the helmet was priceless. He clearly hadn’t been expecting her to be the one behind the visor.

“I’m—what the _fuck_ , Felicity?”

Deciding to take pity on him, Felicity explained.

“I thought it would be funny to play a little prank on you. So I lied about what costume I would be wearing tonight. I had every intention of winning you at the auction and I wanted to see your reaction when you found out it was me and let me tell you, I am not disappointed. But it kind of looks like you are though.”

That got Oliver to find the words to speak. He shook his head furiously. “No, I’m not disappointed at all. I’m…relieved actually. I really thought you were dressed in that Robin Hood costume and when the astronaut— _you_ —outbid her…”

“That was just a lucky coincidence,” Felicity interrupted. “I almost got the Robin Hood costume before I found this one and I was surprised to see someone else wearing it. But I guess it all worked out in the end.”

Oliver let out a breath as he allowed himself to process everything that had happened. He wouldn’t be spending the night with some random girl after all; he’d be spending it with Felicity.  Once again she had managed to completely throw him for a loop. But he hadn’t forgotten how adamant she’d been about not wasting any money at the auction.

“What happened to not being worth your money, huh? 200 bucks seems like a lot to waste on some guy you get to have sex with for free,” he said with a smirk.

Felicity was expecting that, but she did her best to play hurt. “Oh. Well if that’s how you feel then I’m sure I could find someone else to spend the night with. Is Tommy up for bidding? I’ve got to admit, he’s filling out that Captain America uniform quite nicely.”

Before she could say another word Oliver had spun her around and pushed her against the wall, crashing his mouth down onto hers. He pulled her hips firmly against his as his tongue licked across the seam of her lips before delving inside. He kissed her hungrily, sloppy and wet before he was suddenly pulling back. Their harsh breaths mingled in the tiny space between their lips and it was Oliver who spoke up first.

“You’re mine, Felicity; for tonight and every other night.”

Felicity stared into Oliver’s eyes, surprised at the heated gaze she found there. It wasn’t the same one she’d seen countless times when they were in bed. No, this one was different. Anger and with a hint of…jealousy?

She spoke without looking away. “You don’t own me, Oliver. This is an arrangement, not a dictatorship.” He looked like he was about to say something but Felicity continued. “With that being said; yes, tonight I’m yours. But you’re mine too. The $200 I spent earlier says so,” she finished, trying to lighten the mood.

It seemed to work as Oliver smiled down at her before picking up her helmet and handing it over. “Well then, since I’m yours for the night what would you like to do first?”

Felicity knew what Oliver wanted to do, she wanted that too, but it was still early and they had all night.

“How about a drink?”

Oliver nodded before guiding her towards the kitchen.

“So why this costume?” he asked when they were standing at the keg.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. “I use to want to be an astronaut when I was younger.”

“What changed your mind?” He handed her cup.

“I got glasses,” she said before taking a sip of her beer and they both laughed lightly.

They had gone out to join the rest of the party when Oliver got called over to help with some frat thing, leaving Felicity alone at the end of the living room. She was standing by the wall when she heard someone calling her name over the loud music blaring from the speakers spread throughout the house.

“Felicity!” She looked up from her beer to find Thea and some boy making their way over to her.

The girls hugged before Thea made introductions. “Felicity, this is my boyfriend, Roy. Roy, this is my friend, Felicity.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Roy. Or should I say, Gatsby?” Felicity said with a smile on her face.

Thea and Roy had dressed in matching costumes as Jay Gatsby and Daisy Buchanan from the famous novel, Thea explaining that it was her favorite book. The pair and Felicity talked for a little bit, they had arrived after the auction so they didn’t see Felicity bid on Oliver, which she was grateful for. Roy even mentioned that he and Felicity shared the same History class but sat on opposite sides of the room. After a few more minutes of friendly conversation Thea dragged Roy out onto the dance floor leaving Felicity alone once again. She was just about to go looking for Oliver or even the girls when she felt a palm on the small of her back.

Felicity turned to find a guy standing behind her, a smirk on his face as he not so subtly stared at her slightly exposed breasts. He was lean and tall, his dark hair peeking out from under the beanie he wore. She groaned when she read the name tag on his plain gray t-shirt; Hi. My name is: Ben Dover.

_Classy_.

“Now what’s a beautiful girl like you doing over here all by herself?” he said smoothly.

“Just waiting for a friend,” Felicity answered quickly, trying to step away. But the guy slid his arm all the way around her waist before pulling her flush against him. He leaned down until his mouth was right beside her ear and Felicity could smell the heavy alcohol on his breath mixed in with the unmistakable scent of axe body spray.

“Astronaut, huh. Why don’t we go back to my place so I can give you a ride on my rocket ship.” 

Felicity shuddered at his lame attempt to pick her up, but fuckboy must have confused it for something else because next he was burying his face in the hollow of her neck before pressing his lips against her throat. She gasped, her beer dropping to the floor as she tried to push him away but he only held her tighter, his other hand moving down to squeeze her ass. She felt his tongue against her skin as he pushed his hips into hers, letting her feel his ‘rocket ship’. Felicity opened her mouth to scream in a last ditch effort to get the guy off of her when suddenly she felt him being yanked from her body. With wide eyes she watched as the guy was thrown against the wall before a fist connected with his face. And not just any fist; Oliver’s fist.

He clocked the man in the jaw, causing him to slump down the wall and he was just about to punch him again when Felicity grabbed his arm.

“Oliver, stop! I’m fine. Just let him go,” she pleaded, conscious of the many pairs of eyes that were now fixed on them.

Oliver spared her a glance, not caring that they had an audience before he pulled the guy up to his feet by the collar and slammed him hard against the wall.

“Get the fuck out of my house,” he snarled. “And if I ever see you bothering her again,” Oliver motioned towards Felicity, “I’ll break your fucking face.”

The guy was smart enough to nod his head before scrambling out of the room and Oliver ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He shouldn’t have left Felicity alone at a party like this. Of course she would attract the attention of some creep. Luckily he had gotten there before anything else happened. But now Felicity was looking at him like he was insane and he barely registered the words ‘are you crazy?’ and ‘there are people watching’ leave her lips before he cupped the back of her neck and brought her mouth to his. She gasped against his lips and Oliver took that opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth as he tilted her head back and kissed her deeply. He felt Felicity’s hands gripping the front of his dress shirt as she clung to him, kissing him back with equal fervor. He nipped at her top lip before stroking her tongue with his once more, and then he pulled away. With his forehead resting against hers he whispered quietly so that only she could hear.

“Are you okay?”

With her eyes still closed Felicity nodded her head once. She reached up to circle his wrist with her hand and she could feel his racing pulse beneath her fingertips. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. His cheeks were still red with anger but he was looking at her so intimately. It was clear that Oliver was worried about her and a sudden warmth bloomed in her chest from his protective and caring nature. For a second she had forgotten where they were, but then she was brought back to reality when she heard a familiar voice speak up somewhere behind her.

“Oh my god!”

Felicity abruptly broke away from Oliver, but he kept one hand on her waist as they both turned to face Thea.

“Are you two dating?!” the younger Queen shrieked, asking the question on everyone else’s mind that was in the vicinity.

Felicity looked up at Oliver in a slight panic, unclear of what to say but a tight smile formed on his face before he replied.

“It’s none of your business, Thea,” he answered promptly, ignoring all the other curious stares before taking Felicity’s hand and leading her away from the crowd.

They walked in silence down the hall, turning the corner and entering the frat’s Chapter Room. Only certain brothers were allowed inside, Oliver being one of them, so he knew it would most likely be empty. He ushered Felicity into the room before closing the door behind them. He turned to look at her but she was quickly pacing the room, her hands waving around in front of her as she began talking in a rushed manner.

“I can’t believe you just did that. Now everybody knows. They probably think I’m some slut. Oh my god, your sister probably thinks I’m a whore! This is a disaster. We we’re supposed to keep things strictly between us and after tonight the whole school is going to know we’re sleeping together! Oliver, why are you laughing?! This isn’t funny!”

Felicity stopped her babbling when she heard Oliver’s chuckle from where he was leaning against the door. He pushed off of it before stalking towards the middle of the room, his eyes never leaving hers.

“I’m laughing because it’s a little funny.” An exasperated sigh left Felicity’s lips but she didn’t say a thing so Oliver continued. “First of all, Thea will not think you’re a whore; you’re friends and she respects you. Second of all, who cares about what everyone else thinks? We both know you’re not a slut. We both know exactly what this relationship is and what it isn’t. We’re adults, Felicity and we don’t owe any of those people an explanation.”

He was standing directly in front of her now, not in her personal space but close enough that he could reach out and touch her if he wanted to. But Felicity still didn’t look convinced so he kept a safe distance between them. It was tough though, especially since she kept worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and it only made Oliver want to lean in and capture it between his own.

Felicity tried to think logically about their situation. She knew that what Oliver had said was true; it was nobody’s business but theirs. A small part of herself couldn’t help but be nervous though. Everyone knowing that she was sleeping with Oliver Queen would bring unwanted attention her way and Felicity liked to blend in as much as possible. It would also mean that the two of them wouldn’t need to sneak around anymore; something that she actually quite enjoyed.

“You’re cute when you’re worried,” Oliver’s voice rang through her ears, breaking her out of her own thoughts.

She put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin up at him. He was watching her closely. “And what am I when I’m not worried?”

Oliver took a step forward, his hands coming to land on either side of her waist and Felicity craned her neck up to look at him. He leaned down until his mouth was hovering over hers and then he spoke.

“Hot as fuck,” he breathed against her lips; the deep timber of his voice sending waves of pleasure straight to Felicity’s core.

She reacted instantly, looping her arms around his neck before capturing his mouth. Their lips moved effortlessly against each other’s in a kiss that was equal parts give and take. Oliver held Felicity close, pressing their chests together before dropping his hands over her ass and lifting her in his arms. They never broke the kiss as Oliver walked them towards one of the desks, sitting Felicity on the surface, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He kissed down her jaw and along her neck while he ground his growing erection into her hips.

“Oliver,” she moaned and god had he missed that sound over the last three days. He captured her mouth again, pulling her right to the edge of the table before moving against her once more.

Felicity tore her lips from his. “Oliver, stop,” she whispered while pushing at his chest. He looked down at her in confusion. “Let’s go back to my room.”

He groaned at the sound of that idea, pressing one more bruising kiss to her lips before allowing her to hop off the desk. She grabbed his arm and started walking out of the room.

“Come on, we just need to get my helmet before we leave.”

They had just rounded the corner leading back to the main room when Felicity came to an abrupt halt, causing Oliver to bump into her from behind.

“So Oliver’s the guy you’ve been hooking up with. Is he also the one who gave you those hickies last week?”

Felicity groaned at the sight of her three friends. They were all smirking at her and Sara raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer to her question, but before she could think of a response Oliver was already talking.

“They better be from me,” he said to the girls before looking sideways at Felicity. “Or have you been sneaking some other guy into your bed?” he asked jokingly.

“Oh my god, have you two been having sex while I’ve been in the other room?” Caitlin squealed and Felicity could only bury her face in Oliver’s chest to hide her humiliation.

Oliver put a soothing hand on her back while he laughed at how embarrassed Felicity was and she smiled at the way his chest shook with each chuckle.

“We were actually heading back over there right now. So if you could not show up for an hour,” Felicity raised her head from his chest before she swatted his arm.

“Oliver!” she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Fine,” he said, holding his hands up innocently. “If you could not show up for the next _two_ hours then we would really appreciate it,” he told Caitlin who just stared back with a blank expression.

Felicity shook her head beside him. He was ridiculous. And naïve if he thought he could last two hours with her. Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand, ignoring the way her friends eyes followed the movement; the cat was already out of the bag so no need to be embarrassed anymore, and she quickly said goodbye to the girls before dragging Oliver away to retrieve her helmet.

“I can’t say that I’m surprised,” Sara said as they watched the pair hurry off.

“With them spending so much time together I guess it was only a matter of time,” Iris added.

“Ladies, excuse me for the interruption,” a voice spoke up from behind them and the girls all turned to find Tommy standing there.

“Captain America,” Iris greeted happily, earning herself one of Tommy’s boyish grins.

“Black Widow, just the woman I wanted to see. I’ve actually got some hero business to discuss with you so if you’ll just follow me upstairs I’ll take you back to headquarters where we can talk in private.” He winked at Iris before flashing her another smile.

She opened her mouth to reply when Oliver and Felicity whizzed by them on their way to the front door.

“Talk to you guys later!” Felicity said as they passed by.

And Oliver called out a quick, “See ya, buddy,” to Tommy from over his shoulder.

“Oliver and tutor girl? When did that happen?” a bewildered Tommy asked the girls, his head turning back towards the door just in time to watch Oliver and Felicity disappear through it.

Iris linked her arm through his. “Come on, Captain. Get me a drink and I’ll tell you all about it.”

Tommy nodded his head enthusiastically before the four of them rejoined the rest of the party.

* * *

Felicity’s astronaut helmet scattered to the floor of her bedroom when Oliver pinned her against her door. He scattered kisses down her neck while she pushed his suit jacket over his shoulders and down his arms.

“What the fuck,” she muttered when she took in the sight of Oliver standing there in a crisp white button up, a bowtie hanging loosely from around his neck, and suspenders.

_Fucking suspenders._

She could feel the wetness beginning to pool between her legs as she hooked her hands into the elastic and pulled Oliver’s mouth down to hers. She kissed him quick before slowly easing him back towards the foot of her bed. Before she had the chance to push him down onto the mattress Oliver hand spun them around, lifting Felicity just high enough so that he could drop her onto the plush covers.

With her lying on the mattress Oliver took a step back to undress. He slowly undid each button of his dress shirt, his eyes boring into Felicity’s as he did so until his entire chest was bare. Then he leaned over the bed, pulling off Felicity’s boots before removing her pants. He got his answer about whether or not she was wearing panties when he took in the rest of her costume; it was like a one piece bathing suit, the bottom of it clinging tightly to her already wet center.

He lowered his face between her legs, his mouth going straight for her clit before sucking it into his mouth through the thin fabric. Oliver moaned around the tight bundle of nerves, flicking it with his tongue a couple times before releasing it and kissing his way up Felicity’s body. She pulled on the suspenders when he got close enough and their mouths met in a desperate kiss. Oliver’s fingers hooked into the straps of her top and Felicity sat up slightly to allow him to peel it off her body.

The sight of Felicity lying naked before him had Oliver’s dick throbbing in the confines of his pants. He hadn’t been inside her in almost 4 days so he quickly removed the rest of his clothes, surprised at Felicity’s whimper of disapproval. He raised an eyebrow at her once he was naked.

“Is this not what you wanted?” Oliver asked as his right hand traveled down his abdomen before taking hold of his erection. He groaned, throwing his head back as he pumped up and down his shaft a couple of times. When he looked back at Felicity she was licking her lips, her eyes focused on what his hand was doing.

“I just-” she moaned softly when Oliver squeezed his fist around the head of his cock. “I just really liked the suspenders,” she managed to say on the third try.

Oliver took a step forward, still stroking lazily. “I’ll eat you out next time. Wearing nothing but the suspenders,” he promised as he crawled onto the foot of the bed.

“Well you can’t just wear the suspenders. Don’t they need to be attached to your— _oh god_ , Oliver!” Felicity cried out when she felt the head of Oliver’s cock brush through her folds. With his hand still on the shaft, Oliver rubbed the head against Felicity’s clit and she bucked up wildly from the contact.

He moved off of her for a moment so that he could grab a condom from her bedside table before coming back to the mattress and pulling Felicity to a sitting position.

“I want you to ride me,” he said before handing her the condom and sitting in the middle of the bed.

Felicity nodded in agreement, quickly tearing open the foil packet and rolling the condom down Oliver’s length. She crawled up until she was straddling him and she took his cock in her hand, lining it up with her entrance. She swept the head through her folds again, coating it with her arousal before easing the tip inside. Felicity stayed like that, hovering just over Oliver’s cock until he grabbed her hips and lowered her down the rest of the way.

“Fuck.”

“Oh god, yes.”

Felicity planted her hands flat on Oliver’s chest as she began to move. She rolled her hips, slowly at first, in a simple back and forth motion that kept Oliver buried deep inside her. He always felt so good; stretching her, filling her. She started to lift herself off his cock inch by inch before lowering again. With her head thrown back she began moving faster, rising up until just the tip was inside her, holding the position for a few seconds, then slamming back down.

Oliver’s hands gripped Felicity’s waist as he helped to guide her movements. He let her take control to start, simply lying there and watching while she fucked herself on his cock, but soon he was thrusting up to meet her every time she lowered herself onto him, both of them crying out in pleasure. Oliver used one hand to reach behind her neck and pull her face down to his. He kissed Felicity roughly, nipping at her lips and stroking her tongue with his while developing a harsh rhythm of thrusting up into her pussy.

She gasped against his mouth when he bottomed out; pushing at his chest so that she was sitting in his lap again. Almost furiously Felicity began to bounce up and down on his cock, her knees digging into the mattress to help lift her as she chased her release. Oliver watched as she rode him; watched as her breasts bounced with every movement, as his entire cock disappeared between her wet folds. He could feel her muscles start to flutter around him as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

“That’s it baby,” he said through gritted teeth. “Come for me.”

At Oliver’s command Felicity let herself go. She shouted his name while continuing to grind her hips against him, prolonging her orgasm. Oliver couldn’t suppress the groan that left his lips as Felicity writhed on top of him, coming around his cock.

He was throbbing with the need to come, to give himself over to the pleasure of being buried inside Felicity, but the position wasn’t enough for him. Quickly, he flipped them over so that Felicity was lying beneath him. He lifted her left leg over his right shoulder before he started to pound into her, his thrusts lacking their usual rhythm as his own orgasm neared. He continued to drive into her almost desperately, fucking her with deep hard strokes until the tension at the base of his spine reached its peak and he was coming hard into the condom.

When he finished he lowered Felicity’s leg back onto the mattress before pulling out and lying on his back beside her.

“God, I’ve missed that,” Oliver said after a few minutes.

Felicity laughed at how dramatic he was being. “It’s barely been 3 days, Oliver,” she said amusingly.

“I know,” he whispered in her ear. “But I’m insatiable when it comes to you.”

Oliver then rolled onto his side, his lips brushing her shoulder as one of his hands moved down her stomach. He ran a finger through her slit before teasing her sensitive folds.

A whimper left Felicity’s lips as her hips moved instinctively against his hand. “Wh-what are you doing?” she asked breathlessly.

Oliver pushed two fingers into her pussy before replying. “I told Caitlin not to come back for two hours. And if my calculations are correct, which they should be since you’re my tutor, we still have an entire hour and ten minutes to kill.”

Felicity nodded her head absentmindedly as Oliver pumped his fingers faster inside her. She turned her face so that she could kiss him briefly before she pulled his body on top of hers.

They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

It was just past three in the morning when Caitlin arrived back at the dorms, accompanied by Iris and Sara. Just as she was about to unlock the front door it was pulled open from the inside, revealing a disheveled Oliver standing there shirtless with nothing but his pants and suspenders on, his suit jacket slung over one shoulder. All three girls stepped aside to let him by, stunned silent by the hickies on his neck and scratches down his back. He looked at each of them in turn before nodding once, a sheepish grin on his face.

“You ladies have a good night,” he told them before turning and walking down the hallway. They watched him round the corner to the staircase before running inside and shutting the door.

“Felicity!” Caitlin yelled at the same time Iris said, “Lis, get your ass out here right now!”

Felicity slowly emerged from her room, dressed in nothing but Oliver’s white button up.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, missy,” Sara scolded teasingly, patting the seat next to her on the couch. Felicity walked over, sitting next to the other blonde while Iris and Caitlin took up seats across from them.

“Okay,” Felicity sighed heavily. “What do you want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with finals coming up I don't think I'll be able to update next week. But I plan on getting back on schedule after that. For more fic announcements and sneak peeks you can follow my twitter: @tommysmoaks I'm usually very active on there about what I'm currently working on and you can always drop by to say hi :)
> 
> -RocketRem


	7. I just wanna take your time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back with the next chapter and now that the semester is over I'm hoping on being able to continue with weekly updates. This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones and is more of a filler than anything but I hope you enjoy it. Also, Jo and I have decided to provide some little social media deleted scenes for this fic that we'll post on twitter and maybe move over to tumblr eventually. You can find them[ here ](https://twitter.com/tommysmoaks/status/601579580227387394) and [ here ](https://twitter.com/tommysmoaks/status/601834122831507456) :)
> 
> Chapter title from the song Take Your Time by Sam Hunt
> 
> -RocketRem

**Ch. 7 I just wanna take your time**

The days following the Halloween party were kind of a blur for Felicity. Between classes, work, and dodging some of the girls more racy questions, she barely had any time to herself. Not to mention any free time to spend with Oliver outside of tutoring.

It was a little weird now that the entire school knew they were together. No, not together. Having sex, Felicity corrected; which was probably worse now that she thought about it. Her friends were glad that it wasn’t a secret anymore though.

“Come on, Lis just tell us.”

Felicity was standing in the kitchen of her dorm, preparing dinner with Caitlin while Sara and Iris sat on the couch in the living room. She shook her head at Iris’ question, earning a ‘you suck’ in the process. Grabbing some glasses she and Caitlin went into the living room to join the girls while the food finished cooking.

Taking a seat next to Sara probably wasn’t a good idea because as soon as Felicity sat down the other blonde had turned her entire body towards Felicity, grasping her shoulders.

“Look, I’ll make it easy for you, okay? Just tell me when to stop.”

With that, Sara placed both hands in front of Felicity’s face, her palms touching. Slowly, she began to pull her hands apart, her eyes never leaving Felicity’s. The other girls had gathered around them and were also watching with rapt attention.

Felicity shook her head at her friends’ antics. They’d been pestering her for days, ever since they got back from the party and found Felicity wearing Oliver’s dress shirt. Every chance they got, they bombarded her with questions.

_“How long has it been going on?”_

_“How often do you guys have sex?”_

_“Is he a good kisser?”_

_“How big is his dick?”_

The last question was the only one Felicity hadn’t answered, much to her friends’ disappointment. They hadn’t given up though and she had to commend them for their insistence.

The further apart Sara’s hands went, the bigger the smirk on Felicity’s face grew. When there was a full 12 inch distance between Sara’s hands the girl stopped and quickly narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

“No way. Are you serious? You’re serious.”

“I mean, I’d heard the rumors but I never thought they were true,” Iris said, clearly impressed. It was Caitlin’s response that made her laugh the most.

“How are you even walking?” her roommate asked with a fearful expression.

Felicity let out a laugh, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. It was too much fun to toy with her friends like this. Sara didn’t seem to find it funny though.

“Ollie can’t be that big; I don’t believe it,” she said confidently. “I’m starting over,” and with that Sara had begun repeating the process with her hands and like the first time Felicity didn’t say a word. A ding went off in the kitchen and Felicity quickly got up from her seat, ignoring her friends protests.

“Oh! The chicken’s ready,” she faked excitement as she hurried off into the kitchen, the sound of Sara’s shouts following her. They could question her all they wanted, but that was one secret Felicity did not plan on sharing.

While she was more than okay with her friends now knowing the truth, even if that meant being constantly interrogated and having discussions of how she should be careful, everyone else knowing was a different story. She could no longer walk with him across the quad without turning the heads of every student they passed by. English class wasn’t any better. Felicity could practically feel everyone’s eyes on her.

It shouldn’t have bothered her because Oliver was right, it didn’t matter what anyone else thought about their relationship, but she couldn’t help feeling a little uncomfortable. Felicity had hopes of getting through the semester more or less under the radar so it was weird having everybody know her name, to have strangers look at her like they knew her personally. No one had been mean towards her but she heard the whispers from other girls when she passed by, noticed how guys’ eyes would linger on her body, suggestive smirks on their faces as they said hello. She did her best to not react to any of it, but internally she was screaming a little bit.

The last thing Felicity wanted was to be in real relationship so she was glad when Oliver had agreed that their arrangement would be purely sexual. They had easily become friends sure, they studied in the library together, sometimes they went out for coffee, but most physical contact happened behind closed doors. Now that their secret was out though, Oliver had started becoming much more affectionate whenever they were together. He kissed her a lot, anywhere and everywhere like it was the normal thing to do. Sometimes he held her hand while they walked from class to the library or when he’d walk her back to her dorm. While Felicity found it strange it seemed that Oliver rather enjoyed being able to do those things in public. But even though she often questioned his behavior she never said anything to him because deep down Felicity actually liked it too; she just wouldn’t admit it.

* * *

One Friday afternoon when there was no practice Oliver went to visit Felicity in the library. It was just past 4pm and her shift ended at 5 so he decided to go and say hi, maybe ask if she’d like to come over after she gets off so that the two of them could, _get off._

He also just wanted to see her; wanted to see if she was wearing her hair down or in a ponytail, if she had on jeans or a skirt.

Ever since the Halloween party Oliver had become more insistent towards Felicity. Maybe it was due to the fact that their relationship—arrangement—was now out in the open. The reveal might not have been exactly what he or she wanted, but if he was being honest he was glad that they didn’t have to keep it a secret anymore. Oliver never really wanted to hide it in the first place. Sure, the sneaking around was fun, but it was nice to be able and kiss Felicity whenever he wanted, to be able and tell the guys that he was going over to her place, to actually be able to come over in the middle of the day without worrying about Caitlin seeing him.

Everything just came so naturally for him when he was with Felicity. They weren’t a couple or even dating for that matter, but he constantly found himself reaching for her hand when they were walking side by side, kissing her goodbye when they parted ways before class or practice. To others, some of Oliver’s actions might look like pages right out of the boyfriend/girlfriend manual, but he didn’t see it that way; he didn’t even realize what he was doing half the time, not until after the fact. He liked it, liked doing those things with Felicity so he didn’t stop. The fact that anytime he kissed her in public made her cheeks blush the brightest shade of pink was also a huge deciding factor in his continued efforts.

He didn’t see Felicity when he initially entered the library. She wasn’t at the front desk or in the tutoring center and the library was a big place so really she could be anywhere. Instead of wasting his time wandering through the building he took a seat at one of the tables near the entrance and waited for her to show up.

10 minutes passed before he saw her walking towards him. He smiled when he saw her, taking in the black leggings and maroon cardigan she was wearing, her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. She returned his smile as she came to stand next to the table, taking a seat before furrowing her brows.

“What are you doing here? We didn’t have a tutoring session scheduled, did we? Do you need help with an assignment or something?”

Oliver shook his head at her many questions. “Nope. I just wanted to say hello, see if maybe you wanted to come by tonight,” he finished with a playful wink as he moved his hand to rest just above her left knee.

Felicity’s lips tilted up into a small smile before falling. “I wish I could, but one of the other workers called in sick so I have to stick around until closing. I also have a short essay assignment due at midnight that I still need to finish.”

Well that certainly ruined all of Oliver’s plans for an enjoyable Friday night. He sighed, patting her knee in an understanding gesture. Then he smoothed his palm higher up on her leg, brushing his thumb back and forth over her thigh. He could feel the slight contraction that ran through her muscles from his touch and he mentally cursed the fact that he wouldn’t be able to feel all that and more as Felicity writhed and shook beneath him while he fucked into her with long, sure thrusts.

Oliver moved his hand higher, splaying his fingers against her inner thigh before squeezing once and he heard Felicity’s breath catch in her throat, her legs instinctively trying to close. Suddenly his need to take her, to _have_ her seemed so overwhelming and he couldn’t wait another second.

“When’s your next break?” he asked in a low tone, his hand still nestled tightly between her thighs.

When there was no response he lightly traced the tip of his pinky over her center, causing her to jerk forward in her chair.

“Felicity,” he stretched her name out until she was looking right at him. “Your break.”

With a gulp she responded quietly. “Now. I can umm, I can take my break right now.”

Oliver was pulling her out of her chair before she even finished her sentence.

“Good,” he replied with a grin before grabbing her hand and leading her through the library. He took long, purposeful strides as he guided them towards the back, heading through the stacks and rows of books until they reached a dead end. Oliver quickly tugged Felicity behind him and into a secluded corner before spinning her around and pushing her back against a shelf of old, leather bound books. With his hands planted firmly on either side of her waist he stepped forward until they were standing chest to chest. He allowed himself a second to just look at her; to take in her wide, darkening eyes and her slightly parted lips. Then he was leaning forward, crashing into her for a searing kiss.

Felicity welcomed him easily, opening her mouth to him so that he could slip his tongue inside and she stroked it with her own. Their lips moved against each other with practiced ease as Oliver’s hands moved under Felicity’s cardigan while she brought hers up to frame his face. Soon his hands were traveling down her sides and around towards her ass and she could feel the heat from his palms through the thin fabric of her leggings. He gave her cheeks a tight squeeze before lifting her off the ground. Felicity let out a small squeak in surprise, giggling against his lips before circling her legs around his waist.

Oliver moved his lips to Felicity’s neck, kissing all along the column of her throat, drawing the softest moans out of her. He pulled her legs more securely around him and then he was pushing her firmly against the stack of books, rocking his hips into her in the same motion. His growing erection was pressing against the zipper of his jeans, creating a bone tingling sensation that only increased the more he ground into Felicity.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” she panted out and Oliver groaned into her neck before moving his lips back up to her mouth.

“I’m gonna make you come just like this,” he said once they pulled apart. He gripped her ass tighter as he began to grind against her hips in earnest, the both of them moaning from the delicious friction it created.

Felicity locked her ankles securely behind Oliver’s waist, heels digging into the top of his ass as her hands scrabbled for purchase on his shoulders. She went back to kissing him, sucking and nibbling on his lips as she rocked her hips down into him, dragging her clothed clit over the bulge in his jeans. Oliver cursed against her lips as he drove her higher and harder into the stack of books, pushing into her before grinding his hips up. With one hand under her thigh he brought the other up to grab hold of the shelf next to Felicity’s head which allowed him more leverage as the force of his thrusts picked up.

“Oliver, we don’t…this needs to be quick,” Felicity said, pulling away just far enough to look into his eyes. His only response was a low grunt before he sought out her lips once more, the hard outline of his cock pressed tightly against her core.

The next minute was spent with the both of them grinding together, matching each other thrust for thrust. Felicity soon felt the beginnings of her orgasm travel through her body and she began rocking her hips harder against Oliver, planting her hands on the tops of his shoulders so that she could lift herself slightly before lowering back down with her core dragging firmly along the length of his cock. It felt too good, the pressure against her clit so perfect that she couldn’t help but cry out softly as she started to come but Oliver remembered where they were and was quick with the reflexes as he covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her moans.

He watched as Felicity’s head fell back, her eyes slamming shut as the pleasure washed over her. The feel of her hot breath against his palm, teeth lightly grazing the soft flesh, combined with the erratic swiveling of her hips was the last push Oliver needed to follow her over the edge. He removed his hand from her mouth so that he could replace it with his lips, groaning into her mouth as he came within the confines of his jeans.

His hips stilled against hers as his orgasm hit and the pair continued to kiss lazily as they both tried to come down from the shared high. They pecked at each other’s lips until Felicity pulled away. Oliver rested his forehead against hers, their shallow pants of breath mingling in the small space between them.

“God, that was good.” Felicity licked her lips, humming softly. “That was _really_ good.”

Oliver chuckled before pulling away and nodding his head. “Yeah, you’re telling me. I just came in my pants like a damn teenager at his first boy/girl dance.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him. “I think you were doing dances the wrong way.”

“Or the right way, it just depends on how you look at it,” he told her teasingly.

She shook her head before tapping him on the shoulder and Oliver got the hint before lowering her legs to the ground, keeping his hands on her waist to steady her.

“Let’s go,” Felicity said as she grabbed his wrist. “I have to get back before someone comes looking for me.”

The two of them made their way back through the library, Oliver’s hand on her lower back as they walked side by side. He had leaned down to whisper in her, his attention entirely focused on Felicity and the new shade of pink that was adorning her cheeks which is why Oliver didn’t notice the guy in front of them until he heard his voice.

“Well, well, well, look at you two naughty birds.”

Oliver’s head whipped up towards the familiar voice, only to find his best friend standing there with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked between the both of them, knowing smirk on his face.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Oliver greeted as Felicity tried to step away from him but he only pulled her closer into his side.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at the gesture before grinning broadly at his friend. “Not much. I just thought I’d come in here to get some homework done, you know? Maybe even a little reading. Since this is a library after all and that’s what people do in here.” He looked over at Felicity, laughing lightly at the look of embarrassment on her face. “Well, what most people do,” he finished with a wink.

Felicity groaned, turning her body towards Oliver and burying her face into his shoulder. No point in denying what Tommy so clearly already knew. How did he know what happened anyways? Did she and Oliver look like two people who had just got finished dry humping in a dark corner of the library? Oh god, she sure hoped not.

“Yeah, well I guess some of us have just found more exciting ways to pass the time in this place,” Oliver said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tommy nodded his head before replying. “Oh, I bet something exciting happened all right.” He looked right at Oliver before motioning down with his eyes, tipping his head downward.

A confused Felicity looked down at what Tommy was referring to and a small yelp left her throat before she buried her face against Oliver’s shoulder once more, this time to cover the fit of giggles bubbling past her lips. Oliver looked down then, groaning before slamming his eyes shut and running his free hand over his face because there on the front of his jeans was a nice, round wet spot.

“Fuck!” Oliver cursed as both Felicity and Tommy broke out in laughter. He turned to look at the blonde next to him. “This is all your fault.”

Felicity pulled back from him, still laughing slightly. “How is _that_ my fault?”

“Yeah, buddy, don’t blame Lis because you’re quick on the trigger,” Tommy teased.

Oliver crossed his arms over the front of his chest, a pout forming on his face and Felicity only laughed harder at how adorable he looked.

“You guys both suck,” he grumbled. “I’m going back to the house. I’ll talk to you, later?” he asked Felicity who could do nothing but nod her head in response and with that he walked away, leaving her and Tommy laughing behind him.

* * *

Things on campus were crazy the following week. The upcoming Saturday was the football team’s homecoming game and it was all anyone could talk about, even Thea.

“You have to come with me, Felicity! We’ll get decked out in Archer’s gear and meet the guys for the tailgate. It’s going to be a lot of fun.”

The two girls were currently sitting in their chemistry class, working on a lab when Thea brought up the football game. Felicity hadn’t been to a game all season and homecoming seemed like the perfect time for her to attend.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll go.”

Thea clapped her hands together excitedly, earning an amused stare from Professor Walter before she waved at him in apology. She turned back towards Felicity.

“Great! I think Roy and everyone are going to head out there around 9 or 10 and the game starts at 1. Sara and Iris should be there too. And Ollie of course, but I’m sure you already knew that,” she finished with a suggestive smirk.

Felicity glared at her before sighing in exasperation. “Your brother and I are-”

“Just friends. Yeah, I know. I still think it’s a little weird that you guys are like, casually dating or whatever, but you two seem to make it work.”

“Thea, we aren’t dating; not even casually. We’re just-”

“Oh god, please don’t say it,” the brunette groaned. “I don’t need to know about all of _that_.”

Felicity nodded her head in understanding. “Yeah, sorry of course you don’t. I just want to make it clear that Oliver and I aren’t a thing. We’re friends who like to,” Felicity attempted to make an awkward hand gesture, interlocking her fingers, “ _you know_. But there isn’t anything else going on between us. And there won’t be.”

She finished her sentence pointedly, with finality, hoping that Thea would understand what she meant. Her friend gave short nod, smiling at her.

“Whatever you say, Lis.”

Saturday came by quicker than Felicity had expected and she soon found herself sitting around her dorm waiting for Thea to show up. She was alone in the dorm since Caitlin had already left for the training room so she sat in the living room as she waited. It was a fairly sunny day, but the cool autumn weather still required she wear a bundle up a bit. She had put on a pair of skinny jeans accompanied with black leather boots, a dark green Archer’s crewneck which she wore under a dark grey vest and to top it all off, a black backwards snapback covered her wavy blonde hair. She had also forgone her glasses for a pair of contacts instead.

At a quarter to 10 Felicity heard a knock on the front door and when she opened it she found a smiling Thea standing on the other side, dressed in black leggings and a white sweater with green lettering on the front.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” she boasted before linking her arm through Felicity’s and with that the two of them were off towards the football stadium.

When they arrived at the main parking lot the place was already filling up with people, everyone dressed from head to toe in Archer’s apparel. The two of them had to walk a little farther into the parking lot to find where Roy and Oliver had settled. They spotted the group of boys right away, standing by a couple of pickup trucks where white canopies and barbeque pits were already set up. Thea quickly made her way over to Roy, plastering herself to his side while Felicity followed shortly behind.

She waved hello at some of the other people situated in the area but she had yet to see Oliver. She was making her way over to Thea when suddenly a strong pair of arms banded around her waist from behind, a familiar voice speaking in her ear.

“Hey, beautiful,” he said before pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Felicity turned around in his arms, laughing loudly when she saw his face.

“Hi, Tommy.”

It took Felicity a second to notice the green paint covering his bare chest, the letter C painted in white directly in the middle. She quirked an eyebrow at him, but before he could explain she heard another voice approaching from behind her.

“Scram, Merlyn.” Felicity turned around, Tommy’s hands loosely holding her waist, as she faced Oliver. He was also covered in green paint but the letter on his chest was an R.

“I just wanted to say hello to my favorite tutor,” Tommy teased before he was removing his hands and stepping around her.

Oliver tilted his head to the side. “Don’t you have some other girl to bother?” he quipped back and Tommy chuckled in response.

“That I do. Excuse me while I go hunt down a certain Iris West,” and with that he was walking away towards the rest of the group.

When they were left alone Oliver took a step forward until he was in arms reach of Felicity. She smiled at him, her eyes roaming over his body as she took special interest in his muscular abs which she could clearly make out underneath the paint. His hair was spiked up and a pair of dark sunglasses covered his eyes.

“This is a good look,” Felicity said appreciatively as she let her fingertips brush along Oliver’s abdomen. He sucked in a harsh breath at the sudden contact before taking hold of her wrist and pulling her arm behind his back, causing Felicity to practically collide with his chest. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Oh, is that so?”

She nodded her head almost immediately. “Definitely. You should only ever dress like this.”

Oliver nipped lightly at her earlobe. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He pulled away from her with a smile before tugging on her arm as the both of them went to join the rest of their friends.

Apparently a few of the guys in Oliver’s frat had also decided to paint their chests and Felicity realized that when standing together in order the letters spelled out _Archers_. The guys were busy grilling food; hamburgers and hotdogs, ribs and chicken so Felicity went to take a seat in one of the many lawn chairs placed under the canopies.

She sat with Thea and Lyla, John Diggle’s longtime girlfriend, and the three of them struck up an easy conversation while sipping on a couple of beers. Soon enough the guys were coming to join them, snacks and their own drinks in hand.

Felicity was having a great time. It was nice to be around Oliver and his friends, everyone just relaxing and having a good time. She didn’t know whether it was the alcohol or the fact that she was done taking things so seriously, but she didn’t even care about everyone watching her and Oliver together. She was no longer blushing from embarrassment or freaking out internally whenever Oliver would wrap an arm around her waist or kiss her soundly on the mouth. Felicity simply rolled with it, deciding that it didn’t matter what anyone else thought about their relationship because she knew what it was and so did Oliver and that’s all that mattered.

She was standing around the grill with Diggle and Roy a while later when Tommy returned with a few friends.

“Look who I found,” he announced, coming to join the group with Iris, Sara, and another tall, dark haired girl in tow. While Tommy went to talk to some of the other guys, Felicity went to say hello to the girls.

“Hey, Lis,” Sara greeted with a hug. “This is my friend, Nyssa.”

Felicity waved hello before speaking. “It’s nice to meet you. I actually think I’ve seen you around the dorms before.”

Nyssa nodded her head in response before telling her that she also lived on the third floor, just a few rooms down from her and Caitlin. As she and Nyssa started talking Felicity noticed Sara standing behind the other girl with a grin on her face as she pointed excitedly in Nyssa’s direction. Felicity raised an eyebrow at the blonde in confusion before realization dawned on her.

 _Tall, dark, and sexy._ So this was the girl Sara had her eye on. Felicity nodded her head in approval before she was being pulled away from them by Oliver. He draped his arm across her shoulders as he led her away from the girls.

“Care to be my partner?” Oliver asked her with his signature grin and Felicity had to tramp down the sudden onslaught of emotions that threatened to bubble to the surface at the thought of what that one question could imply. She gulped, her cheeks beginning to heat up and just as she was about to reply she noticed that Oliver had brought her over to one of the foldable tables where a game of beer pong had been set up.

 _Oh_. Felicity let out a relieved breath before turning towards him.

“Sure. Who are we playing?” she asked.

“The unstoppable duo of Merlyn and West!” Tommy announced loudly from across the table where he and Iris were standing. “Otherwise known as Merwest.”

Felicity and Oliver both laughed at that. “Dude, did you just come up with that?” Oliver asked in amusement.

“Why does your name get to go first? If we’re going to be called anything it’s going to be Westlyn,” Iris said to Tommy with a smirk before grabbing two ping pong balls.

It was funny to watch how serious Oliver and Tommy took the simple game, each making sure to get in the proper position before throwing the ball. The two of them tried their best to psych each other out before every turn, calling each other names and whatnot. Felicity and Iris took advantage of the fact that neither guy expected them to be any good. Felicity had made a couple good shots while Iris had yet to miss.

“Come on, Merlyn! My backs hurting from carrying the team,” she told him after he missed his third ball in a row.

“Let me take you to my room and I can guarantee your back will be hurting for a completely different reason,” Tommy said with a smirk, earning a playful punch to the arm.

Oliver was holding his own a lot better than his friend and he’d high five Felicity anytime either of them made a shot. Ultimately they ended up winning, Felicity having sunk the last ball and in celebration Oliver had gripped her waist before pulling her in for a bruising kiss. Her hands immediately went for his neck, deft fingers running through the short strands of hair at the back of his head. They pulled away after several long seconds, their breaths coming out harsher than they had been a few minutes ago. Felicity simply smiled up at Oliver and he returned it in kind before leading her back over towards the lawn chairs.

The food had finished cooking and after everyone grabbed a plate they all sat around together under one of the canopies. Several different conversations were taking place, ranging between the football game and the latest gossip, but Oliver’s focus was entirely trained on the blonde sitting beside him. He was glad that Felicity had decided to come to the game. This was the first time they had actually hung out together with their friends and he was having a great time and he knew she was enjoying herself as well. Oliver also couldn’t stop looking at her. The sight of her wearing a backwards baseball cap was easily becoming his new favorite look and he wondered what she’d look like in one of his own. He continued to stare at her, paying no attention to the others around him, but was caught by surprise when Felicity’s head whipped in his direction. Instead of averting his gaze he sent her a wink instead before he took a sip of his beer.

Oliver took another gulp from his bottle and was about to turn his attention back to the group when he noticed the heated look Felicity was giving him. Before he knew what was happening she was bringing her hotdog up to her mouth, opening her lips wide before slowly guiding the food inside, her eyes never leaving his as she took a bite and swallowed. He watched the muscles in Felicity’s throat work, his eyes tracking the movement and suddenly his jeans were becoming a little too tight for his liking. If that first bite wasn’t enough to get his blood boiling, what she did next definitely did the trick.

Felicity removed the remaining hotdog from out of the bun before she was pushing it torturously slow between her full lips. Oliver felt his dick twitch in his pants and he quickly looked around to see if anyone else was watching the show Felicity was putting on for him and thankfully they were all wrapped up in their own conversations. He scooted forward in his chair until his face was inches away from hers and he lifted his sunglasses so that they were resting on top of his head.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, Felicity,” he said, the tone of his voice coming out rougher than he expected. Oliver felt one of her hands land on the top of his thigh, nails digging lightly into the denim of his jeans but he never tore his eyes from hers.

“And what game would that be?” she asked innocently before moving her hand up higher.

A low growl left Oliver’s throat. “The kind of game that ends with me taking you into Digg’s truck where you’ll kneel beside me on the backseat while I shove my cock into that pretty little mouth of yours.”

A satisfied smile spread across his face when he saw Felicity’s lips part in shock, her eyes growing wide.

“Don’t start something you don’t intend on finishing, baby,” he whispered before pulling away and turning his attention elsewhere. He was in the middle of listening to Roy when he felt Felicity’s hot breath against the side of his face.

“Who said I wasn’t going to finish? We could go in there right now if you want. It’s not like it takes me that long to get you off anyways,” she said seductively into his ear.

Out of everything that Felicity had just done, that was what had surprised Oliver the most. She didn’t usually say things like that; maybe it was all the alcohol in her system that had caused her to be so forward and dirty but he sure wasn’t complaining. Honestly that sentence alone was enough to get Oliver’s dick completely hard. He was about to reply but didn’t get the chance to because everyone started getting up as one of his friends announced it was time to pack up and head into the stadium.

Their seats were in the student section which was behind one of the goalposts and while all the guys lined up by letter Felicity went to take the seat next to Thea. The was off to a good start, the Archer’s being able to score on the first drive but after that it was a lot of back and forth. The stadium was packed and everyone was cheering wildly, including Felicity and by halftime the home team was up 24-21.

During the break Felicity went over to talk to Oliver who was at the other end of the row. The seat next to him was empty since Tommy had went off to get snacks so she sat down next to him and Oliver smiled brightly at her.

“Having a good time?” he asked as he slung his arm over the back of her seat.

She nodded. “Yeah. It’s been a lot of fun so far.”

“Well the day’s not over yet, still plenty of fun left to be had,” Oliver said with a smirk.

They continued talking until the start of the third quarter when Tommy finally returned. Felicity got up to go back to her seat but Oliver’s fingers around her wrist stopped her.

“Stay,” he protested, pulling her to stand closer to his side so that Tommy could fit beside her.

“I should probably get back to my seat.”

Oliver looked directly at her and even with his sunglasses on she could still feel the intensity of his gaze.

“Stay,” he said, softer this time and Felicity really couldn’t say no after that. It also made her feel better when she noticed Iris had come to stand on Tommy’s other side so she nodded her head at Oliver before turning back to the game.

The score was close, 54-48 at the start of the fourth quarter and everyone was on their feet. The cool breeze had picked up since the beginning of the game and Felicity rubbed at her arms briefly to warm up.

“Come on, Iris, you wouldn’t want me to freeze in this weather, would you?” Felicity turned her head to the left to find Tommy pouting at Iris. After a brief hesitation she watched as her friend cuddled into Tommy’s side, his arm draped over her shoulder as they huddled for warmth. Felicity smiled at how cute they looked and wondered why they weren’t already dating. She turned back towards the game but out of the corner of her eye she noticed Oliver peering down at her. A few clouds had rolled in so he was no longer wearing his sunglasses and she could see his bright blue pupils as he gave her sad puppy dog eyes. She looked up at him in confusion, not quite understanding what was going on until he pouted and tilted his head towards Tommy and Iris. Felicity huffed out a breath before shaking her head.

“Nuh-uh, buddy. You should have brought your own sweater instead of coming out here shirtless.”

Oliver frowned at her. “Who needs a sweater when I have you?” he asked before placing his hands on her hips and guiding her in front of him.

Felicity pretended to be mad as Oliver placed her in front of his body, her back to his chest, and he pulled her tightly to him, his arms wrapping around her middle. Even in the chilly weather she could feel the heat radiating off of Oliver and she was thankful because she hadn’t wanted to admit she was actually freezing. She placed her arms over his, her hands holding on to his forearms and she felt him nuzzle the side of her neck. She shivered slightly when she felt his breath fanning out over her face and Oliver only held her tighter.

“Isn’t this better?” he whispered in her ear and Felicity nodded her head in approval before tipping her head back and snuggling into him even more.

They remained like that for the rest of the game, only breaking apart when the Archers scored and they both threw their arms in the air. But it didn’t take long for them to return to each other’s embrace, with Oliver holding her securely to his body as Felicity’s fingers drew invisible patterns into his arms.

The game finished with the Archers winning by two touchdowns and the stadium erupted in celebration. Felicity spun around in Oliver’s arm after the clock ticked down to zero and without even thinking she rose on her tiptoes and crashed her mouth into his. If Oliver was surprised by her actions he didn’t show it, just wrapped both arms around her waist and lifted her as they kissed happily. It was the first time Felicity had initiated a kiss between them while they were in public and the realization was not lost on Oliver. He kissed her hungrily, sucking at her lower lip and stroking his tongue into her mouth, not caring that all their friends could be watching them because he was just so damn drunk on her.

Felicity pulled away from his mouth with a giggle that was too cute for him to not go back in for another kiss. This one was brief, just a peck on the lips and Oliver lowered her back to the ground after they parted. The two of them smiled at each other, seemingly lost in their own world until Tommy shouted at them that it was time to go. Without a second thought Oliver reached for her hand, entwining their fingers as they walked out of the stadium.

“Alright, now who’s ready to party!?” Tommy exclaimed when they made it back to the parking lot. Having just won the homecoming game meant the football team was probably going to throw a huge bash back at one of the frat houses. Everyone seemed ready to go, even if it was only 5pm, but Oliver had other plans.

“Come back to the house with me,” he said to Felicity.

“You don’t want to go to the party?”

Oliver shook his head. “I want to go home and change first.”

She gave him a short nod, not really understanding where he was going with all this. “Okay. Well I’ll just tag along with everyone else and we can meet up later?”

“No. I want you to go back with me,” he said quietly. “I’m going to need help washing off all this paint. You think you’re up for the challenge?”

Felicity nodded her head with a smirk. “Okay. But I didn’t bring an extra change of clothes with me and I’m sure to get wet.”

A low groan escaped Oliver’s throat as he stepped up closer to Felicity. “Oh, I promise you’ll be dripping wet by the end of it.”

Her cheeks began to burn with excitement and a dull ache had formed between her thighs. She looked up at Oliver and saw the way his eyes had darkened within the last few minutes, a predatory look on his face.

“Lead the way,” Felicity said breathlessly before Oliver took her hand, the two of them walking hurriedly back to campus, ignoring the shouts and hollering from their friends.


	8. I don't wanna be missing you, but I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the delay on this chapter. Life and lack of motivation got in the way but thank you all for your patience. I know it's not Friday but I couldn't make you wait any longer so I'm updating early which also means no new chapter at the end of the week. But I'm hoping to be able to get back on schedule and post the next chapter next Friday. This update has a little bit of everything; fluff, humor, angst, and of course, smut. As usual I would love to hear your thoughts, comments and reviews really help to keep the muse going. Happy reading!! :)
> 
> -Rocket Rem

The weekend before Thanksgiving break, the guys at Phi Kappa Psi decided to throw a random party; because it was college and they were in a frat and they could throw a party whenever they wanted to. Saturday night the boys had invited the usual crowd over for drinks since most people were heading back home early the upcoming week. Word had seemed to spread and several people had already arrived, but none of them were the one Oliver was waiting for.

Oliver was sitting around in the living room of the frat house, joined by Diggle and Lyla on the couch, each of them with a red solo cup in hand. They weren’t talking about anything important, mostly how excited they all were to be able to go home for a week. Oliver was looking forward to seeing his parents and Raisa, the family’s housekeeper, but he wasn’t too thrilled about the idea of being away from Felicity seven days. Usually Oliver loved getting away from his casual hookups, typically in order to find someone else to hook up with, but this time around was different. Not only because he didn’t want to spend any time away from Felicity, but also because he had zero interest in getting with somebody else.

Roy and Thea walked into the room and joined in on the conversation, taking a seat on one of the other couches. Partway through a discussion about the upcoming baseball season Roy leaned over towards Oliver and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at the younger boy expectantly.

“Lady Big is here,” Roy said while pointing a thumb towards the front door where Oliver could see that Felicity, Caitlin and Nyssa had just arrived. She was laughing where she stood in the middle of the two other girls, her eyes crinkling behind her glasses. She was dressed casually, in dark jeans and a plaid button up shirt but she was easily the most beautiful in the house, at least according to Oliver. He watched until she disappeared into the other room before turning to look at Roy with a frown.

“Lady Big?” Roy nodded his head enthusiastically. “We don’t call her that,” Oliver grumbled before taking a sip of his beer, completely unaware of the fact that the rest of the group was watching him.

“Then what do you call her, Oliver?” Lyla asked, genuinely curious.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, suddenly at a loss for words. It was bad taste to refer to Felicity as a fuck buddy when she was much more than that. Lover? No; they weren’t in love and even if they were, that word was creepy no matter how you said it. The two of them were friends though, he’d go as far as to say they were becoming close friends, but they weren’t together or dating so that left him with very few options. His lack of response had seemed to lose the interests of his friends so they almost missed when he gave his answer.

“Felicity,” he said quietly, noticing when everyone had turned their attention back to him. “She’s just…Felicity.”

It was another forty five minutes until Oliver decided to go and search for her. He hadn’t seen her in the kitchen, or dancing in the living room with Sara and Nyssa so he wandered further through the house but there was no sign of her. He fished his phone out of his pocket, checking to see if she had sent him any messages but there was nothing. Oliver searched the entire first floor, going all the way to the end of the hallway before doubling back around. He caught eye of Tommy and Iris standing at the foot of stairs and he made his way over.

“Hey guys, have you seen Felicity around?”

He tried his best to hide the anxious, slightly worried tone of his voice but if either Tommy or Iris noticed they didn’t say a thing.

“Yeah, she just came through here,” Iris offered happily. “I think she was on her way to grab a drink.”

Oliver sighed. They must have just missed each other. He turned to head for the kitchen, sending a thankful wave over his shoulder as he went. As he approached the entryway he noticed how several people had started to run into the room, gasps and yelling coming from inside the kitchen. Oliver groaned; he really wasn’t looking forward to breaking up some drunken assholes fighting, but as he got closer and was able to see what all the commotion was about he was suddenly wishing that it was a fight instead. He hastily pushed through the crowd, his heart beating rapidly in his chest when his eyes landed on the blonde lying on the kitchen floor.

No, not just any blonde; it was Felicity.

She was lying on her back, chest heaving as she gasped for air and clutched at her throat. Oliver quickly kneeled down beside her, his eyes wide and frightful as he tried to make sense of what happened. He was so worried about Felicity that he hadn’t realized the boy standing over her that was trying to talk to him.

“I swear, man I didn’t do anything to her.”

His eyes snapped up to the boy who was standing there, holding his hands up innocently. Oliver briefly registered the fact that he was one of their newest pledges, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

“Then why the fuck is she lying on the floor like she’s having a goddamn heart attack?!” Oliver yelled before moving to cradle Felicity in his arms, pulling her awkwardly into his lap. Her cheeks were a bright red and tears had begun to stream down her face. She was trembling slightly but Oliver soon realized that he was the one shaking, the result of being absolutely terrified. He didn’t know what to do; didn’t know how to help and was just about to call 911 when Caitlin entered his line of vision.

“She’s allergic to nuts!” Caitlin yelled before dropping to her knees on Felicity’s other side. “She needs her EpiPen.”

Oliver watched as Caitlin searched through Felicity’s purse but his attention was drawn away as he noticed something in Felicity’s left hand. He reached over to pry her fingers open and suddenly everything became clear.

“You gave her a weed brownie with fucking nuts in it!” he shouted before taking the remaining clump and chucking it at the boys’ face. If Felicity wasn’t okay after this then Oliver was going to take it upon himself to kick his ass all the way out of the frat.

A sharp cry coming from Felicity had Oliver directing all of his attention back to her. He was aware that Caitlin had injected the EpiPen into Felicity’s thigh which was why she was crying out.

“It’s okay, baby, you’re okay. I’ve got you,” Oliver whispered into her hair as he pulled Felicity against his chest, tucking her head under his chin, one of his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. The injection seemed to work as Felicity’s breathing slowly returned to normal and Oliver sent a grateful look towards Caitlin who also seemed relieved.

Felicity curled deeper into Oliver’s chest, one of her hands gripping the front of his shirt and he continued to whisper comforting words into her ear.

“Deep breaths, Felicity, you’re okay,” he said quietly, letting out a strangled breath when he felt her nod against his chest. He pressed a hard kiss to the side of her head. “I’m right here, baby. I’ve got you.”

Oliver continued to gently rock Felicity in his arms, the act soothing for him as well as her. God, he had never remembered ever being so scared or helpless in his life. He hadn’t even known she was allergic to nuts. It easily could have been his fault that she was laying on the floor, if not tonight then sometime in the future. He shook his head angrily. No, he would not be letting anything like this happen ever again.

“Alright everybody, show’s over!” Oliver raised his head at the sound of Tommy’s voice. He had entered the kitchen, closely followed by Iris who made a beeline straight for them. Felicity slowly turned in Oliver’s lap so that she could reassure her friends and Oliver kept his arms wrapped loosely around her body, not ready to let her go just yet.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Lis?” Iris asked worriedly and Felicity nodded her head.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just want to go back to my room and sleep it off.” She put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder as she tried to stand, but her legs were a little wobbly and Oliver had to keep his hands on her waist to steady her. He was already shaking his head by the time the two of them had gotten to their feet.

“Maybe you should go to the hospital? Just to get checked out,” he said, wanting to make absolutely sure she was alright.

Felicity shook her head tiredly. “No, it’s okay. I really just want to go to sleep.”

Caitlin and Iris agreed before they went to grab their things so that they could walk Felicity back to the dorms.

“Fine, if you just want to sleep then why don’t you stay here?” Oliver suggested.

“Oliver,” she started, but was cut off.

“Please, Felicity,” he pleaded. “I just…I need to make sure you’re alright. I won’t try anything, I promise.”

Felicity noticed for the first time since Oliver came into the kitchen that he also looked tired and worried, his brows furrowed and eyes glassy as if he had been holding back tears.

“Please,” he said, just above a whisper this time and she couldn’t find it in herself to say no. She nodded her head once and Oliver let out a relieved breath before sending her a small smile. When the girls reentered the room Felicity quickly told them that she was going to stay with Oliver for the night and after a brief discussion of ‘are you sure?’ the girls said their good nights as Oliver took Felicity’s hand, entwining their fingers and guiding her upstairs.

When they got to his room Oliver offered Felicity a pair of old his old sweatpants and a t-shirt for her to change into which she gladly accepted before excusing herself to the bathroom. Oliver took his jeans off and changed shirts before going to sit on his bed. He entertained the idea of putting Felicity to bed and waiting until she fell asleep before going back downstairs to kick that guys’ ass but then she came out of the bathroom dressed in his clothes, already half asleep and he decided against it. The other guy could wait; Felicity was the one who needed him now.

Oliver told her to get comfortable in bed while he went to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later to find Felicity with her glasses off, curled up on one side of his bed and the sight of her like that put a smile on his face. After turning off the lights Oliver gently crawled in next to her. He pulled the covers up before turning towards Felicity, lying on his side as he reached out to drape an arm over her hip and pull her into him. She went without a fight, snuggling up against him with her back to his chest and one of her hands had come to cover his that was resting on her stomach. Oliver pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head, holding her close as they both drifted off to sleep.

The first thing Felicity noticed upon waking up was that she was incredibly warm. Nights in Boston were cold and required multiple covers and blankets, but Felicity realized that wasn’t what was keeping her from freezing. She took a deep breath, silently hoping that she was just cuddled up against a very muscular space heater or something because the alternative would be too much for her to handle at the moment. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was half right. Her head was resting on Oliver’s chest, her hand lying over his abdomen and she could feel the hard planes of muscle through the white cotton shirt he was wearing. Her legs were tangled under the sheets with his, leaving her almost half on top of him.

Felicity didn’t move right away, not wanting to disturb Oliver who was still sound asleep. She registered  the fact that one of his hands was on her hip, underneath the t-shirt she was wearing, _his_ t-shirt, and the heat from his palm felt like a brand on her skin. She tried to recall the events of the previous night which were a bit hazy at first, but she remembered showing up to the party and talking to some kids from one of her classes. Then it all came rushing back so clearly; going to the kitchen to look for some food because she had been starving, running into Cliff from her Psych class who had offered her a brownie, taking one bite before feeling her throat clog up and her legs give out. It was the first time she’d had an incident like that in over a year and she almost forgot how terrible they were. Her body tensed as she remembered how embarrassed she’d been, how scared she’d felt; the memory making her shudder.

“You okay?”

Felicity yelped at the sound of Oliver’s voice, lifting her head off his chest and trying to pull away from his body now that he was awake, but his grip on her waist tightened, keeping her pressed against his side as his other hand landed on her arm to stop her from moving.

She looked at down at him; his eyes were half lidded and sleepy, hair a mess but his face was etched with concern. She offered him a weak smile before shaking her head.

“Yeah. Sorry. I’m fine,” she tried to assure him before sitting up and this time he let her, his hands falling away to rest atop the covers.

Oliver furrowed his brows before tucking one arm behind his head. He looked at her for a long while, his eyes slowly roaming over the length of her body as if he was drinking in her form, trying to memorize every detail.

“You scared me last night,” he admitted quietly, making Felicity duck her head. She had remembered how terrified he looked in the kitchen and she hated that she had put him through that.

She patted his chest in what she hoped was a comforting manner. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know there were nuts in the brownie or else-”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Oliver said sternly, sitting up so that the two of them were face to face.

Felicity sighed. “I know, but thank you, for being there and for staying with me. You didn’t have to do that.”

Oliver reached out across the covers to take hold of Felicity’s hand, running his thumb across her knuckles and sending a tingling sensation down her spine.

“There was no choice to make.”

Oliver was staring at Felicity so intensely, his features softening the more he looked her. He started to lean in towards her, agonizingly slow, his eyes never leaving hers as his hand traveled up her arm and over her shoulder, reaching around to cup the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair. Felicity didn’t move an inch as Oliver erased the distance between them, his eyes closing as his lips found hers. This kiss was unlike any of the previous ones they’d shared. It was soft and slow and seemingly innocent; just a simple brush of their lips but the weight of it was too heavy, too intimate, and it had Felicity pulling away abruptly before scrambling off the bed.

Oliver looked at her in confusion, opening his mouth to speak but Felicity held up a hand to silence him while also keeping him in place.

“I can’t do this. _We_ can’t do this,” she motioned between them with her hand, her voice coming out rushed, panicked. “If we’re going to continue this arrangement then we’re going to have to reestablish some boundaries because-”

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Felicity began pacing the floor of his room. “We need to keep things casual, no strings. That means no more kissing in public like we’re boyfriend and girlfriend, no calling me ‘baby’ in front of other people because I did hear you saying that last night and I know you were worried about me and probably weren’t really thinking about it but that’s the thing, if you weren’t thinking about it then it just felt natural for you to say and that’s just too much.”

Felicity took a deep breath before continuing.

“We slept together last night, Oliver. Not had sex, not fucked…we _slept_ together; in the same bed, with our clothes on and we did nothing but fall asleep.” Felicity shook her head furiously, not daring to look at him. “That can’t happen again.”

By the time she was finished with her outburst Oliver was gaping at her, stunned silent by everything she had said. He knew she didn’t want anything serious and yeah, last night may have been crossing a line but it was a one-time thing, extreme circumstances and all. He didn’t know why she was freaking out so much but he couldn’t come up with anything to say that would possibly make her feel better. He stood up slowly, walking towards her but still making sure to keep a safe distance.

“Okay,” he answered softly, not wanting to try and argue with her. She whipped her head up at him in surprise, like that wasn’t the response she was expecting but she nodded all the same.

“Okay. Well…I should change,” she said as she looked down at herself, picking at the shirt and sweats of Oliver’s that she was still wearing. “Then I’ll get going.” At Oliver’s curt nod she hurried into the bathroom, changing in a matter of minutes before reemerging and walking over to the nightstand to retrieve her glasses.

“I’ll walk you back,” Oliver offered, already standing with his shoes on and sweater pulled over his shoulders.

“Oliver, you don’t-”

“Felicity, please just let me do this. I’m going to pick up a late lunch after, okay?”

With a reserved sigh that Oliver took as an answer, Felicity made her way out of the room with him following close behind.

The walk back to the dorms was a quiet one, with neither of them saying a thing until they were standing outside Felicity’s door.

“Thanks,” Felicity said before grabbing her keys from inside her purse. “When’s your flight back home?”

Oliver shoved his hands in the pocket of his sweater, rocking on his heels as he answered.

“7am tomorrow morning. What about you?”

“Mine’s not till 10am tomorrow.”

He nodded his head at that, not quite sure what to say next, the tension and awkwardness between them still hanging in the air.

“Well, have a safe flight and a good Thanksgiving,” Felicity said softly, looking up at him.

“Yeah, you too,” Oliver replied. “I’ll see you when you get back?” he asked a little uneasy, scratching at the back of his neck. She sent him a small smile before unlocking her front door.

“Yeah. I’ll see you then,” she said before entering her dorm and closing the door behind her. Oliver stood there in the hallway for a few more seconds before heading back towards the stairs, turning back to look at her front door before he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Oliver was slumped in his chair at the terminal as he, Thea, and Tommy waited to board their flight back to Starling City. He was exhausted from the weekend; the events over the previous two days had been both physically and emotionally draining for him. He still couldn’t get the image of Felicity heaving and crying on the kitchen floor out of his head; every time he remembered what she looked like that night his hands balled into fists and his body ached with the need to punch something. The senior’s in the frat had forbidden Oliver from hitting Cliff, the freshman with the weed brownie, so he still had a lot of pent up anger brewing.

To make matters worse there was the talk with Felicity that he had replayed several times over in his head ever since he said goodbye to her the day before. He understood where she was coming from; friends with benefits relationships should not be as intimate as theirs was but Oliver couldn’t help feeling a little bit sad, almost disappointed, when Felicity mentioned putting some boundaries on their arrangement. He also shouldn’t have been surprised. The minute she woke up the morning after the brownie incident he noticed how terrified and uncomfortable she had been by waking up in his bed. He could tell by the way her body tensed against his, how she avoided eye contact and rushed through her words in a haste to get out of his room – away from him.

Oliver knew it wasn’t really about him but more about the situation. Felicity had made it clear from the beginning that she wanted their relationship to be casual and Oliver had wholeheartedly agreed because he had never been the boyfriend type of guy anyways. But waking up that morning, in his bed with Felicity wrapped in his arms, it just felt right. Seeing her first thing in the morning, kissing her after he’d just woken up, it was surprisingly nice and it was something he secretly wanted more of.

He didn’t try to argue with the new rules she set though, he simply nodded his head at every one of her requests, knowing that she needed him to in order for them to continue doing what they were doing.

“Dude, it looks like Helena is gonna be in town tonight too.” Oliver was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of his friend’s voice as Tommy shoved his phone in front of Oliver’s face, a snapchat story on display showing a picture from inside an airplane with the caption _Starling City bound_.

“Are you gonna make plans with her this week? Or maybe give McKenna a call. I’m sure she’ll be home and more than happy to see you,” Tommy said with a smirk, earning a hard slap on the arm from Thea.

The younger Queen glared at Tommy before fixing her gaze on Oliver. “You wouldn’t do that to Felicity, right Ollie?”

“Come on, Thea, it’s not like he’d be cheating. He and Felicity aren’t even a real couple,” Tommy scoffed.

Oliver looked between the two of them. Helena and McKenna were two girls from high school that he used to fool around with and would usually see when he came home for the holidays or during summer. It’d be so easy to send one of them a text, to book a hotel or sneak them into the mansion if he wanted to. Tommy had a point; it wasn’t cheating when he wasn’t even in a relationship to begin with, but Thea was right, even without the label of boyfriend Oliver would never do that to Felicity.

A few minutes later and the plane had begun boarding. The three of them quickly got up and handed over their tickets before walking through the terminal and onto the plane, taking their seats in first class; Thea in the window seat beside Oliver and Tommy seated behind them. Oliver looked down at his phone, contemplating on sending Felicity a text to tell her he was heading home and wishing her a safe flight, but he thought better of it. That seemed like something a boyfriend would do and Felicity made it clear that he wasn’t one. Oliver knew she needed some space away from him after the other night so Thanksgiving break could not have come at a more perfect time, but a small part of him worried that 7 days apart would be too long, and that it would give Felicity enough time to reconsider their arrangement which was the last thing he wanted.

* * *

Felicity was so glad to be home. As excited as she had been to get out of Vegas, she was equally excited to be back. She had spent the majority of the plane ride either reading or sleeping and definitely _not_ thinking about Oliver. They’d said their goodbyes when he walked her back to the dorms Sunday afternoon and they hadn’t talked since then. Things were becoming a little too serious for Felicity’s liking, much to her surprise and she wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it all. She enjoyed Oliver’s company enough, whether they were lying in bed or studying for a test, but being around him was suffocating sometimes, in the sense that Felicity couldn’t focus on anything but him; his hands and his lips and the feel of him inside her. She needed this time away from him in order to reevaluate their situation and gain some perspective, to remember what her life was like before Oliver Queen came into it.

Her mother helped with that a lot. Donna Smoak was thrilled to have her daughter back home for the week and she had planned out most of their days events; shopping, visiting old friends, and movie marathons in their living room. Those things mostly kept Felicity busy, but then she’d see some sandy haired blonde guy walk by her on the sidewalk or one of her friends would mention the fraternity they joined and her mind would immediately drift to Oliver. She could try to fight it all she wanted, but deep down Felicity missed him and that scared her more than anything.

Three days of being back in Starling City and Oliver was already more than ready to return to school. Sure he enjoyed seeing his parents and eating some of Raisa’s home cooked meals, not having to wake up early for class was also a plus, but he hadn’t seen or talked to Felicity since Sunday and he was becoming restless.

Tommy had tried taking him out, dragging him along to the hottest clubs in the city, throwing woman after woman his way, but drunken nights and meaningless sex with strangers had lost its appeal and Oliver found himself more often than not sneaking outside for some fresh air, thumbing through his phone while he tried to think of an excuse to call Felicity.

He had done that a lot over the past few days; stared at her name in his phone and fought the urge to send her a flirty text, some smart ass remark that he knew would make her laugh. Oliver told himself that he would take her lead, wait for her to draw first blood as not to pressure her and it would also let him know that Felicity was thinking about him too. But he had never been good at waiting and had decided that he’d give her until dinner on Thursday before he sent her a text.

Thanksgiving dinner was never that big of a deal in the Smoak household; it was always just the two of them so it was like any other regular day. Donna had actually got called in to work Thursday evening so she and Felicity had shared a late lunch before Donna had to leave. Felicity really didn’t mind and had planned on staying in and relaxing for the rest of the day, watching movies and lounging around in her room. She watched whatever was being shown on TV, only half paying attention to the plot because she kept looking over at her phone which was sitting on the mattress beside her.

Even though Felicity had told herself that she needed some time away from Oliver, a part of her was still curious, and if not slightly disappointed, that he had yet to contact her. Had she been too demanding, pushed too far? Maybe her little speech had given Oliver the excuse he needed to end things. Surely he could go find another girl to hook up with, one who talked less and didn’t worry as much; Felicity groaned at the thought. She wanted Oliver that much she was certain of, but she wanted him on her terms.

Felicity was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn’t realized the turn of events the movie she was watching had taken. She looked up at her television screen in time to see the couple in the movie stumbling towards the bedroom, the two of them wrapped up in each other, kissing passionately and shedding their clothing along the way. The woman was only in her bra and panties by the time they entered the room, the man had gently guided her to lie on the bed while he stepped out of his jeans before climbing on top of her. He kissed along her neck, drawing soft whimpers from the woman’s throat as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly he began to rock into her, his hands traveling up and down her thighs as they both groaned.

Felicity bit her lip as she watched them, her skin beginning to flush as her body reacted to the events taking place. She pushed her thighs together in an attempt to tramp down her growing arousal as the couple on screen continued to kiss and move against each other. When the woman moaned loudly Felicity closed her eyes, her mind filling with images of Oliver lying on top of her, causing her to make those same noises. She shuddered at the thought, one of her hands lightly traveling up her thigh, fingers trailing across her skin the way Oliver had done so many times before. She could feel the wetness beginning to pool between her thighs, a steady ache building up, begging for her touch. It had been too long since Felicity last had sex, or even an orgasm and her body was trembling with the need to feel that white hot pleasure coursing through her. She moved her hand higher on her thigh, pushing beneath the hem of her white cotton skirt, fingers inching closer to the juncture between her legs. She lightly pressed the tip of her index finger over the front of her panties which were now damp from her arousal and the small contact had her moaning softly.

It would be so easy to slide her hand into the lace fabric, to bring her the pleasure her body was so desperately seeking, but her fingers had always been a poor substitute for the real thing, never quite giving her the same satisfaction. And now that she knew what it felt like to have Oliver inside her, to have him make her come, she knew that anything she did without him would never feel as good. 

Without a second thought Felicity reached for the remote and shut off the TV. She lay back on her bed, getting herself comfortable, spreading her legs and pulling the hem of her skit up around her waist. She caressed the soft flesh of her inner thigh, closing her eyes and imagining Oliver instead. She pictured his head between her legs, his hands pushing her thighs apart before leaning in and closing his mouth around her center. The things Felicity would do to have him in her bed at that very moment. She opened her eyes suddenly, blindly reaching for her phone before unlocking it and clicking on his name. She took a deep breath, only a couple of seconds passing before she pressed the tiny icon beneath his name, bringing the phone up to her ear as she waited for him to answer her call.

If she couldn’t have him inside her, his voice in her ear would have to do.

It was almost 6pm on Thanksgiving; Oliver was sitting on one of the couches in the living room with Thea and Tommy, who usually spent the holidays at the Queen mansion along with his parents. The three of them were watching football as they waited for Raisa to finish preparing dinner when Oliver felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, a huge grin spreading across his face when he read the caller id. He quickly excused himself, ignoring the looks Thea and Tommy were giving him as he rushed out of the room and towards the staircase.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away,” Oliver said when he answered the call. He tried to sound as confident and as playful as possible in an attempt to cover up how surprised he was by her calling. It didn’t seem like Felicity noticed as she replied.

“Are you busy?” she asked as he began ascending the stairs. Just the sound of her voice set Oliver’s skin on fire, especially because her question came out a little more breathy than usual.

“Not really. I’m just waiting for dinner to be ready.” He reached the first landing, turning and continuing up the stairs as he went on. “I miss you,” he said quietly, before he could think better of it.

Oliver heard Felicity suck in a breath at his admission, one that he hadn’t planned on blurting out like that. He mentally cursed himself. Felicity had asked him to pull back on the more serious, relationship type behavior and what does he do the first time he talks to her in days? He acts like some sad puppy and tells her that he misses her. He silently hoped that his confession wouldn’t have her running again and he briefly thought about taking it back but that wouldn’t have made it any less true. His steps slowed as he waited for her reply, but he was met with silence instead.

Felicity stopped the movement of her hand underneath her skirt as she sat up slightly. Hearing Oliver’s teasing tone had been just what she needed to stoke the fire burning within her, but his quiet admission had her forgetting why she called in the first place as a soft fluttering sensation bubbled in the pit of her stomach. It was a nice thing to hear; unexpected, yes but nice all the same. Felicity just wasn’t ready for those types of declarations yet and she honestly didn’t know if she ever would be. She chose not to dwell on it, she had called for a very specific reason and she had to regain control of the situation before things got too serious for her liking. Lying back down and continuing her exploration of her body Felicity spoke soft and sensual into the phone.

“I miss you too.”

Oliver’s heart lurched in his chest in reaction to her words. He was both surprised and pleased to hear her say that, a small smile forming on his face as he let those words sink in. He opened his mouth to reply, but Felicity spoke again and what she said next shocked him even more than her previous admission.

“I miss feeling your hands on my body, holding my waist, gripping my ass. I miss how your lips feel against my skin, your tongue tracing patterns onto the side of my neck, the inside of my thighs. I miss feeling you hard and hot against me, _inside_ me, moving hard and fast, filling me, pushing deeper.”

Oliver had to grab the railing as he listened to Felicity, her voice sexy and enticing as she described how good he made her feel. Is that what she had been thinking about these past few days? Is that what she wanted right now, to have him fuck her seven ways to Sunday? That definitely wasn’t what he was expecting to hear from her when he answered her call, but he couldn’t complain when he had spent most of his nights imagining the exact same thing. He took another step up the stairs but nearly lost his footing when he heard her soft moans filling his ear.

_Was she--?_

“What are you doing?” he hissed through the phone, not quite believing what he was hearing. He was met with another moan, louder this time before she replied.

“I told you I missed you. I really wish you were— _ohhh_. _Oliver_.”

Felicity had brought her right hand between her thighs, dragging two fingers over the front of her panties. She was actually getting really turned on by this. Her little speech had gotten her worked up, making her touch herself more insistently as she slowly began rubbing her clit through the fabric, increasing her moans in the hope that Oliver would soon catch on and join in on the fun. She pulled her panties to the side, holding the material to her thigh as she ran her index finger along her slit. She circled her entrance, collecting the moisture that had gathered there before spreading it over her clit.

“Oh god, Oliver I’m so wet for you.”

The phone slipped out of Oliver’s hand unexpectedly and he had to scramble to catch it before it fell down the stairs. His dick throbbed almost painfully now as he started taking the steps up two at a time.

“Jesus fuck, Felicity,” he growled into the phone as he reached his room. Once inside he locked the door before heading straight for his bed, one hand already beginning to unbuckle his belt before he was unzipping his pants. He climbed onto the mattress and positioned himself so he was sitting with his back against the headboard, his pants now pushed down to his knees.

Oliver had never heard Felicity talk so dirty before and it was getting him really fucking hard as he imagined what she looked like right now, spread out on her bed, touching herself, while she thought about _him_. His cock twitched excitedly and Oliver reached out to wrap a hand around the base, throwing his head back and groaning at the feeling.

“I want you,” he rasped, pumping the length of his cock with sure, even strokes. When he heard Felicity whimper he began moving his hand a little faster. “I’m so hard right now, Felicity. Tell me what you’re doing. Tell me how you’re touching yourself,” he practically begged.

There was some shuffling before she spoke up. “I just took off my panties and now I’m rubbing my clit. It feels so good.”

“Move your hand lower. Finger youself. Let me hear you,” Oliver told her all the while stroking his cock, twisting his wrist and pumping faster.

God, Felicity loved how rough Oliver’s voice sounded as he told her what to do. She spread her legs wider before slowly pushing a finger inside her pussy, a loud gasp leaving her lips as she began moving it in and out. She momentarily forgot about Oliver being on the other line as she closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation, swiveling her hips as she fingered herself, her moans getting louder.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself while you imagine my cock instead. I’d probably slide in easily, wouldn’t I? Just bury myself inside you. _Fuck_.” Oliver gripped his cock hard, squeezing the head on every upstroke as he pictured Felicity on top of him, her pussy wrapped around him so tightly. She always felt so good.

Neither of them said a thing for the next couple of minutes as they both focused on their own pleasure. Felicity had added a second finger, pumping them in quick succession, the heel of her palm pressing against her clit as she rocked her hips. She had put the phone on speaker, letting it rest at her side so she could use her other hand to massage her breasts, tweaking her nipples and making her cry out softly. Oliver’s hand was moving rapidly along his length as he thrusted his hips up, pretending he was fucking Felicity instead. Her little whimpers only spurred him on, had him pumping furiously as his breaths became harsher, low groans escaping his throat with every pull of his hand.

He was getting close, precum leaking from the tip of his cock as he stroked harder, hips lifting off the mattress in a desperate attempt to find release. Oliver squeezed the base of his shaft, dragging his fist up to the head, growling loudly as he repeated the motion. Again and again he stroked, hips stuttering as he neared the edge, another tug of his hand and then—

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Oliver, dear, it’s time for dinner,” his mother called out from the hallway. He groaned in frustration, hand tightening around his cock.

_This could not be happening._

Another series of knocks followed before Moira was speaking again. “Oliver? Come downstairs; dinner’s ready.” This was easily the worst cock block of Oliver’s life. He let go of his erection, balling his hand into a fist at his side as he cursed under his breath. His mother was calling out to him again and he could actually feel his dick beginning to soften at the sound of her voice.

“Fuck,” he said through gritted teeth. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” he shouted, relieved when he could hear his mother retreating down the hallway.

“Oh. Already?” The sound of Felicity’s breathy voice filled his ear and he slammed his head back against the headboard in anger. As if he would ever come before his partner.

“No. Fuck,” he exhaled heavily. “I’m being called down to dinner.” He could hear movement on the other line, along with a disappointed sigh and he had honestly never hated his mother more until that exact moment.

Felicity took the phone off speaker as she sat up in bed. This was definitely not what she had planned, but she couldn’t be angry; it was Thanksgiving after all.

“Well then I guess I’ll just have to finish without you,” she teased, a giggle escaping her lips that were soon drowned out by the loud grunts of disapproval from Oliver. That only made her laugh harder.

Oliver was already on his feet, tugging his pants back up and trying to make himself presentable for dinner but he stopped moving at the sound of Felicity’s voice.

“You better not,” he said gruffly. The idea of Felicity finishing herself off without him was not at all funny to Oliver. How the hell was he supposed to sit around with his family, eating dinner, while he knew Felicity could be coming at the exact same time? No, that would not be happening. He didn’t even give her a chance to try and argue. “Don’t you _dare_ fucking come without me, Felicity,” he ordered before ending the call and heading downstairs.

Oliver was finding it hard to act normal as he took his seat next to Thea at the table, Tommy sitting across from him next to his parents, Malcolm and Rebecca. As the appetizers were being served and small talk had broken out around the table Oliver couldn’t help but think he’d been a bit harsh to Felicity on the phone. It wasn’t about him telling her what to do exactly, but more about the fact that he hadn’t seen her in four days and hadn’t had _sex_ or made her come in almost a week. He’d only managed to get off once while he’d been home, late Tuesday night when he couldn’t fall asleep because every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Felicity’s face, her soft lips and blonde hair. It didn’t take him long to find release that night, with her name tumbling from his lips. But it wasn’t as good without Felicity. She made it better; made everything better and he wanted to do the same for her, wanted to make her come just from hearing his voice.

He reached out to take a sip of wine, uncomfortably shifting in his seat as he felt his dick stirring in his pants. He quickly started stuffing down all the food on his plate, the sooner he was out of there the better. But 10 minutes later they were barely starting on their entrees and Oliver was becoming restless.

“So boys, only a couple more months until the season starts. You must be excited to make another run for playoffs,” Malcolm addressed him and Tommy.

“Oh, yeah, that’s the plan. But Oliver’s had his mind on other things lately,” Tommy answered cheekily, making everyone at the table turn their heads towards Oliver. He glared at Tommy in return.

“Not the partying again,” he heard his mother say under her breath from the end of the table. He was about to reassure her when Tommy jumped in.

“Don’t worry, Moira. That’s not-”

“Ollie’s got a girlfriend,” Thea said, cutting off Tommy. Oliver ducked his head, sighing heavily as he heard his mother’s surprised gasp. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with anyone, especially his family.

“A girlfriend, huh? What’s her name?” Robert Queen asked from the head of the table and Oliver spared him a glance before going into his explanation.

“Her name is Felicity but she’s not my girlfriend. We’re friends and we hang out, that’s it.” He tried not to let his irritation show but he knew his voice had come out sharper than he’d planned. “Can we please just not talk about this?” he pleaded, looking between his parents who stared at him curiously before nodding their heads.

Oliver went back to his dinner, not bothering to join in the new topic of conversation that had started. He could still hear Thea and Tommy whispering about him and Felicity so he fixed them both with a hardened stare until they shut up. He was cutting into his piece of turkey when he felt his phone vibrate once in his pocket. His mother had banned the use of electronics at the dinner table so being as discrete as possible Oliver pulled his phone out just far enough to see who was texting him. The name on the screen read ‘Felicity’ and he wasted no time in opening up her message but as soon as he read what it said he wished he had waited until after dinner.

 **[F]:** _I couldn’t wait so I finished without you ;)_

His phone vibrated a second time, causing his grip around it to tighten until his knuckles were white.

 **[F]:** _But I rather come around your cock instead_

Oliver exited out of the message before shoving his phone back in his pocket. He could already feel himself hardening in his slacks, his hands balled into tight fists in his lap as the tips of his ears began turning red. Was he mad? Oh, he was _pissed_. But he was also equally turned on and he cursed the fact that Felicity was capable of doing that to him.

He couldn’t focus on anything else for the rest of the dinner. Everything and everyone around him was a blur as his mind was assaulted with images of Felicity and how she must have looked as she came around her fingers, screaming his name. He didn’t pay any attention to the football game they watched once dinner was over. He didn’t hear Tommy and Thea as they talked beside him on the couch or notice the looks his mother was giving him from across the room. It was like he was in shock and the only way he was going to snap out of it was if he buried himself inside Felicity, driving into her over and over until they both passed out.

Oliver spent the next couple of hours thinking of ways to get her back, to make her feel as frustrated and powerless as he was feeling. After stewing over a few possibilities he decided on the perfect one and as soon as everyone turned in for the night he bolted to his room in order to set his plan in motion.

Felicity had fallen asleep fairly early. Donna was still at work and would be until dawn and she wasn’t feeling like going out with friends so she watched a couple movies before going to bed around 10. She had been sleeping peacefully until her phone suddenly started ringing on her nightstand. With a loud groan she blindly reached out to retrieve it, fully intending on ignoring the call because when she looked at the clock it was almost 1am, but when she checked the screen she saw that it was actually a FaceTime call, from Oliver.

She rolled onto her side so that she could turn on her lamp as she stared at the phone in confusion. Why in the world would Oliver be FaceTiming her so late? Why would he be FaceTiming her at all? Out of curiosity she answered it, already speaking before the call was fully connected.

“Oliver, wh-”

The words died in Felicity’s throat as she stared at the phone, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in shock because instead of seeing Oliver’s face on the screen like she had expected, she was met with the sight of his hand firmly wrapped around his cock instead.

Her eyes stayed glued to the screen, a whimper escaping her lips as she watched Oliver’s hand move up and down over his hardened length, his moans coming through the speakers. Felicity was fully awake now, although she wasn’t entirely sure that it wasn’t a dream because what could possibly drive Oliver to video call her just so she could watch him get off? And then it hit her.

This was his way of getting her back for finishing without him. So what, this was supposed to serve as her punishment? Watching a hot guy stroke himself because you turned him on so much didn’t seem like such a bad thing in Felicity’s mind though, but she didn’t spend a lot of time questioning it because soon Oliver’s hand was moving faster, his moans now coupled with the sound of her name being repeated over and over. She could feel the wetness quickly growing between her thighs and she brought a hand down to rub herself through her underwear.

Oliver seemed to be holding his phone over his stomach, giving Felicity a close up look at his cock; thick and straining and hard as he gripped it tightly, stroking from the base up to the tip and then back down again. She was fascinated by the way he touched himself; his strong hand squeezing and tugging on his erection, his thumb swiping over the head, spreading the precum that had collected there until it was coating the shaft, allowing him to stroke faster.

Felicity circled her clit lazily, biting her lip as Oliver’s actions became more erratic. His hips were now lifting off the mattress slightly as he pumped into his fist, each tug of his hand causing him to moan loudly, a string of curses mixed in with the long, drawn out sound of her name.

“Fuck. Fuck yes. Oh god, Felicity.”

Oliver’s hand was flying rapidly over his cock and each tug had Felicity keening, making her even more wet by the second. If this was the kind of reaction she got out of Oliver every time she left him sexually frustrated then she was going to have to do it more often because _holy shit_ , watching him jerk off was easily in the top five greatest things she’d ever seen.

“Oooh, yes. Felicity…Felicity,” he choked out, his voice cracking as he sped up the movements of his hand until it was almost a blur. Felicity rubbed her clit a little faster, knowing Oliver was seconds away from coming and she was desperate to join him. He used long, quick strokes, twisting his wrist at the base of his cock before pulling up and squeezing hard just underneath the head. He repeated the motion once, twice, and then…

“Oh, fuck! Felicity!”

A loud, strangled whimper left Felicity’s throat as she watched Oliver’s cock pulsating in his hand as he started to come. The image was a little shaky because he was holding his phone unsteadily, bringing it up towards his chest but Felicity was still able to see the hot threads of come shoot out of his cock and cover his abdomen, splattering against his skin as he shuddered and moaned her name. He continued to pump, prolonging his orgasm until there was nothing left but his harsh pants of breath and Felicity’s soft moans filling the silence.

Felicity’s thighs were trembling, her hand resting inside her panties, stroking her pussy which was now aching with want as she watched him pump out the last few drops. She was so close to following Oliver over the edge and into oblivion, her fingers dipping inside her wet heat as she moaned his name out loud, her eyes still trained on his erection. Felicity watched him squeeze the base of his cock one last time, making her lick her lips hungrily as she heard the low rumble of Oliver’s laugh before the screen was suddenly turning black.

“What the fuck!” she hissed in a mix of confusion and anger. She stared blankly at her phone, cursing again when she realized that he had ended the call.

Now she understood. This is how he had planned to get her back; to wake her up in the middle of the night just to watch him come, without the intention of allowing her the same courtesy. Felicity fired off multiple texts, even tried calling him a few times but he didn’t respond to any of them. She grumbled angrily, tossing her phone aside in frustration.

She was desperate to come and after having watched Oliver she knew it wouldn’t take her long to reach her orgasm. If Oliver wasn’t going to help her then fine, she would do it herself.

Felicity turned on her side, searching through the top drawer of her bedside table until she found what she was looking for and brought it back into bed with her. Using her thumb she flicked the switch on the side of the object, a small buzzing sound filling the room as she kicked off her underwear and lowered it between her legs. Felicity closed her eyes, replaying the images of Oliver getting off as she pressed the vibrator against her clit, moaning loudly before sliding it down and pushing it inside her.


	9. Talking Body

“I can’t believe you’re leaving already!” Donna Smoak exclaimed as she clung to her daughter in the airport lobby. It was Saturday morning and that meant Felicity was flying back to Boston after being on break for a week. The younger girl continued to pat her mother on the back in a soothing but also, ‘mom let me go I’m 18 and people are staring’, manner.

After a few more seconds Donna pulled back, sniffling softly and Felicity sent her a pointed stare.

“Mom, I’ll be back home in two weeks,” Felicity assured as she readjusted her backpack, pulling out her phone to check the time. Her flight was leaving at 9:30am and it was now 9:14. They were going to begin boarding soon and Felicity needed to say good bye to her mother right now if she didn’t want to miss her flight.

“That’s just too far away,” Donna pouted. “When you come home for the holiday’s I’m keeping you here and not letting you go back,” she said, only half serious. Felicity let out a sigh before kissing her mother on the cheek and hugging her one last time. It wasn’t any easier for her to leave home, this last week had been perfect and she hadn’t realized how much she missed her mother, but she was also looking forward to getting back on the east coast; because of school and her friends and okay, a little bit because of Oliver.

Reluctantly, the two women pulled apart and Felicity grabbed hold of her suitcase.

“I love you, mom,” she said with a smile. Her mother returned the gesture while also lifting a hand to rest against Felicity’s cheek.

“I love you too, sweetie. Text me when you land,” Donna told her softly to which Felicity nodded before turning and walking towards the terminal.

Once she was on board and in her seat, Felicity put on her headphones and stared out the window. It was going to be a long trip back to Boston and she had a lot to think about during that time; end of the semester assignments, preparing for exams, and how she was going to get Oliver back for the stunt he pulled Thanksgiving night.

Oh yes, Felicity had plans for how she was going to do that. Lots and lots of plans. He had sent her a single text the following day, a message that read

“ _hope you enjoyed the show last night, baby. You might want to think carefully about playing any more games with me…I always win ;)”_

She hadn’t given him the satisfaction of replying. Truth be told she really did enjoy his little video call. _Really_ enjoyed it. The orgasm she had following that call was incredible; her entire body was wracked with pleasure as she shouted her release, Oliver’s name coming out as a sharp, strangled cry that she was certain a neighbor or two could have heard. It was actually the best orgasm she had managed to give herself, the sensations from her vibrator coupled with the images of Oliver stroking himself had helped a lot, but she wasn’t about to tell him that. So as the plane began to fly through the clouds Felicity drifted off to sleep, a fun game of revenge on her mind.

Hours later, after the plane touched down in Boston and Felicity was riding in a cab back to campus, she sent out a quick message to Oliver, just the first step of the elaborate plan she had managed to cook up.

Oliver rested his head back against the seat, yawning and stretching as the plane eased to a stop on the tarmac. He was back in Boston after a week’s vacation and he could not be more excited. Normally Oliver groaned at the thought of being back at school but things were different this time around. Even though he still dreaded the idea of end of the year essay’s and exams, he would gladly put up with all those things if it meant he also got to see Felicity.

As people began grabbing their luggage and exiting the plane, Oliver took his phone out of his pocket with the intention of texting Felicity. He didn’t know when she was planning on returning to Boston so he figured he’d ask. When he unlocked his phone he was surprised to find that he already had a text message from Felicity waiting for him.

**[F]:** _Just got back. Text me when you’re in town and I’ll come over_

A huge grin plastered itself on Oliver’s face as he read the message a second time. Well it seemed like someone was eager, although Oliver was relieved to know he wasn’t the only one dying to reunite. Felicity was probably counting down the minutes until she got to be in his bed again. Oliver certainly was, especially after the attempted phone sex the other day. Not to mention his surprise facetime call to her. Getting off while he knew she was watching, while he listened to her soft mewls and short pants of breath from through the phone, it only made him want to bury himself inside her more. And he was going to do just that. Today. As soon as he stepped foot inside the frat house. He looked down at the message again and realized she had sent it two hours ago. It was now after 7pm. Perfect. Oliver typed out a reply as they waited for their luggage at the carousel.

**[O]:** _just waiting for my bags. Come over in 30?_

Her reply was immediate.

**[F]:** _See you then ;)_

Oliver couldn’t deny the way his heart rate increased or how completely giddy he was feeling after reading her reply. He willed the carousel to move faster, to hurry and present him with his bags so that he could get going; back to the house, back to Felicity. Thankfully Thea and Tommy didn’t notice his anxious behavoir, the two of them seeming more than a little jet lag. Soon enough they were picking up their bags and hailing a cab.

Twenty minutes later and they were pulling up to Greek circle, stopping to drop off Thea first before arriving at Phi Kappa. While Tommy stumbled through the front door, looking all the bit hung-over (the result of one too many in flight drinks), Oliver practically ran through the house and up to his room, dropping his bags and doing some last minute cleaning before Felicity showed up. He was in the middle of throwing some clothes into his closet when a familiar voice spoke up from the doorway.

“Hey sexy.”

Felicity was leaning against the doorframe, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a white cardigan, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and her signature glasses framing her face. She looked beautiful, standing there with her arms crossed in front of her chest, just below her breasts, making the tops of them peek out from behind her navy blue tank top as her purse dangled from around her elbow. Oliver spent a few more seconds just staring at her with what he was sure to be a sappy grin on his face. When she pushed off of the doorframe and fully entered the room, closing the door and locking it behind her, Oliver’s body jumped to life, his legs eating up the short distance between them until his arms were wrapped around her back and her mouth was on his.

Devoured wasn’t an accurate enough word to describe the kiss as Oliver backed Felicity up against the nearest wall, angling her head and slanting his mouth over hers before slipping his tongue between her lips. She tasted of cinnamon and honey and Oliver licked at the roof of her mouth, thirsty for more. He groaned low in his throat as he felt her returning the kiss with equal fervor, her nails scratching at the back of his scalp, the top of her thigh brushing against the bulge in his jeans. When they were forced to break away for breath, Oliver moved his lips to her cheek, kissing down her jaw before sucking at the soft flesh of her neck. Quiet little moans could be heard above him and he lightly grazed his teeth against her throat, making Felicity cry out. 

“Bed. Now,” she said and Oliver nodded against her neck before backing away and quickly tugging off his shirt before stepping out of his jeans. With just his boxers on Oliver turned around expectantly to find that Felicity was still leaning against the wall, her chest heaving from her deep intakes of breath, her tongue peeking out to lick along her bottom lip. Oliver tilted his head in confusion, not quite sure why she was still dressed.

“Lie on the bed,” Felicity said, her tone even, commanding and successfully making Oliver’s dick twitch in his boxers. Curious, he walked over to his bed, lying on his back like she had instructed.

“Is this how you want me?” he asked, holding out his hands, grinning up at her as she began walking over to the edge of the bed. Felicity didn’t reply, but instead climbed on top of the mattress, straddling Oliver’s hips easily as she dropped her bag at the foot of the bed. His hands immediately reached for her waist, but before they could come into contact with her body Felicity’s hands shot out to grab each of his wrists before pushing down and pinning them to the pillows above his head. Oliver raised an eyebrow at her, surprised by her actions.

Felicity leaned down to peck at his lips, pulling away just as Oliver tried to deepen the kiss.

“Stay,” she told him, waiting for his short nod before she let go of his wrists and reached for her purse, her hips swiveling atop his as she searched through her bag, the movement making Oliver hiss through his teeth. Five seconds later she had found what she was looking for, dropping her bag to the floor before looking back at Oliver.

She held up the objects in her hand and Oliver’s eyes widened a fraction as she scooted up his body until she was kneeling over his chest. Without saying a thing she grabbed Oliver’s left hand, guiding it towards the wooden head post. She tied one of the silk scarves from her bag around his wrist once before anchoring it to the post, double knotting it to make sure it was secure.

“Felicity?” Oliver stuttered. She ignored him, reaching for his right hand instead and repeating the process, tying his wrist to the other head post. She moved back down his torso, resting her ass over his erection which she could clearly feel through the soft fabric of his underwear. She let the tips of her fingers trail down his muscular chest, leaving goose bumps in their wake, her nails grazing over his nipples. Oliver cried out, jerking his hips up but soon regretting it because the friction against Felicity’s lush ass was almost too much.

“You look good like this,” Felicity purred, hands flattening on his chest.

Oliver gulped, looking up at her with wide eyes. He was in shock, absolutely stunned silent as his mind went into overdrive trying to process what was going on, what was about to happen. He had never pegged Felicity for the exhibitionist type, but if he thought about it hard enough he could make sense of it, still, this wasn’t like her but _fuck_ if he wasn’t hard and aching at the thought of being at her mercy.

Felicity crawled off of Oliver, moving to stand by his bed. She took another second to look at him, hands tied to the bedpost, chest heaving, his boxers tented and a twinge of excitement in his eyes. Yes, she was going to enjoy this, just as much as he enjoyed that little facetime call, if not more. With her eyes holding his gaze she popped the button her jeans, lowering the zipper before kicking off her shoes. She hooked her thumbs into the sides of the denim before pushing the material over her hips, down her thighs, bending slightly so that she could take them off completely. Her cardigan went next, the thin material joining her jeans on the bedroom floor.

Oliver licked his lips at the sight of Felicity striping out of her clothes. She had on black lace panties that led to her long, toned legs. Her navy blue tank top was still covering her upper half but her nipples were hard and straining against the fabric, making Oliver groan loudly as he realized she had forgone a bra. He didn’t take his eyes off of her as she climbed back on to the bed, settling between his legs. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and Oliver watched as she tugged the material down his thighs, his hard cock springing free and flopping against his lower abdomen. Felicity crawled back up his body, her hands braced beside his head as she leaned down for a kiss, this time spending more than a few seconds to nibble on his lower lip, stroking his tongue with hers. She lowered her hips so that the lace fabric of her panties was resting over Oliver’s cock, slowly dragging up the length of it.

“Fuck,” Oliver panted against Felicity’s lips. He could feel her wetness through her underwear and that only made him squirm beneath her.

Felicity began shuffling backwards, kissing along Oliver’s chest, his abs, before sitting back up and kneeling between his legs once more. She reached out with one hand, wrapping it around the shaft of Oliver’s cock before pumping slowly. His hips bucked up into her hand as he gritted his teeth.

“Does it feel as good when I do it?” Felicity asked innocently, continuing to stroke lazily as she watched Oliver’s face.

“It’s better,” he answered almost immediately, lightly tugging at the restraints above his head as Felicity squeezed hard just beneath the tip.

She frowned at him. “Are you sure? Because you really seemed to enjoy yourself the other night when you video called me.”

She swiped her thumb across the blunt head.

“I know I enjoyed watching. And I was looking forward to finishing after you, but…”

Felicity bent down, her tongue tracing the path of a vein along the side of his cock before pressing a kiss to the tip.

“But you left before I got to come,” she said, her hot breath ghosting over his erection and making Oliver hiss and groan, his hips lifting off the mattress. Felicity hovered over his cock, looking up at him over the top of her glasses. “That was very inconsiderate of you, Oliver.”

She pouted at him before widening her lips and lowering her mouth onto him, closing around the tip before moving lower, encasing his cock in her mouth.

“Oh, god,” Oliver moaned loudly at the feel of Felicity’s hot, wet mouth wrapped tightly around his cock. His fingers tightened around the silk fabric of her scarves as he tried to control his need to thrust into her mouth until he was hitting the back of her throat. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her bobbing her head up and down his cock, the wet slide of her lips against his flesh filling the room. He felt her move lower, his entire shaft now pressed between her lips.

He gave in to the urge to watch her, wanting to see her mouth full of his cock, but when he opened his eyes he had to do everything in his power to not come right then. Felicity was already looking up at him, her glasses resting low on her nose (the fact that she was still wearing them made the whole situation ten times hotter) as her full, pink lips framed his cock perfectly. She took him deeper, until the head was pushing at her throat and he couldn’t help thrusting into her mouth, loving the way her throat constricted around him.

“Felicity. Oh fuck, baby,” he rasped, watching on in amazement as she sucked him off, allowing him to continue to thrust into her mouth. One of her hands stroked the bottom half of his cock as her tongue and lips focused on the tip, sucking hard and licking at the slit, tasting his precum.

Oliver thrust a little faster.

“Yes. Yes, don’t stop. God, Felicity that’s fucking perfect,” he said, encouraging her to continue, to make him come. _Fuck_ , he desperately wanted to come in her mouth, to watch her swallow all that he had to give. This is what he needed; this is what he had spent a week thinking about. He was close, so close, his hips pushing his cock deeper into her mouth as he neared his climax, but as if she could sense his impending orgasm, Felicity pulled off of him with a wet pop, making Oliver swear in frustration. His breathing was erratic and his balls were heavy, aching; his cock throbbing as he glared at Felicity who was sitting back on her heels, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Nuh-uh, baby,” she scolded with a shake of her head. “You don’t deserve to come yet.”

“Fuck.”

Oliver stared at Felicity with wide eyes. All his excitement from earlier had dissipated as he realized that he was in for one hell of a night.

The next thirty minutes were absolute torture for Oliver. He was pretty sure he’d rather be stranded on an island for five years than have to endure another second of Felicity’s teasing. After the incredible blowjob that hadn’t resulted in him coming inside her mouth, Felicity had slowed things down a bit, spending several minutes making out with Oliver instead and refusing to touch his cock. But then it seemed that she was getting bored with just kissing, and had decided to switch tactics. After making a show of peeling off her panties and removing her tank top, Felicity was now completely naked, her soft skin on display for Oliver, taunting him because he couldn’t run his fingers along her thighs, over her ass, couldn’t cup her breasts in his palms.

With a mischievous grin, Felicity straddled Oliver once again, this time settling herself on his torso, her ass resting against the hard planes of his abs. With her knees on either side of his body Oliver had a great view of her sex, glistening and _so fucking close_.

As fun as Felicity was having teasing Oliver, she couldn’t hide how affected she was by the whole thing. Turning him on had successfully turned her on as well and she didn’t know how much longer she could last without him inside her. But there was still one more thing she had planned, something that would relieve some of the tension building up in her body and would also drive Oliver crazy. She kept her eyes on Oliver, biting her bottom lip as she brought her right hand to one of her breasts, squeezing the supple mound before trailing her hand lower, fingers dancing across her stomach before coming to brush against her clit. The contact sent a jolt straight through her body, making her squirm and grind her pussy across the expanse of Oliver’s chest. Her arousal coated his skin, making him groan as he imagined that wetness on his lips, his tongue. He wanted to taste her so badly.

“Felicity,” he said breathlessly, “Come here, baby. Let me take care of you.” He was desperate to have her writhing on his tongue, her thighs squeezing around his head. Eating her out would surely make him feel better; or at the very least it would help him stave off his orgasm for a little longer.

Shaking her head, Felicity rose up on her knees, just slightly before slipping her fingers between her wet folds, dragging them up and down her slit. She massaged her lower lips, occasionally flicking her clit before going back and teasing her entrance. Then when she could no longer take it she pushed a finger inside, stroking it in and out of her pussy as she rocked her hips forward. Throwing her head back in pleasure, she added a second finger, moaning loudly at the sensation.

Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off of Felicity as she fingered herself, his cock aching as he watched her fingers disappear into her pussy before coming back out slick from her arousal. He tried to angle his hips up, placing his feet flat on the mattress so the head of his cock grazed the swell of Felicity’s ass. She froze at the feel of him hard against her backside, sending him a pointed glare before moving higher up on his chest.

She was so close that he could smell her, but not close enough that he could taste her.

He lifted his head from the pillows, pulling at his restraints as he tried to bring his face closer to her pussy, but swore harshly when he came up short.

“Frustrating, isn’t it?” Felicity asked as she continued to ride her fingers. “Watching me touch myself while you lie there, helpless and _straining_.” She emphasized the last word by reaching back to stroke his cock once, causing Oliver’s hips to buck up forcefully.

“’licity…”

She released his erection.

“Maybe I’ll let you watch me come.” She added a third finger, crying out softly as she stretched herself. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-yes,” he choked out.

“If I come, then you don’t get to.”

“Felicity!” Oliver shouted in protest, tugging violently at the scarves binding his wrists.

“That’s what you did to me. It’s only fair that I return the favor,” she said, stroking herself faster, pressing the heel of her palm hard against her clit.

Oliver was at a loss for words. He felt powerless, completely at Felicity’s mercy and every nerve ending in his body was screaming with the need to come, to find relief that Felicity was so easily denying him. He should have seen it coming, should have known she’d try to get him back and now he was quickly regretting his actions. He licked at his lips, his throat dry and hoarse, his shoulders and forearms burning from being tied up. He didn’t know how much more he could take. Surprisingly, Felicity stopped her ministrations, removing her fingers from between her legs and bringing them up to Oliver’s lips. As soon as they were within reach Oliver sprang forward, tightly closing his mouth around her fingers, moaning at the taste of her and licking each digit clean.

Felicity slowly began thrusting her fingers between Oliver’s lips which he seemed to enjoy as he continued to suck and lick, keeping his gaze on her as he swirled his tongue around her fingers. Then she was pulling them away, a disappointing groan escaping Oliver’s throat but Felicity wasn’t done yet. Shuffling backwards until she was straddling his hips, she lowered herself right over his cock which was flat against his stomach and she slowly slid her pussy along his length.

“Oh, god! Oh. Fuck.” Oliver slammed his eyes shut as Felicity began grinding her pussy against his cock, covering it in her juices. She was so hot and wet, she felt so good and he was sure he could come just from this alone. She rocked her hips faster, taking extra time to push her hips down when she was covering the head, letting it bump against her clit. They both cried out.

“Felicity, baby. Please.”

Felicity ground down harder, the thick shaft of Oliver’s cock settling between her lower lips. She had never intended to deny Oliver his pleasure, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t lie to him about it; she was just having too much fun.

“Baby… _please_. I’m sorry I hung up, okay. I’m sorry I didn’t make you come. But I want…I _need_ to be inside you right fucking now. Let me make it up to you, Felicity. Just untie my hands, baby, untie my hands and I’ll fuck you like you deserve, like you need. Let me touch you, baby. I wanna come. I wanna make you come. Felicity. Felicity…”

Oliver begged, not caring how desperate he sounded because he was desperate. His heart was hammering in his chest and his whole body was on fire. He was on the verge of crying from wanting to come so bad. He looked up into Felicity’s eyes, silently pleading with her to let him go. She stared at him for a long moment before lifting off of him and scooting up the bed.

_Oh, thank fuck_ , he thought.

Felicity leaned forward as she reached out for the bed post, leaving her breasts directly in front of Oliver’s face and he didn’t hesitate in claiming one of her soft mounds between his lips, flicking his tongue across her hardened nipple and making Felicity cry out sharply. He massaged her breast with his lips, sucking hard before switching to the other. The stimulation had momentarily caused Felicity to halt her movements as she basked in the sensation, but she regained herself after a few seconds, untying the knots around the wooden post with shaky fingers until Oliver’s left hand was free.

Immediately Oliver brought his arm forward, his hand finding the soft skin of Felicity’s ass. He ignored the burning in his muscles, not caring about the strain on his forearm because he was finally getting to touch her. With his mouth still clamped around her breast he brought his left hand back before slapping it against Felicity’s ass, _hard_.

“Ahhh!” she yelped in surprise, jerking above his body and slumping down over his head. He spanked her again before dipping his fingers lower and rubbing her pussy from behind. Felicity keened softly above him before remembering her task and moved to release his other hand. As soon as she undid the knots, Oliver grabbed her waist with both hands before flipping Felicity onto her back with him settling between her spread thighs.

Oliver took hold of his cock, rubbing the head through her folds in rapid succession.

“Condom?” he asked roughly as he tapped the head against her clit. Felicity’s hips jumped off the mattress.

“I’m—I’m on the pill,” she replied breathlessly, tilting her hips up in an open invitation.

Oliver’s only response was a low growl before he was guiding his cock to her entrance and pushing inside with one hard thrust.

“Oliver!”

“Fuck yes.”

Felicity clung to Oliver’s shoulders as he crashed his mouth down to hers. The kiss was sloppy, their harsh pants of breath mingling as Oliver drove into her. She was so hot and wet, fitting around him like a glove and _fuck_ she felt absolutely perfect with nothing in between them. He fucked her faster.

“Oh god, Oliver. Don’t stop! Please…please,” Felicity mumbled against his lips. He kissed her hard, biting on her lower lip as his hips slammed into hers. He didn’t need much more to reach his climax; he’d been teetering on the edge for the last 20 minutes.

“Come with me, baby,” Oliver commanded. “Come all over my cock,” he said through gritted teeth. Felicity moaned loudly at his words, her pussy clamping down on him, squeezing tightly.

“That’s it, Felicity. That’s—that’s…oh, _fuck_! Felicity!” Oliver shouted, dropping his head to the crook of Felicity’s neck as he felt her start to come around him, her inner muscles fluttering around his cock and triggering his own orgasm seconds after. His hips stilled, keeping him buried deep as he emptied himself inside her, coming harder than he’d ever remembered.

Felicity’s body began to spasm beneath his, her mouth open as she cried out, satisfied by the feeling of Oliver coming inside her and she slowly rocked her hips into his, prolonging both their orgasms.

Several seconds later Oliver collapsed on top of Felicity and she welcomed his weight, ignoring how heavy he was as she felt him softening inside her. Their skin was sweaty, flushed pink, both of their chests heaving as they tried to control their breathing. Time seemed to slow as the two of them laid there, neither one in a hurry to move just yet. But Oliver couldn’t spend the rest of his night on top of Felicity, even though he really wouldn’t mind it, so he reluctantly slipped out of her, lifting an arm and rolling onto his back beside her.

“I should make you mad more often,” Oliver joked from her side. He would gladly pull more stunts like the one from the other night if it resulted in the same intense make up sex. Maybe next time he could tie Felicity up…

He rested one of his hands across his chest, chuckling softly when he looked down.

“What?” Felicity asked, turning to look at him. Oliver held up his hands, her two scarves still hanging from around his wrists. Felicity giggled softly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She was much less confident now that the sex was over.

She reached out, beginning to untie the scarves. “Sorry about that,” she said after taking one of them off then moving to the other. Oliver brought his arm towards her to make things easier. “That wasn’t too much was it? I’d never done that before and I wasn’t sure-”

“Don’t apologize,” Oliver told her, turning so that he could look at her face. “I liked it. _Really_ liked it. Honestly, Felicity that was sexy as fuck.”

He looked at her in awe, completely dazed because he could not believe how remarkable she was. Her blush deepened at his words and he resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss her, not wanting to ruin the moment or scare her away again.

“How was Vegas?” he asked as he laid back against the pillows, folding one arm behind his head and letting the other rest on his thigh. He listened as Felicity talked about her week, telling him about her mother and how she got to catch up with some friends. Then he talked about home, describing Raisa’s cooking and telling her about how Tommy almost got them kicked out of one of the clubs their second night back in town. They talked for awhile; Oliver still completely naked while Felicity had opted for pulling the covers over her body, earning a disappointed frown from Oliver.

It was almost 10pm when Felicity finally got up to leave, telling Oliver she’d see him on Monday for tutoring. He walked her to the front door, telling her good night before going back upstairs. He stopped when re-entered the room, his eyes going straight to his bed where a bright yellow fabric was peeking out from beneath his white covers. Oliver walked over, pulling the material free and grinning to himself as he held it in his hands. He shook his head in amusement as he walked towards his bathroom for a shower, dropping the silk yellow scarf on his desk before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

The following two weeks flew by in a blur, the result of reaching the end of the fall semester. It seemed like there was an assignment due for every class, each day the amount of essay’s and lab reports piling up that the students could hardly think straight. Last minute deadlines and late night study sessions left little to no time for anything else. Although Oliver and Felicity had still managed to see each other most days, their time spent together was solely focused on class work. Sex hadn’t even crossed their minds as Felicity’s work load finally caught up to her, while Oliver was beginning to buckle under the weight of all the assignments he had due. He was doing well enough in English and Sports Psychology, but it was Physiology that was really getting to him.

“Glycolysis, Krebs Cycle, the fucking Electron Transport Chain…I don’t remember learning any of this!” Oliver shoved his textbook across the table before running his hands through his hair in frustration.

It was Friday morning and he and Felicity were in the tutoring center studying for finals which were the following week. Oliver was trying to make his study sheet for Wednesday’s exam but going through his notes had only made him more stressed as he realized there was only so much information he could fit on a 8x11 piece of paper. He felt like his head was going to explode.

“Maybe you should take a break,” Felicity suggested from beside him where she was busy making flashcards for one of her own classes. “Go walk around for a bit, get a snack or something. That might help to loosen you up.”

“I know what’ll loosen me up. That’s not it,” Oliver replied, wiping a hand over his face.

Felicity spared him a glance. “Okay, then go do that,” she said easily while scribbling down more terms on her note card.

“Kind of hard to give myself a blow job,” Oliver grumbled, making Felicity whip her head in his direction, her eyes wide.

After getting over the initial shock of his statement, Felicity hit him on shoulder, her cheeks already turning pink.

“Oliver!” she scolded, shaking her head and doing her best to ignore the sudden ache between her legs.

He looked at her sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. “What? You asked me what would help and I told you.”

Abandoning her notes Felicity turned to look at Oliver. She sent him an innocent smile as she brought a hand down to caress his upper thigh. She heard Oliver gasp in surprise so she moved her hand higher, fingers barely brushing against his length through his jeans. She scooted forward in her seat until her face was inches away from his. Felicity leaned in towards Oliver’s lips, turning away at the last second before they touched and moving up until her mouth was next to his ear.

“Would a blowjob really make you feel better?” she asked softly before nibbling on his ear lobe.

“Fuck yes.”

Oliver’s eyes drooped shut, his breathing shallow as he felt Felicity lick the shell of his ear, her hand moving impossibly higher up his thigh. She cupped him through his jeans and he jerked forward into her hand.

Felicity moved back around until she was face to face with him, her lips barely grazing his as she spoke.

“Too bad you won’t be getting one from me.”

She watched as Oliver’s eyes opened abruptly and she gave him a squeeze before releasing him and returning to her work. He huffed out an exasperated breath that made Felicity giggle beside him.

“You suck,” he said to her as he stood from his chair.

“Not today,” she answered cheekily, smirking at Oliver who groaned in frustration. He ran another hand through his hair.

“Fine. I’m gonna go get some chips. You want anything?”

Felicity sent him another smile before shaking her head. Oliver nodded at her before heading out of the small room and towards the vending machines at the front of the library. Just a few more days and all this stress would be over. He grinned at the thought. Then he and Felicity would finally have some free time together before they both went back home for break.

Five days later Oliver walked out of his last exam of the semester, huge grin on his face as he made his way back to the house. He felt pretty confident about all his finals, even Physiology which he studied for up until the actual exam, and he was certain that he’d passed all his classes and had been able to maintain his scholarship. It was currently Wednesday afternoon and he had the next few days absolutely free until he caught his flight back to Starling City on Saturday. When he entered the house Tommy was already waiting for him in the living room.

“We’re going out tonight,” Tommy announced as Oliver walked over to him. “I’ve got one more final at 7 but after that I plan on drinking until I forget all about Microeconomics and Statistics and whatever other shit I had to deal with this semester.”

Oliver shook his head in amusement. “Yeah, buddy sounds good,” he said, patting Tommy on the back before heading up to his room.

He checked his phone, smiling to himself when he saw that he had a text message from Felicity.

**[F]:** _I’m officially free!!! Wanna come over later?_

Yes. Like she even needed to ask. But he remembered his plans with Tommy and groaned. He couldn’t bail on him, even if he desperately wanted to see Felicity instead. Studying for finals kept them occupied enough that they hadn’t been able to have any fun over the last week. They’d made out a couple of times, or had mandatory study breaks as Oliver liked to call them. There was also the occasional over the clothes groping and grinding, but nothing even remotely close to taking the edge off. One more day, Oliver could wait one more day.

**[O]:** _I wish I could but the guys already made plans for tonight. Tomorrow? I’ll keep my schedule open for you ;)_

He quickly typed up a reply and didn’t have to wait long for a response.

**[F]:** _Haha okay. I’ll see you then_

Oliver didn’t message back. He briefly thought about asking her how finals went and what she had planned now that they wouldn’t be hanging out, but decided against it. Things between the two of them had been really good ever since that talk they had before Thanksgiving break and Oliver wasn’t going to do anything to mess things up. It was only 4, he still had some time to kill before tonight so he went back downstairs to hang out with the guys and grab something to eat.

Felicity and Caitlin were sitting on the couch watching a movie when they heard a knock on their door. It was just past 7 and they weren’t expecting anybody but Felicity got up to answer it anyways, surprised to see Nyssa standing on the other side.

“Ladies,” Nyssa greeted as she walked into the dorm. “You need to change.”

The other two girls looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Nyssa.

“Why? What’s going on?” Caitlin asked.

“You two are coming out with Sara, Iris, and I. There’s this club downtown that’s really fun but you can’t get in wearing that,” Nyssa said, gesturing at the sweats and baggy t-shirts both of the younger girls were wearing.

“Oooh, I’m in!” Caitlin answered happily. “But wait, a club? We’re not 21…”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered,” and with that Nyssa pulled out two fake id’s from her back pocket and presented them to the girls.

At their bewildered looks she added, “I know a guy who owed me a favor,” she said with a shrug. Caitlin said her thanks before handing Felicity hers and the blonde gratefully took it before turning to Nyssa.

“Thank you, but I’ve already got my own.”

The two girls raised an eyebrow at her, clearly surprised by that information.

“What? I am from Vegas after all,” Felicity replied easily while both girls nodded in understanding.

Nyssa left them so that they could get ready, saying she’d be back in an hour to get them before they met up with Sara and Iris.

“Damn. You girls look hot,” Sara said when the three of them approached her and Iris who were waiting on the curb of the parking lot.

Felicity was wearing a red dress with a triangle cutout on her chest, paired with a black leather jacket, her hair curled and cascading down her shoulders. Caitlin had on a black strapless dress with a loose skirt and matching coat while Nyssa was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve dark purple cashmere top.

Sara, who was dressed in white skinny jeans and a yellow crop top, walked straight up to Nyssa, looping her arms around the other girls’ neck before kissing her soundly on the lips. The five of them stood on the sidewalk for a few more minutes until a cab pulled up to the curb.

“Yes! Time to go!” Iris exclaimed, jumping up and down in her high heels. She had to hold down the bottom of her light blue dress as she scrambled into the van, but that didn’t stop Sara from smacking her ass as she got in after her, followed by the rest of the girls.

“Where to ladies?” the cab driver asked.

Iris, Sara, and Nyssa all answered at the same time.

“Puzzles!”

* * *

“No fucking way that actually happened,” Tommy shouted across the table before taking another chug of his beer.

“I swear! That chick was bat shit crazy but she was damn good in the sack,” Derick, a fellow baseball player and fraternity brother, said in response, making the rest of the group break out into laughter.

The guys were all currently sitting around a table in Verdant, a bar downtown that they often frequented. There were six of them; Oliver, Tommy, Digg, Derick, Jeremiah, and Andrew. The other two were also on the baseball team as well as in the frat. They were all enjoying a few beers, successfully getting wasted as they celebrated the end of the semester when suddenly Tommy was jumping out of his chair, pointing towards the front of the bar.

“Looks like our night just got a whole lot better,” he said, making the rest of the guys turn their attention to the front door where a group of girls had just walked in, one in particular catching Oliver’s eye and making him stand as well.

“Well this blows,” Sara mumbled as she walked down the sidewalk with the rest of the girls.

After an hour at Puzzles where they had taken shots and done a little dancing, some belligerent, drunk assholes had gotten a little too handsy with the girls on the dance floor. Several attempts at turning them down had done no good as the guys only became more insistent. Pushing at their chests and walking away didn’t work either and when one of the guys grabbed Felicity’s ass she elbowed him in the stomach before stomping on his foot with her heel. That only pissed him off even more but when he made another move for Felicity, Nyssa jumped in, punching him in the jaw. Soon after that all hell broke loose, with Sara and Nyssa teaming up against another guy who was harassing them while Caitlin hit another over the head with her purse and Iris kneed one of his friends in the balls.

The bouncers acknowledged that it was all in self defense and quickly got all the guys out of there. But even after they were gone the girls’ fun had been ruined so they decided to leave. Now they were wandering down the streets of Boston looking for somewhere to go.

“Hey, look!” Iris said, making the rest of the girls stop in their tracks. “There’s a bar over there and it even has karaoke!”

Everyone turned their heads to a corner bar across the street that had flashing green lights in window displaying the words ‘Karaoke’. The girls looked at each other for a few seconds before shrugging their shoulders and walking across the street. When they entered the bar they stood by the front door briefly, scanning the room which had several tables and booths lining the floor. Opposite that was the bar and at the other end of the room there was a small stage. The place wasn’t too packed, but there was a good amount of people ranging from young adults to men in their late 40’s. As the girls started to make their way into the room and towards the bar, Nyssa stopped, looking off somewhere towards the middle tables, an amused smirk on her face.

“Well this should be fun,” she muttered. The rest of the girls were confused at first, but soon broke out into smiles when they realized who Nyssa was staring at as the guy came sauntering over to them.

“Excuse me, ladies but I think I’m gonna have to see some ID.”

The girls all glared at Tommy before each giving him a hug. He motioned over towards the table where the rest of the guys were sitting and told the girls to follow him so that they could join. By the time they reached the table the guys had already pulled up extra chairs. Nyssa went around hugging and high fiving the rest of the group, she had become good friends with the guys over the years since she was on the school’s softball team, and since Caitlin was an athletic trainer she knew them as well and quickly struck up a conversation with Digg and Andrew.

Felicity smiled at everyone, waving politely as she made her way over to Oliver who was standing beside the table. He looked handsome as usual, in dark jeans and a green Archers henley, a black cap covering his hair. He grinned at Felicity when she got in front of him and she didn’t hesitate in giving him a tight hug. They usually didn’t hug often and maybe it was the 3 shots of vodka in her body talking, or the fact that she didn’t think she’d see him until tomorrow and here he was, but she felt the sudden urge to be close to him, to feel his arms wrapped around her. If he was surprised by the gesture he didn’t show it as he pulled her firmly into his chest, burying his face in her hair.

“Hi,” Oliver said when they pulled apart, smiling down at her with a goofy grin and glassy eyes. “I like your dress.” Felicity noticed how his gaze had dropped to the cutout just above her breasts and she smacked him on the arm to get him to stop staring.

A couple of the guys had gone over to the bar to grab more drinks for the table and soon enough the entire group was taking shots and downing their beers, toasting to finals being over and the beginning of winter break. Somewhere between her third shot of tequila…whiskey, she actually wasn’t even sure anymore, and his fourth bottle of beer, Felicity had ended up in Oliver’s lap, her back to his chest as she sat on his thighs, his arms banded around her middle. With her head tilted back against his shoulder, Felicity turned slightly so that she could speak.

“I’m sorry we interrupted your boys night. We really had no idea you guys were here,” she said before taking another sip of her drink.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her before leaning down next to her ear, his breath hot against her skin as he sang quietly, just for her to hear.

“If you wanna call me, call me, call me. You don’t have to worry bout it baby. You can wake me up in the dead of the night, wreck my plans baby that’s alright. This is a drop everything kind of thing. Swing on by I’ll pour you a drink. The door’s unlocked, I’ll leave on the lights. Baby you can crash my party anytime.”

His voice was soft in her ear as he gently started to rock them side to side and Felicity found herself snuggling into him, her hands resting on his forearms as a small smile graced her lips. She knew the Luke Bryan song well but was a little surprised that Oliver had decided to sing it to her. It was refreshing to know that he felt that way, that she could never be an interruption or annoyance to him. It made her feel special, wanted. She couldn’t remember the last time someone, more importantly a guy, ever made her feel like that. She knew the deeper meaning behind the lyrics, knew that if she were sober then she probably would have already been up and running, but tonight she wasn’t scared or worried or looking to keep her guard up. She was happy, excited, and enjoying every second of being in Oliver’s arms.

The night had started off great. Going to Verdant and drinking with the guys was always a good time in Oliver’s book and it was shaping up to be another solid outing, but when he saw Felicity standing in the entryway he knew that tonight was going to be special. She looked amazing, standing there in her red dress that ended mid-thigh, triangle cutout on the front and Oliver couldn’t be happier that she was there. He always had fun when Felicity was around but there was something about being with her in public, around their friends that made his heart soar. She also happened to be an adorable drunk and he enjoyed watching her ramble excitedly about the most random things, waving her arms in the air and occasionally hitting his chest to make sure he was listening to her. He didn’t even think twice about pulling her out of her seat and onto his lap, loving the way she felt pressed against him as he buried his face into her neck, his hands trailing down her bare arms, across her hips, settling on her upper thighs. He was always extra touchy when he drank, but this had nothing to do with the alcohol. This was all because of Felicity. He was so drunk on her that he actually welcomed the hangover he was sure to experience the next morning, as long as he could still taste her on his tongue when he woke up.

“Come on, Lis! It’s our turn!”

Oliver looked up in surprise at Iris’s voice, turning to Felicity in confusion who just patted his cheek before standing up and walking with the other girl over to the stage. Intrigued, the rest of the group got up to follow, finding a table right in front of the stage and taking their seats as the girls approached the microphones.

Felicity and Iris turned to each other and giggled, grabbing the mics from their stands as the music began to play throughout the bar. Iris had picked one of her current favorite songs and Felicity couldn’t argue with it when she thought about what Oliver’s face would look like as she sang the lyrics. She looked at him, sitting there in front of the stage, chair facing her as he crossed his arms over his chest in anticipation. Felicity sent him a teasing wink just as the lyrics popped up on the small monitor screen and Iris started to sing.

_Bed, stay in bed_ __  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
Smoke, smoke me broke  
I don't care I'm down for what you want

The girls moved around each other on the stage as Felicity picked up the next verse.

_Day drunk into the night_ __  
Wanna keep you here  
Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer lovin' and fights  
How it is for us  
And it's all because

Both girls met in the middle of the small stage, Felicity putting her arm on Iris’s shoulder as the other girl placed a hand on Felicity’s hips. They both moved together sensually, swaying their hips to the beat as they sang the chorus together.

_Now if we're talking body_ __  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Everyone in the bar began hollering and shouting excitedly as they watched the show on stage. Nyssa, Sara, and Caitlin had stood from their seats and begun dancing with each other while Tommy shot up from his chair, whistling loudly and pumping his fist as he stared at the girls who were continuing to sing. But Oliver was frozen in his seat, barely remembering how to breathe as he watched Felicity sway and dance up on stage, listening to her sing, every word coming from her lips seeming to travel through his body and straight towards his crotch. Then she looked down at him, her back plastered against Iris as they both lowered to the floor and Felicity sang the last of the chorus directly at Oliver.

A low curse left his lips as he felt his jeans suddenly beginning to tighten and just when he didn’t think things could get any worse, the girls began walking off the stage and towards their table. Iris made her way over to Tommy, pushing him back down into his seat as Felicity walked right up to Oliver, coming to stand between his legs. Then in a move that surprised the ever loving shit out of Oliver, Felicity turned her back to him before placing a hand on his knee and lowering her ass right over his lap, pushing against his crotch firmly and then straightening once more. He had to ball his hands into fists to keep from grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back into him, but then she turned to face him again before straddling his thighs, one of her hands cupping the back of his neck. He was barely aware of Iris doing more or less the same thing to Tommy because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Felicity’s face, watching her lips move as she began to sing again.

_Love, give me love_  
Anything you want I’ll give it up  
Lips, lips I kiss  
Bite me while I taste your fingertips

Felicity slowly started rolling her hips into Oliver’s, her face inches from his and with a low groan he cupped her jaw and pulled her in for a searing kiss, ignoring her small squeak of surprise and the fact that she had said no more kissing in public. She was practically giving him a lap dance, singing about fucking for life and sucking fingers so he really couldn’t be bothered to follow her rules. When they parted a few seconds later they were both breathless, the music still playing in the background. Felicity was smiling at him, her cheeks a soft pink color and he could only imagine what he looked like. With his hand still framing her face, he traced the pad of his thumb across her lower lip, his eyes darkening as she nipped at his skin. He was just about to kiss her again when she suddenly stood up, taking off his hat and putting it on backwards over her head.

“You’re killing me here,” he grumbled as she made her way back on stage to finish the song alongside Iris. As the two girls wrapped up their very enjoyable but highly inappropriate performance—inappropriate because Oliver didn’t like the fact that everyone else in the bar got to see how sexy Felicity was—Oliver and Tommy high fived each other as the girls exited the stage and came back to the table. They both sat down to the applause of the rest of the people inside the room and even got free drinks from the bartender which they accepted happily.

As the night wore on things only got better. Nyssa and Sara had gotten up to sing a sexy rendition of ‘I Kissed a Girl’ which ended with them making out on stage and had every guy in the place ready to throw dollar bills at their feet. Then, after several more glasses of beer, Tommy and Oliver actually stumbled onstage giving what Felicity dubbed the best live performance she’d ever seen. She even took her phone out to record most of it.

The two guys had been so excited as they grabbed the microphones, and as soon as the music started playing everyone in the bar went wild.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
Let me know  
Girl I’m gonna show you how to do it  
And we’ll start real slow

As they sang, rather loudly and way off key, they both jumped off stage, Tommy dancing his way over to Iris while Oliver stalked towards Felicity. He mirrored her movements from earlier, straddling her thighs and rocking his hips into hers as he sang.

_You just put your lips together_  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

Oliver punctuated the last three words with sharp thrusts into Felicity, making her shout in amusement and rub her hands together in a ‘make it rain’ gesture before blowing him a kiss. He groaned, swiping his hat off her head and putting it back on as he went back onstage. He and Tommy sang the rest of the song with plenty of theatrics and dance moves, at one point they even got down on the floor and started doing pushups while wearing Santa hats that they found near the stage. It was ridiculous but equally hilarious as the rest of the guys in the group got up on stage to finish singing the song with them.

By 2am they were stumbling out of the bar, talking and laughing loudly as they all tried to hail a cab. Nyssa and Sara had left before the rest of the group, unashamed of why they were ducking out early. Diggle had left soon after them, planning to go spend the night at Lyla’s. The rest of them were standing around on the sidewalk, Caitlin making out with Jeremiah while Tommy drunkenly serenaded Iris. Derick and Andrew were ready to leave with the rest of the group but decided to go back inside the bar when they saw a group of girls prancing inside.

Oliver had his arms around Felicity as she stood in front of him, her back to his chest. He held her shaking body as they waited for a cab, his eyes drifting to the cutout on her chest. When a taxi did arrive five minutes later, Oliver was the first to call dibs. He tugged on Felicity’s hand to guide her to the car as she shouted her goodbyes and Oliver let out a thankful sigh when he heard Caitlin say she was probably going to spend the night with Jer. That meant he and Felicity had her dorm all to themselves. As soon as he shut the door behind him he told the driver where to take them and then firmly planted his lips on Felicity’s.

She kissed him back just as passionately, her hands slipping under the collar of his shirt. Oliver pushed her back against the seat, stroking his tongue inside her mouth as one of his hands found its way beneath the hem of her dress. They both ignored the fact that they weren’t alone, the only thing that mattered was skin on skin, lips on lips. Soon enough they were arriving back on campus and Oliver threw a couple bills in the driver’s seat before scrambling out of the car and all but running towards the dorms, Felicity right beside him.

It took a few tries to unlock the front door but as soon as they entered the room Oliver had slammed the door shut and pushed Felicity up against it. His hands went straight for her ass underneath her dress and he lifted her easily, locking her legs around his waist as he ground his erection into her. She mewled against his lips before squirming to shrug off her jacket and toss it to the floor. Next she yanked off Oliver’s shirt, running her hands down his chest before seeking out his lips once more. They both began to grind into each other, not interested in foreplay as Felicity unbuckled his belt and Oliver reached for his wallet to retrieve a condom.

“Okay, wait. Hold on,” Felicity said breathlessly, making Oliver halt his movements. He looked over her face wildly, barely holding it together as he waited for her to continue. He’d been so wound up all night, ever since her impromptu lap dance and if he wasn’t buried inside her within the next 60 seconds he was going to lose his shit.

“What?” he asked rather impatiently, his chest rising and falling from his deep breaths.

“I ummm…you’re drunk. I mean, obviously. We both are-”

“Felicity,” Oliver said, enunciating each syllable, “Are you saying you don’t want to do this because we’re drunk?” He couldn’t hide his disappointment but if she was saying no then he would respect her decision.

Felicity shook her head. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. I just meant that…don’t guys have uh…performance issues when they’re too wasted?”

She tried to say it lightly and as inoffensive as possible but she noticed the moment Oliver registered her words. His eyes widened in shock and a little out of anger before he crushed his mouth over hers and pressed her body more firmly against the door.

“That doesn’t happen to me,” he rasped, rocking his erection into her center. “Let me prove it to you.”

Felicity could only nod her head but it was all Oliver needed to proceed. With his belt undone and pants hanging loosely around his calves, he took hold of his straining cock, quickly sheathing it with the condom before pulling Felicity’s panties to the side and entering her in one deep, long thrust.

They both moaned loudly as Oliver began to move inside her, hitching Felicity up higher so that he could thrust up, burying his entire length between her wet folds. He moved fast and with purpose, wanting to make her come as quickly as possible. He gripped the bottom of her ass as he stroked his cock inside her, lifting her up and helping to guide her movements while she sucked hickies into his neck.

“Oliver. Oliver,” she moaned, swiveling her hips in time with his thrusts, clenching her inner muscles around him that had his knees buckling before he drove into her harder and deeper. He lowered his head to the cutout of her dress, the one that had been teasing him all night, and he pressed his mouth inside the opening, letting his tongue lick across the tops of her breast before he sucked on them softly.

Felicity was crying out now, gripping his shoulders to give her more leverage as she lowered herself on his cock while he thrust up. Her heels were digging into his ass and the sharp sting only made him move faster. She was close and so was he. Oliver brought his mouth back up to hers, lips moving against each other’s lazily as his thrusts became erratic. Bringing one hand down between their bodies his thumb found her clit, pressing hard on the little nub, rubbing in circles until Felicity was fluttering around him, her pussy pulling him in deeper, her lips parted in a perfect O as her orgasm crashed through her. Oliver took a moment to watch her face, loving how beautiful she looked when she came, but then he was pressing his face into the crook of her neck, thrusting one last time before stilling his hips and coming hard into the condom.

Minutes passed as the two of them tried to regain their composure, each clinging to the other as they slumped against the front door. Felicity’s low chuckle finally broke the silence and Oliver raised his head to look at her. She grinned at him, biting her lip before another fit of giggles escaped her mouth.

“Definitely no performance issues here. Well done,” she congratulated, patting him on the chest.

Oliver glared at her, pretending to be offended before pulling out of her and hoisting her over his shoulder.

“Oliver!” she squealed, earning her a hard slap on her right ass cheek.

He quickly stepped out of his pants before jostling her on his shoulder and making his way towards her bedroom. Once inside he tossed her lightly onto the mattress. He disposed of the condom before dropping to his knees at the edge of the bed, trailing his hands up her legs before pulling off her panties.

“We’re just getting started, baby,” Oliver told her throatily, licking his lips before burying his face between her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note, there will not be an update next Friday since I'm actually gonna go visit Felicity's hometown of Las Vegas for the weekend, so sorry about that! but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as Jo and I do and please feel free to leave a long, detailed review with your thoughts :))))


	10. Sin City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! First of all I would just like to thank all of your for your patience with this story. It was pleasing to know that everyone was still very interested in this story. I know it took several months but I'm finally back with a new chapter and it's been a while since I've written anything so I hope this doesn't disappoint. I'm going to be really busy again, with the semester and softball season starting this week, so it'll probably be a few more months until I update again (sorry!). But just know that this story is far from over. There is still SO MUCH planned to happen and I'm really excited because we're getting to my favorite parts. So I hope you can all bare with me until I can get more written. And if you have any questions or just want to talk about the story in general, feel free to message me on tumblr. I'm always happy to talk about it :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Ch. 10: Sin City**

* * *

 

Christmas was never that big of a deal in the Smoak household because of the fact that they were Jewish. Well, technically only Felicity’s father was Jewish, but while he was still around she and her mother had also adopted Jewish traditions. Even after he left – abandoned his family and left them with nothing was more like it – Donna and Felicity still kept with it.

“One of the only things your father left us,” Donna Smoak used to say. But Felicity didn’t mind because she loved Hanukkah and the Festival of Lights and because one of her best friends had a grandma who made the best Latkes in all of existence. 

So when December 25th did roll around Felicity and Donna didn’t have much planned. There was a miniature Christmas tree sitting on top of the living room coffee table and a pile of gifts under the mantle that came from some of Donna’s favorite customers at the casino. Even though Felicity had already gotten presents during Hanukkah, Donna had still saved one more for her to open on Christmas day.

“Mom, you know you didn’t have to. You already got me so much.”

It was true; Donna had gone all out this year with a new white gold arrow pendant necklace, a Coach purse and a lovely pair of diamond earrings. Felicity worried that her mother had spent too much on things she didn’t need but Donna’s only answer was that she worked hard so that she could spend her money any way she wanted to and that was by buying her daughter beautiful things.

Felicity sat down on their brown couch in the living room and placed the gift in her lap, her hand sliding across the red and green wrapping paper. With an encouraging nod from her mother she began to tear at the wrapping, shredding it in excitement before suddenly stopping when the contents came into view. A loud gasp escaped her lips as her hands flew to cover her mouth, her eyes darting between the gift and her mother.

“I…what-”

Donna beamed down at her daughter before her brows furrowed slightly.

“Is it the right one? I wasn’t sure. You know how I am with technology, I can barely manage to work my iphone,” she said sheepishly. Instead of replying Felicity gently placed the box on the cushion before jumping up and wrapping her mother in a tight hug. She pulled away with watery eyes and a wide grin on her face before leaning in and kissing Donna’s cheek.

“It’s perfect mom! I’ve needed a new laptop for a while and I was planning on getting a Mac after I saved some money…but how could you afford this along with everything else you got me? Surely the holiday sales on it couldn’t have been that good, even with all the tips you make.”

Donna smiled widely, grabbing Felicity’s face with both hands. “It was a little more than I usually spend, but nothing that’s going to put us in debt if that’s what you’re worried about. And I actually did get a good deal on it. Dale, one of the regulars that spends all day playing keno at the bar, has a daughter who works at Best Buy and she got me a good discount.”

“But still…”

“But nothing,” Donna said sternly. “It was worth it to see that smile on your face.”

Felicity choked out a sob before pulling her mother in for another bear hug, whispering ‘I love you’ against her ear. Then she was suddenly pushing away, surprising her mother before she was sprinting down the hall to her room and back in a matter of seconds. Felicity held out a neatly wrapped gift, urging her mother to take it. Donna sent her a reserved smile before taking the large box and unwrapping it.

“Ahhhhh!” Donna yelled excitedly before pulling out her brand new red bottom pumps with a 4 inch heel.

“Put them on! I want to see what they look like,” Felicity prompted before Donna took a seat and slipped into the pair. Once they were on she stood up and did a little catwalk across the living room floor.

“Oh, sweetie. These are beautiful, but they are too much.”

Felicity shook her head before taking her mother’s hand. “It was worth it to see that smile on your face,” she repeated Donna’s words from earlier before quickly adding, “And don’t worry, I didn’t pay full price. I did have to do quite a bit of searching until I found a pair with a decent price, but eventually I found one and they look even better on you than I imagined.”

By the time Felicity was finished Donna had tears streaming down her face. It made Felicity so happy to be able to get her mother something that she’d always wanted. After everything that Donna had been through and the things she’d done to provide and care for Felicity, she deserved to have them. Not only was her mother a loving and hard working person, but she was also Felicity’s best friend and it felt good for her to give back just a fraction of the happiness that her mother brought her every day. The two of them spent the rest of Christmas day eating and watching movies until 11pm when Donna had to go to work – wearing her new heels – while Felicity stayed home and lost herself in her new laptop.

* * *

 

The Queen’s always took Christmas very seriously. Moira loved to decorate the inside of the mansion, placing several trees around the house, lining the fireplace and staircase railing with garlands and lights, nutcrackers and glittery Santa’s atop every cabinet and table.

Every Christmas Eve they hosted a lavish holiday party inviting Starling City’s elite, dressing to the nine’s and drinking the best red wine and whiskey that money could buy. While Moira and Robert had a splendid time entertaining all their friends and colleagues, the children were stuck plastering fake smiles on their faces as they pretended to enjoy the night’s festivities. Usually at these kinds of parties Oliver and Tommy would swipe a few bottles of alcohol, find the daughters of some Senator or CEO and throw a little party of their own, but things were completely different this year.

Tommy had spent most of the night hiding in the Queen’s study, talking on the phone to Iris, his new girlfriend. Oliver snickered at his best friend’s sudden change in behavior; the way he talked about Iris nonstop, how his face lit up whenever he got a text from her. It was unusual to see Tommy that way but Oliver also found that he resented him a little bit. Tommy was happy in a committed, monogamous relationship, free to speak openly about his feelings for Iris, to tell her exactly what she meant to him, how he felt about her and that was something that Oliver couldn’t do when it came to Felicity. Not yet at least.

Oliver and Felicity spent the days following Christmas constantly texting each other, along with a couple phone calls that may or may not have concluded with a happy ending. But when they weren’t trying to compensate for the distance between them, they talked about normal things like Felicity’s excitement over all the coding she could do on her new laptop, or how Oliver and Thea had spent an entire day watching old homemade videos. Even when they were out doing other things, busy catching up with old friends, they were in constant contact.

It actually surprised Oliver how often they talked, how interested Felicity was in everything that he was doing. Things were different than they’d been over Thanksgiving break, when they had gone days without speaking. It gave Oliver a tiny sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe their arrangement could eventually blossom into something more.

* * *

Being a native of Las Vegas meant trying to avoid the Strip at all costs. It was a tourist trap, just a couple blocks of buildings that held nothing but broken hopes and dreams. But as Felicity got older she began to see the appeal to casinos, mainly for Blackjack which she realized was all probability. So at 16 she got her first fake ID; they weren’t that hard to come by and it helped that one of her friends was able to get her a good price for it. She took the ID, ‘borrowed’ one of her mother’s cocktail dresses and a pair of heels and hit the Strip with a couple close friends. They went to one of the casinos and Felicity headed straight for the Blackjack table, intent on trying out her newfound skills. She had no problem with her ID and soon found herself sitting at a table with $200 of her own saved up money, ready to gamble. 2 hours later and she was walking out of that place with $1,200 stashed in her purse.

It became a hobby of Felicity’s, to spend one night every few weeks out at a different casino, only playing for a couple of hours until she won a decent amount of money. Yes, she knew counting cards was illegal, but she couldn’t help that she was a genius and that it just came naturally, almost without thought even. And she justified it in her own mind by deciding that she wouldn’t ever come away with too much money, just enough to help her and her mother out, to get them by until the next month.

It had been a while since she stepped a foot on the Strip, the last time being one night over the summer. But the Wednesday following Christmas, a few of Felicity’s friends had invited her out for a night on the town. They were planning on getting dolled up and hitting the clubs lining the Las Vegas Strip. A couple of her friends were already 21, but Roxy and Taylor were still underage just like Felicity and would have to use fake’s to get in.

“You haven’t gotten caught with them yet, right?” Sam, one of Felicity’s friends who had recently turned 21 asked. The younger girls all shook their heads. “Then it’ll be fine. Besides, I know one of the bouncers at LAX so if all else fails we can still get in there.”

Felicity had begun getting ready around 6:30pm, curling her hair and fixing her makeup so that she could meet her friends for a late dinner at 8. She was excited to have a girl’s night out with old friends, but she couldn’t help missing everyone back from school. In the few short months since she’d arrived in Boston Felicity had managed to surround herself with a pretty great group of people.

She imagined what it would be like to have them with her now. The girls would love club hopping and she already knew the guys would have a great time in the city that never sleeps. She’d have to bring them out for a visit one time; Sara and Iris and Caitlin and Tommy and Oliver.

Oliver.

Felicity wondered what it’d be like to have Oliver in her hometown, to show him the place where she grew up, to have him on her arm tonight as she went out with her childhood friends. Surely she’d rather dance with him than some stranger, but the rest unsettled her a bit. Bringing Oliver home with her would be a huge step in the wrong direction. It would go against everything that their arrangement was built on, but Felicity couldn’t deny thinking about it, couldn’t help the fact that her mind suddenly conjured up images of Oliver sitting at the blackjack tables with her, or riding shotgun as they drove around town. The thought brought a surprising smile to her face as she went back to getting ready.

Over the past 18 years Felicity had been called cute, pretty, beautiful—and most of the time she believed it, but never in her life had she been called sexy. But as she stared at her reflection in the full length mirror that was how she felt; sexy. She had on contacts instead of her glasses, with her lips painted a bright cherry red and her hair in soft curls that fell across her shoulders. But her dress was what really sent her over the top. She found it hanging in the back of her closet, a gift from her mother when she turned 18 and tonight was the first time that she was wearing it.

“Every girl needs a little black dress,” Donna had told her when she opened it. And little black dress it was. It had a low V neckline that did wonders for her boobs, the hem barely reached mid thigh, and the material was tight as it hugged every curve of her body. It might as well have been a backless dress since it was held together with a few straps, exposing a fair amount of skin down her back as well as her shoulders and along the sides of her stomach.

Damn she looked good.

After checking her make up one last time, Felicity put on some black heels and headed out the door where her Uber was waiting curbside. 15 minutes later and they were pulling up outside the restaurant she was meeting her friends at. She walked through the front doors and into the waiting area where she was welcomed by her friends who seemed to have just gotten there as well. It took a few minutes until they were seated, a table for four towards the back half of the restaurant.

“I’m gonna use the restroom before we leave,” Felicity announced an hour later when they were finishing up dinner.

“I’ll go with you,” her friend Taylor said and the two of them made their way across the floor and towards the restroom.

The restaurant was classy so it was no surprise that the bathroom was as well. One of the walls was lined with ceiling to floor mirrors, a small couch placed in the entryway next to it. Felicity looked herself over again, not quite believing how amazing the dress was on her. She couldn’t help thinking about what Oliver’s reaction to it would be and suddenly she was reaching in her clutch to grab her phone.

“Hey Tay, mind taking a picture real quick?” Felicity asked before handing Taylor her phone. She then proceed to pose in front of the mirror, standing with half her body facing her friend, a hand on her hip as she smirked at the camera.

“So, who’s the lucky guy that’s getting that picture?” Taylor asked curiously as she watched Felicity typing away on her phone.

Felicity looked up slowly, nodding her head. “No guy, just showing my friends from school what Vegas Felicity looks like,” she lied.

Taylor scoffed. “Whatever you say, Smoaky. I’m gonna pee,” she said before walking towards the stalls.

Felicity went back to what she was typing out on her phone, a small little message with the photo attached. With a smile on her face she hit ‘send’ before stuffing her cell back in her clutch and walking the rest of the way into the bathroom.

* * *

“Oh come on!!! What a fluke!”

Oliver chuckled loudly at Tommy’s sudden outburst. The two boys were playing an intense game of ping pong in the Queen’s den with the series tied 3-3.

“10-8 me,” Oliver said before serving the ball. He and Tommy kept up a steady volley until Tommy sent the ball just past the end of the table, giving Oliver a 3 point lead.

For several minutes the only sound that could be heard was the ball hitting the paddles, then the table, with a few grunts and swearing in between.

“So what’s the plan for tonight? We could head downtown, scope out a bar. Or I could ask around and see if anyone’s throwing anything,” Tommy suggested between serves.

Oliver shrugged as he thought over the possibilities.

“I don’t know if I feel like going out tonight,” he said truthfully.

“What? Why not?” Tommy asked as he got ready to serve. But before he got an answer Oliver’s phone dinged and vibrated from where it sat atop the corner of the ping pong table, causing him to look over at it instead of return Tommy’s serve.

“That counts! 18’s!” Tommy exclaimed, but when he looked over at Oliver he noticed that his friend wasn’t listening at all. Instead, his attention seemed to be solely focused on the text he had just gotten. Curious, Tommy walked over to the other side of the table, coming to stand next to Oliver who was holding his phone in front of his seemingly shocked face.

“Dude, what are you–oh. Ohhhh.”

Tommy’s expression soon matched that of Oliver’s as he read the text message, as well as stared at the picture attached to it.

[ **F** ]: Wish you were here, baby ;)

Underneath the text was a full body picture of Felicity wearing the sexiest fucking dress Oliver had ever seen. It looked incredible on her, short and tight and her reflection in the mirror behind her showed how very little the material actually covered.

Oliver was having a very difficult time remembering how to breathe let alone think as he stared at the photo. Although he was speechless his best friend didn’t seem to have a hard time voicing his thoughts.

Tommy whistled through his teeth. “Damn. She looks Smoakin’,” he said from over Oliver’s shoulders as he looked at the picture on the screen. “Get it?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I get it, Tommy.”

“Because her last name is Smoak.”

“Yeah, I know, bud.”

“And because she’s hot as f-”

“Tommy!” Oliver shouted, elbowing him in the gut.

“Dude, I’m just saying what every guy that sees her tonight is gonna be thinking.”

That successfully snapped Oliver out of his haze. He whirled around to face Tommy, his jaw clenched.

“What?” he spoke quietly.

“She’s gonna have to fight them off with a stick,” Tommy said.

Oliver waved absentmindedly at his friend before taking a few steps back. Felicity attracted anyone’s attention whenever she walked into a room; she was beautiful and charismatic and it seemed like people were just drawn to her. But Tommy was right, with the way she was dressed tonight she’d be getting a lot more attention and for a whole other reason. Trying his best to sound unaffected Oliver typed out a reply.

[ **O** ]: That dress looks incredible on you. Where are you headed?

She texted back a minute later.

[ **F** ]: Thank you :) it’s girl’s night so we’re on our way to Chateau Nightclub.

[ **O** ]: Sounds like fun. I wish I was there too.   
[ **O** ]: The things I could do to you while you wore that dress…

[ **F** ]: Oh yeah? Like what?

[ **O** ]: I’d rather show you in person

[ **F** ]: Too bad you’re so far away. Guess I’ll just have to use my imagination   
[ **F** ]: We just got to the club. I’ll talk to you later, okay?

[ **O** ]: Okay. Have a good time. Be safe :)

[ **F** ]: *kissy face emoji*

Oliver ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the look Tommy was currently giving him. He had an idea, one that might blow up in his face, but if he didn’t do it then he’d probably end up regretting it for a long time. He checked his phone. It was just before 10. Not having any more time to waste, Oliver tossed his paddle on the table before turning to walk out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time as he hurried up to the main floor and then towards the staircase leading to the second floor.

“What are you doing, man?” Tommy asked as he tried to keep up. They entered Oliver’s room and Tommy watched as his friend darted straight for the closet.

“Ollie?”

After a couple minutes Oliver walked back out with a full suit in hand. He spared Tommy a glance before laying the suit on his bed and undressing.

“I’m going to Vegas.”

Tommy stared at him like he was crazy and Oliver couldn’t blame him. He was crazy. This whole thing was crazy. But he didn’t care. All he knew was that Felicity was going out to the club, looking like every man’s wet dream, and Oliver was not about to sit around playing ping pong while complete strangers groped her all night.

“Whoa, buddy, take a breath. You can’t just show up in Vegas-”

Oliver began buttoning up his crisp white dress shirt as he interrupted Tommy.

“You said it yourself, Felicity is gonna be fighting off sleazy bastards all night.”

Tommy tilted his head as he watched Oliver struggle to pull off his jeans and replace them with slacks. The man was a mess.

“So what are you gonna do? Just show up and crash her night because you’re jealous?”

“First of all, I’m not jealous. I don’t get jealous,” Oliver said, knowing full well that Tommy wouldn’t buy it. “And second, Felicity herself said ‘wish you were here’ so I’m just giving her what she wants.”

Oliver could hear Tommy scoffing while he put on his dress shoes. He had changed into an all black suit, no tie, with the top of his shirt unbuttoned. Satisfied with his outfit, Oliver began walking out of the room, sparing a quick glance back at his friend who was still standing at the foot of the bed.

“You coming or not?”

He was halfway down the stairs before he felt an arm being draped over his shoulders.

“Damn right I’m coming. We gotta stop by my house first so I can change though. I’m assuming we’re taking the Queen jet?”

Oliver nodded. “My father did say to use it in case of emergencies.”

“He meant his credit card, not a CJ1 charter,” Tommy said amused.

Oliver chuckled. “Ehh. Same difference,” he said as they got in his car.

Tommy climbed into the passenger seat.

“It’s like summer after senior year all over again. But if it’s okay with you I’d prefer to stay in a hotel on the Strip instead of in some cell at the police department,” Tommy mused and he and Oliver both broke out into laughter as they pulled out onto the street and headed towards Tommy’s.

* * *

Being a Queen came with its perks, like being able to take the family jet to Vegas on a random Wednesday night just for the hell of it. Starling City was about an hour plane ride away so they made it to the city pretty quickly. There was a driver already waiting for them when they landed and Oliver immediately told him the name of the club.

He was a little antsy as they drove through the streets of Las Vegas, his fingers tapping away at the top of his thigh as he tried to calm his mind. It was going to be fine. Best case scenario Felicity was thrilled to see him. Worst case scenario, she threw a drink in his face and told him to never speak to her again. The car began to slow, signaling their arrival to the Chateau Nightclub.

Oliver took a deep breath, “No backing out now,” he mumbled to himself before exiting the car.

The line outside the club stretched down the length of the wall, men and women awaiting their turn to be let in. Oliver groaned as he took in the sight, not wanting to waste time standing in line when he knew Felicity was inside. He turned his head towards the entrance where a large, muscular older man was standing guard and he quickly began pacing over, Tommy hot on his heels.

“Sorry guys, we’re packed tight tonight,” the bouncer informed them as they approached. Oliver sent him knowing smirk before pulling a folded up hundred dollar bill out of his pocket. Being rich really came in handy sometimes. He held it between his fingers and flashed it at the man, nodding to him once before the bouncer took the cash from his hand and removed the red rope blocking the doorway. Oliver nodded absentmindedly as he passed the man and walked through the door, faintly registering the ‘enjoy your night’ the bouncer had said before he and Tommy entered the room.

The two of them made their way through the main hallway and out onto the balcony overlooking the dance floor. The club was basked in darkness, save for the technicolor strobe lights that were flashing across the room. The DJ was spinning records from the head of the floor while a throng of people danced along to the beat. Off to the sides were tables and booths that were only made visible by the tiny overhead lights hanging from the ceiling.

Oliver placed his hands on the railing as his eyes scanned the crowd, seeking out a familiar blonde. It was difficult to see anything through the dark haze but he continued to look around, squinting his eyes in the hopes that he would catch even a glimpse of her among the crowd. After several minutes had passed Oliver was beginning to lose hope. Maybe she wasn’t there anymore; it was entirely possible that her and her friends might have gotten bored and decided to find another club to occupy. He thought about sending her a text to ask what she was doing, but he figured she wouldn’t respond anyways. Just when he was about to give up there was a flash of bright lights from above the dance floor, briefly illuminating the room as it flickered to the beat of the song. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was long enough for Oliver to spot Felicity dancing in the middle of the floor.

His grip on the steel railing tightened as he looked at her. She was dancing carelessly with a group of girls who he assumed were her friends, and from his vantage point he got the most amazing view of her in that black dress, the tops of her breasts visible thanks to the low cut nature of its neckline.

“There,” Oliver shouted at Tommy as he pointed out Felicity. The lights began to dim again but Oliver kept his eyes on her, memorizing her location before tipping his head towards the staircase and motioning for Tommy to follow him.

He strode down the steps with purpose, ignoring the women who tried to get his attention. His goal was to get to Felicity and he didn’t spare anyone a glance as he went out to find her.

The music was louder down on the floor, the heavy thrumming of the beat filling his ears, drowning out his thoughts. He pushed through the sea of people dancing around him, maneuvering his way across the room as he got closer to the middle of the floor. He dodged a pair of older aged women who tried to sandwich him in, side stepped a couple more people and as he made his way through an opening his eyes landed on the most glorious piece of ass he had ever seen.

Oliver stood a few feet away, his eyes tracking the sensual sway of Felicity’s hips, noticing how her dress clung tightly to every soft curve of her body and the way her legs seemed to go on for miles. Deciding he wanted to do a lot more than just stand and watch her—although he really enjoyed it—he began closing the distance between them until he was directly behind her. He didn’t touch her right away, instead he slowly began to match the movements her body was making, developing a nice rhythm before reaching forward and placing his hands on either side of her waist, his fingers grazing the exposed flesh behind the cutouts of her dress. He felt her tense briefly before she was dancing once again, oblivious as to who was behind her.

The thought shouldn’t have angered Oliver, but it did; the fact that she was dancing and practically grinding back against what she thought to be a complete stranger. Of course it wasn’t a stranger, but it easily could have been. She’d been at the club for a while now and with the way she looked she was sure to have had a handful of men coming on to her.

It was just dancing, nothing to be worried about or be jealous over.

Jealous. Ha.

Like he had any right to feel that way. He wasn’t Felicity’s boyfriend, had no claim on her whatsoever so he shouldn’t care about how she acted when he wasn’t around or the things she did with guys who weren’t him.

But he did.

Oliver cared a whole fucking lot.

With his hands still planted on Felicity’s waist he pulled her back more firmly against him until their bodies were plastered together.

God, she felt good in his arms.

The swell of her ass rubbed graciously against the front of his slacks, making quick work as it easily got his cock to stiffen. He tightened his hold on her, halting her movements and keeping her in place as he rolled his hips into her, dragging the bulge in his slacks against her backside.

“Felicity,” he whispered, burying his face in her hair as he wound his arms across her middle. He bit into his bottom lip when he felt her ass wiggle against him and without thinking he bucked his hips forward sharply. Oliver felt her entire body go rigid before she was grasping at his forearms and untangling him from around her. She immediately stepped out of his reach before whirling around. Her hair whipped violently when she turned, the ends of her blonde waves just barely grazing his face and Oliver was suddenly assaulted with the memory of the first time she did that, the day they met. He smiled softly at the memory and his grin only grew wider as Felicity fully turned towards him, the slight anger and annoyance of being dry humped on the dance floor evident of her beautiful face.

“Listen, buddy I would appreciate it if you kept your-”

Felicity’s eyes widened when she got a clear look at the guy standing in front of her, a surprised gasp escaping her lips before she was shouting in excitement.

“Oliver?! Oh my god! You’re here!”

He had his arms full of Felicity before he could respond. He wrapped his around her waist while she threw hers around his neck and he lifted her off the ground slightly. She giggled happily before leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips. She slanted her mouth over Oliver’s, quickly taking charge as she cradled the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

Oliver took his time drinking her in, savoring the slide of her lips against his, the feel of her tongue tangling with his own.

She tasted like alcohol.

She tasted like Christmas morning.

She tasted like something he could live the rest of his life on.

When they finally pulled away Oliver was grinning widely down at Felicity who mirrored his expression. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were painted their bright red, now smudged due to the nature of her greeting. She let her hands travel from the back of Oliver’s neck to the lapels of his suit jacket.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” she shouted loudly, but it was difficult to be heard over the music so she had to repeat it several times, much to Oliver’s amusement.

“Umm, let’s not forget that I’m here too.”

Felicity turned her head to the side, her expression turning to surprise once again as she noticed Tommy standing there for the first time. She let go of Oliver long enough to reach over and pull Tommy in for a quick hug. Tommy held her tightly while looking over her shoulder at his best friend who was now glaring at him. He winked at Oliver before pulling back and kissing Felicity on the cheek.

Oliver didn’t take kindly to that, even if he knew Tommy was just trying to rile him up. He quickly snaked an arm around Felicity’s waist, successfully tucking her into his side where she went happily, cuddling into him as she linked her arms together around his stomach.

“Let’s get a table?” Oliver asked her, tipping his head towards the side of the room. As much as he wanted to dance with her he also wanted to talk, and they couldn’t do that in the middle of all the music. At her nod, Oliver took her hand and began guiding them off the dance floor.

Felicity linked her fingers through Oliver’s as she followed him through the crowd of people. Remembering that she was supposed to be with her friends she glanced over her shoulder only to find that they were also following her and Oliver off the dance floor as they walked alongside Tommy. She couldn’t see her friends’ faces, but she was almost certain that if she could she would see their confused expressions at the sight of her and Oliver together.

Oliver.

She really couldn’t believe that he was here.

Sure she’d wished, but never would she have thought that he’d actually show up there.

They found a vacant round booth, each of them slipping in one at a time with Felicity and Oliver in the middle, Tommy beside him, and since Sam had long ditched the girls for some 30 year old divorcee, Roxy and Taylor slid in next to Felicity. As soon as everyone was situated Tommy called over a waiter to order some drinks. While they waited Oliver slung an arm around Felicity, pulling her into his side, an act that didn’t go unnoticed by the girls.

“So, how do you know Lis?” Roxy asked as she eyed Oliver.

He briefly looked down at Felicity before replying. “We met last semester. She’s my-”

“Tutor,” Felicity replied quickly, not noticing the slight hurt expression on Oliver’s face. “And friend,” she added, looking up at him through her lashes.

He couldn’t help but smile softly as he looked down at Felicity. She was adorably tipsy, and with the way she was looking at him right now, so content and adoringly, he could settle for being called her friend.

Three shots and two bottles later everyone was having a great time. Tommy was in a deep discussion with Roxy and Taylor, trying to hear all about the time the two of them got drunk and made out. While he pestered them for details Oliver and Felicity watched on in amusement.

Well, Felicity watched. Oliver on the other hand was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the fact that Felicity’s hand was softly massaging his thigh. She always got extra handsy when she was drinking and this time was no different. He stiffened in his seat when he felt the tips of her fingers graze his cock. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a smirk forming on her lips.

Two could play that game.

Oliver sat forward in his seat, lightly tugging on Felicity so that she did the same. With her body not pressed against the booth he now had full access to her back. He started off with soft, barely there touches on the exposed skin, and then he let his fingers trail along her spine teasingly, satisfied with the way Felicity’s body shivered under his touch. He let his hand travel further, reaching for her hip which was also uncovered thanks to the design of the dress. He flattened his palm against the bare skin before slowly slipping his hand underneath the fabric, his fingers playing with the band of her underwear until he reached the apex of her thighs. Felicity squirmed in her seat and that only egged him on more. When the tips of his fingers brushed against her sex she jumped slightly, the hand still on Oliver’s inner thigh squeezing hard, forcing him to bite back a groan.

“Umm, hello? Are you guys listening?”

Tommy calling out had them both snapping their heads toward him. Felicity’s cheeks were slightly flushed but she had yet to remove her hand from Oliver’s lap. He moved his from inside her dress, squeezing her hand once before placing his on her knee. He reached for his beer with the other hand, taking a drink before answering Tommy.

“Sorry, buddy. What were you saying?”

“We’re gonna go dance. You guys coming?” Roxy said.

The pair of them looked at each other before turning back to their friends.

“You guys go ahead. We’ll meet you out there,” Felicity replied. The girls nodded their heads as they began to exit the booth, each grabbing one of Tommy’s hands as they led him out towards the dance floor. But he managed to look over his shoulder and send Felicity and Oliver a wink before getting too far.

“Hey! Hands and mouths off of Tommy, okay guys! I’m serious. He’s a taken man!” Felicity yelled after her friends, her voice getting washed out with the music.

Now that the two of them were alone Oliver wasted no time in bringing Felicity in for a kiss. He buried one hand in her hair while the other moved up her thigh. Her hands toyed with his shirt collar as she took her time savoring the kiss, slowly tugging at his bottom lip, letting the pressure build on its own.

They stayed like that for minutes, oblivious to the noise and people around them. For that brief moment nothing existed except them.

“Dance with me,” Oliver breathed against her lips, wanting nothing more than to feel the weight of her in his arms. He could feel Felicity smile into the kiss before she was nodding her head yes.

Hand in hand they made their way out onto the floor, Oliver leading the way until they were in the middle of the masses. The music was thumping and bodies were grinding all around them. Oliver really wasn’t one for dancing, but he had enough alcohol in him to want to join in. It seemed that Felicity felt the same way because as soon as they found a spot on the floor she immediately began swaying and jumping to the music.

She looked so happy and carefree that Oliver took a second just to watch her, to wonder how he had gotten so lucky.

He smiled widely when Felicity took his hands in hers and placed them on either side of her. She tilted her head at him, encouraging him to dance as well and he began to move with her.

They lost track of time while they were dancing. The only thing they were certain of was the feel of the others body.

At one point they were dancing with Felicity’s back to Oliver’s front. His lips were attached to the side of her neck while his hands roamed freely along her waist, making sure to keep her close. She kept her ass in constant contact with his pelvis, noticing the sudden pressure of something hard against her backside so she started sensually swaying her hips left and right.

Oliver’s hands fell to his sides as he felt Felicity move. She ground her ass back into him as she slowly lowered herself to the floor, leaving Oliver nothing to do but watch. She straightened seconds later, just as slowly, being sure to rub against Oliver as much as possible. When she was standing once again she turned to face Oliver, pulling him in for a searing kiss, quickly slipping her tongue between his lips.

With his mouth pressed against hers Oliver felt Felicity opening up his left hand before pushing something into his palm. Instinctively, he closed his fist around it, briefly registering that it was light and thin and damp. He broke the kiss before bringing his hand in front of his face and opening it, watching as a lace thong dangled from his fingertips.

Fuck.

He narrowed his eyes at Felicity who was trying her best to look innocent, but no, she was anything but. Oliver stuffed her panties in his pants pocket before crashing his mouth against hers. He kissed her roughly, taking everything that she was willing to give, and it was a lot as she linked her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervor. But Oliver ended it just as abruptly, confusing Felicity as he spun her around once more. He pulled her against him, taking hold of her arms and placing them behind her back. He held her wrists in his left hand while the other flattened against her stomach. Slowly, he lowered it, letting his fingers play with the hem of her dress before trailing down her thigh, then back up again, pulling the material up as he went. He could feel her body shaking with anticipation.

Good. Because he was just getting started.

Oliver used his foot to nudge one of Felicity’s, forcing her to widen her stance and causing her dress to rise even higher up her thighs. It was dark out on the dance floor which Oliver used to his advantage as he guided his hand under the hem of Felicity’s dress. He was met with slick skin, not surprising after having felt her panties. He ran his fingers through her folds to coat them before teasing her open.

He started with one finger, creating a slow rhythm in and out, occasionally flicking her clit with his thumb. Felicity’s head fell back against his shoulder, eyes shut as he continued his ministrations.

When Oliver added a second finger her hips bucked forward, trying to take them deeper. With her hands still restrained behind her she felt around until she was stroking Oliver through his pants. He bit into her neck as she began working him over.

When he added a third finger her knees gave out. Oliver had to let go of her wrists to keep her upright. She undulated against his hand, her nails digging into his forearms so hard that he could feel it through his suit jacket.

Felicity mewled and writhed against him, teetering on the edge of release. Just when she thought the sensations were too much, Oliver withdrew his fingers, much to Felicity’s protest. She tried to turn around to face him but he kept her still, holding her firmly while he brought his fingers up to his mouth. He licked his fingers clean, taking his time to savor Felicity’s taste. It was almost enough to make him come right then.

The beat of the music changed to something softer, but the volume was still relatively loud. The lights were fairly brighter, just enough for Oliver to make out Felicity’s rosy cheeks as she turned her head sideways to look at him.

“Oliver,” she whined breathless.

He kissed her quickly before moving to whisper in her ear.

“Taking your panties off in the middle of a club? Naughty girl.”

Felicity moaned at his words and he continued.

“I could fuck you right here, right now if I wanted to. I could slide in so easily, could be buried inside you in seconds. That’s what you want, don’t you, baby? That’s why your panties are in my pocket. That’s why you’re begging for me to finish you off.”

“Please,” was all Felicity could say.

Oliver nipped at her earlobe as his hand found her pussy once more. He touched her, enough to keep her satisfied but not enough to get her off. He brought his fingers up to her clit and began rubbing the nub in circles, eliciting a whole new octave of moans from her mouth. Then his fingers were gone, and Felicity was left wanting once again.

He spun her around to face him, making sure to keep eye contact as he spoke, low and gravely.

“I’m the only one who gets to see you come.”

Her eyes widened and her lips parted of their own accord. She had to push her thighs together because every word out of Oliver’s mouth had only served to make her wetter.

They stood in the middle of the dance floor, watching each other intently. She wanted him, badly. And as tempting as fucking in the middle of a crowded club sounded, Felicity wasn’t nearly drunk enough.

“Let’s get out of here,” she suggested, laughing at how quickly Oliver agreed.

He reached for her with his left hand, entwining their fingers as he navigated them through the crowd and out of the club. Once out on the sidewalk, Felicity called for an Uber to pick them up. She then sent a quick message to her friends to let them know she was going home.

It was just past 3am, the early morning air sending a chill through Felicity’s body as she stood on the sidewalk. She folded her arms across her chest, using her hands to rub warmth back into them.

“Here,” she heard Oliver say from behind her right before he was draping his suit jacket over her shoulders. He placed his hands on her upper arms, squeezing gently. “Better?”

“Mhm,” she hummed as she leaned back against his chest, startling him for just a moment.

It was a simple enough act, probably an unconscious thought on her part, but nevertheless it had Oliver smiling like an idiot and it made him hold her just a little tighter as they waited for their car.

* * *

The car ride back to Felicity’s house was the longest 15 minutes of either of their lives, for several different reasons.

For one, they were headed back to Felicity’s house, to her childhood home, to the house that she built scrap computers in, to the house that her mother slept down the hall in….to have sex.

Sure, during high school Felicity had guys over from time to time. Cooper spent quite a lot of time there during the course of their relationship, but they never had sex there. But when the Uber driver asked where they were headed she didn’t think twice about giving him her home address. It was easy, and it seemed like the best option but with the car rolling through the city, buildings and familiar hang out spots passing by in the windows, Felicity began to freak out a bit.

Oliver’s mind was running a mile a minute as soon as the driver took of f towards Felicity’s house. He was expecting them to head to some fancy hotel or other, not her home. He hoped his surprise—and absolute fear—wasn’t evident to her. Of course he’d been to the homes of several different girls, not once was he ever nervous. But this wasn’t like all of those other times.

Somehow it was…more.

Lucky for them, Donna was going to be at work for the next few hours so they had the house all to themselves. There was a slight moment of awkwardness when they entered the house, neither one knowing quite what to do, but then Felicity took Oliver’s hand to lead him down the hallway and everything else just fell into place.

His lips crashed down to hers as soon as they were in the bedroom. He closed the door behind him before carefully guiding Felicity to the bed, being sure to remove his suit jacket from around her shoulders before he laid her on top of the mattress. Next he took off her heels, letting his hands ghost up her legs as he moved over her.

Felicity sat up on her elbows. “Let me take the dress off,” she said, only to watch Oliver shake his head no.

“Keep it on,” he whispered before kissing her again. Felicity immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders and spread her legs so that he could fit more comfortably between them.

Seconds later Oliver was rolling them over so that Felicity was on top of him. He wasted no time in grabbing her hips and pulling her up across his chest.

“C’mere,” he said softly, until her thighs were bracketing his face.

The headboard was a two shelf bookcase that over the years Felicity had used to place books and movies and coffee mugs on, not to rest her forearms while she rode some guys face. Well, there’s a first time for everything, she mused to herself, right before Oliver took her clit into his mouth. After that she couldn’t think about anything but him; his mouth and his lips and his tongue as he ate her out.

She gripped the edges of the shelf as Oliver increased the intensity. Her head lolled back and forth, eyes screwed shut as he licked through her folds and then nibbled on her clit. It wasn’t long until Felicity was shaking against his face as she came, her moans filling the room.

After the waves had subsided, Felicity scooted back down Oliver’s torso, settling over his hips and began to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands across his bare chest, her nails scraping against his nipples and making him jump slightly before leaning down to capture his lips with hers.

“I always like tasting myself on your lips,” she whispered against his mouth.

Oliver groaned. “Fuck, Felicity.”

She nodded her head. “Yes, fuck Felicity,” she said, moving down to unbuckle his belt and strip off his pants. “Fuck Felicity right now.”

Oliver laughed at how adorable she sounded, but then he felt her hand wrap around his cock and he was done for. She pumped him a couple times before running her tongue along the tip and then closing her mouth over the shaft. Her head bobbed up and down his length until she felt Oliver’s hands pulling her off.

“Wanna be inside you,” he told her, sitting up so that he could shrug off his shirt and then help her out of her dress. “Wanna see all of you,” he said as he tossed the material to the floor. He reached for his pants next to the bed, pulling a condom out of his pocket before lying back down.

Felicity was kneeling between his legs, naked, and Oliver took a second to admire her. She hated when he did that, stared at her in her most vulnerable state, she always ducked her head and her skin turned the softest shade of pink. He didn’t understand it; she had nothing to be embarrassed about, especially in front of him.

“You’re beautiful.”

She looked up at his statement, a tiny, bashful smile on her face. She shook her head, as if she didn’t believe him and when Oliver opened his mouth to object she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It started slow and it stayed that way as well. Their mouths moving against one another’s softly but sensually.

There was no rush. Not when Felicity rolled the condom down Oliver’s length. Not when he entered her the first time.

She was on top of him, rocking her hips against his in a steady rhythm that neither of them was in a hurry to break. Their lips continued to move together as one, slow and languid as they pulled gasps and moans from the other’s throat.

When he pushes, she pulls back.

When she gives, he takes.

But when they come, it’s together; with their hands clinging to bare skin and with their names tumbling off of each other’s lips.

* * *

Sunlight streaming in through the windows is what wakes Oliver up the next morning. With half opened eyes he can see a tall, cluttered bookshelf across the room, next to a desk that was covered with computer pieces and little trinkets. He looked around some more, taking note of the many photos pinned to the walls, accompanied by motivational sayings and a Top Gun poster.

He couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw the last one. It was one of his favorite movies and he had no idea Felicity liked it that much. Maybe they could watch it together one day.

He looked down at his chest when he felt her begin to stir. Felicity was lying on top of him and as she slowly woke up she raised her head to look up at his face.

“Hi,” she greeted sleepily.

Oliver beamed down at her. “Hi.”

She had a sheepish expression on her face that she tried to hide by burying her face against his neck as she snuggled into his side.

“What’s that look for?” he asked curiously.

A beat passed before she answered. “Last night was really nice,” she said quietly and he could almost feel the smile on her face. He hummed in agreement, wrapping both his arms around her body.

“Yeah. It was.”

Felicity knew there was more to be said, knew that after last night there was a shift in their relationship, but she wasn’t ready to talk about that just yet. Things were changing between them and as much as she acknowledged that fact, she also wanted to forget, just for a little while, about all the mess and complications that that new development would bring. For now, she was content with lying in bed, in Oliver’s arms while the rest of the world moved forward without them.

They stayed in bed for the next hour while Felicity told Oliver about her childhood and while Oliver talked about the upcoming baseball season. They talked and laughed and cuddled, simply enjoying the calm, that is until they heard the sound of the front door being closed shut, followed by footsteps that only seemed to grow louder and louder.

“Shit! My mom’s home,” Felicity exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and began rifling through her dresser for some clothes.

Oliver climbed out of bed and watched in amusement as Felicity struggled to pull on a longsleeve.

“Oliver! Don’t just stand there. Put your clothes on!” she hissed at him as she stepped into a pair of shorts.

He laughed. “Felicity, relax, it’s-”

Just as Oliver was about to finish his sentence, the door to Felicity’s room swung open.

“Hey, honey what do you want for breakf…..oh my god!” Donna shrieked when she noticed the completely naked man standing in her daughter’s room. Oliver scrambled to cover himself up as Donna threw a hand over her eyes.

“Mom!!!” Felicity shouted in embarrassment. She walked over to her mother, placing her hands on her shoulders as she started to shove her out of the room.

“I’m sorry sweetie, I didn’t know you had company. I’ll just umm…I’ll be in the kitchen,” she said as she walked down the hall. “And I expect you and McSteamy to join me!”

“McSteamy?” Oliver asked. By the time Felicity had turned back around he was already fully dressed.

Exasperated, Felicity flopped onto her bed. “Yeah, she’s been binge-watching Grey’s Anatomy,” she grumbled. “You don’t have to stay, you know. My mom can be a little much sometimes but if you tell her you have other plans she’ll understand.”

Oliver tilted his head to the side. “Felicity, it’s fine. I can stay for breakfast. Unless, you don’t want me to?”

He knew meeting the parents was a big step, even if he wasn’t Felicity’s boyfriend so he would understand if she wanted him to go. But he was really hoping she didn’t. He watched her intently, until she sat up on the bed and looked back at him, her facial expression not giving anything away.

“Yeah no, that should be fine. It’s…yeah, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

She took a deep breath before nodding her head. “Stay.”

Relief washed over Oliver. “Okay,” he said, holding out a hand for Felicity. She took it before standing up and then leading the way to the kitchen.

When they entered Donna was already in the middle of cooking eggs and hashbrowns with a couple slices of toast in the toaster. Oliver offered to help but Donna shooed him away, telling him to go and take a seat at the table instead. After pouring a couple glasses of orange juice Felicity came to join him.

Once the food was finished Donna prepared three plates and placed them on the table. As soon as she took her seat she began bombarding Oliver and Felicity with questions.

“You know, honey, back in my day they’d call you two ‘fuck buddies’,” Donna said. Leave it to her mother to be blunt.

“Mom,” Felicity started, but she was waved off.

“Well you said if yourself that you two aren’t dating. Yet I found him naked in your room this morning so I don’t know what else to call this. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to judge you, hon, if anyone knows how fuck buddies works it’s me.”

Felicity groaned, covering her face with her hands. “Oh my god, mom, please stop.”

“Okay okay,” Donna said, accepting defeat as she finished her breakfast. “I’m gonna go shower and sleep. Can you take care of the dishes, Felicity?”

She nodded her head.

Donna stood from her seat and turned to Oliver. “It was nice meeting you, Oliver. I hope you’ll stop by again before heading back to California.”

Oliver smiled politely at her. “It would be my pleasure. Thank you for breakfast, it was wonderful.”

She returned his smile before kissing Felicity on the top of the head. She also whispered something in her ear that made her blush but Oliver couldn’t hear it.

“I am so sorry you had to go through that,” Felicity apologized once they were alone.

“Don’t worry about it. I have a mother too and I know how they can get,” said Oliver as he finished up his scrambled eggs.

“Okay, but I’m sure your mom doesn’t go around saying the term ‘fuck buddies’ like it’s nothing.”

He chuckled. “True. But she was right, wasn’t she? I mean, we do fuck and we are buddies so it wasn’t too far off the mark,” he said playfully.

“Yeah, but I’m also your tutor, so she could have used that term too. Well, technically I was your tutor. Now that the fall semester is over I guess you won’t need tutoring sessions anymore.”

Felicity stood up from the table, grabbing the plates and bringing them over to the sink. If Oliver didn’t know any better he’d say that she seemed a little upset by that, although he wasn’t sure why. He rose from his seat and followed her into the kitchen where she had already begun scrubbing the plates.

“I’ll still need a tutor when we start classes again,” he said from beside her.

But what he really wanted to say was, “I’ll still need you.”

He watched Felicity think over his words, her expression serious before a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

“Yeah, you’re right. Without my help you probably wouldn’t be eligible to play.”

“Oh, is that so?” Oliver joked. “Well without my help you’ll have to wash all these dishes on your own.”

Felicity looked at him with mock annoyance before splashing him with water. Then she motioned to one of the nearby drawers. “Grab a towel, Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> We plan on updating every Friday so keep an eye out :)
> 
> You can find me (RocketRem) either on tumblr: @smoakingbillionaires or on twitter: @tommysmoaks for fic updates and whatnot.  
> You can also find Jo on tumblr: @amellthirst  
> or her twitter: @smoak_queen


End file.
